Grande homem, pequena menina
by Pollyanna Depp Weasley
Summary: O Capitão Jack Sparrow buscava bebida, a menina Jaquie Verona, uma família. Será q o encontro dos dois será amigável? Descubra! Finalmente, prosseguindo!
1. Chapter 1

**Grande homem, pequena garota**

Jaqueline Verona olhava da janela da estalagem em que ficara aquela noite, após ter conseguido fugir dos "cuidados" de sua ama.

Jaqueline, ou Jaquie, como era chamada, era muito maltratada. Os pais morreram quando a pequena tinha, apenas, 8 anos. Agora, com quase 17, desconfiava que a morte dos pais não fora mero acidente... Um incêndio estranho, sem fundamento... Perdida em seus pensamentos, Jaquie demorou em se tocar que alguém vinha. Saiu da estalagem, correndo, ouvira passos e uma voz conhecida... Pulara a janela e corria pelo mercado... Lembrava-se das histórias que sua mãe contava para ela... Sobre um navio... E sobre um pirata...

Jack Sparrow olhava pelo convés uma pequena ilha, mais ou menos perto de Tortuga. Decidira passear por ali, já que nunca tinha ido por essas bandas (apesar de ter ido muito a Tortuga). Quando desembarcou, começou a andar pelo mercado, e os (outros) piratas do navio, ficaram por ali mesmo. Não planejavam saquear nada.

Olhava tudo o que vendiam, andando demoradamente com seus passos de pirata, quando uma "coisa" trombou com ele, e caiu. Parecia ser uma pessoa.

- Quem é você? – Perguntou Jack, olhando para baixo, com os olhos.

- Ja-jaquie... – a garota se levantou, os olhos molhados de lágrimas, mas as mãos firmes. Ela detestava chorar, principalmente na frente dos outros.

- Jaquie? – percebeu a semelhança com o próprio nome. – Jaquie de quê?

- Jaqueline Carina Verona... – Jaquie olhou, finalmente, para o seu "obstáculo" e arregalou os olhos.

Flashback

_- Mamãe, mamãe! Conta uma história pra mim? – perguntava uma menina de 7 anos, olhos castanho-ébano, cabelos muito negros e compridos, nesse momento, recheado de trancinhas. A pele muito branca e os lábios muito vermelhos._

_- Hummm... História de quê, Jaquie? – a mãe, uma senhora de pouco mais que 30 anos, sentara-se numa poltrona e pegara a pequena no seu colo._

_- Uma... Que fale sobre o mar! E que tenha um barco! – a menina exclamou, sorridente._

_- Tenho uma perfeita. – sorriu a mãe, delicadamente, para sua única filha._

_- Conta! – a menina bateu palmas._

_- Bom... diz uma lenda, que existe um pirata por ai... algumas mulheres até dizem que ele é muito bonito, mas não posso dizer nada! São apenas rumores! Dizem, que ele é capitão de um grande e negro navio, chamado Pérola Negra!_

_A menina, encantada, ouvia atentamente à sua mãe._

_- Qual... Qual era o nome dele! – a menina perguntou._

_- Ele era o Capitão Jack Sparrow!_

_Jaquie sorriu. Tinha um capitão com o nome parecido com o seu! Não era o máximo?... E a partir desse dia, Jaqueline Verona, denominou Jack Sparrow, o seu maior Herói._

Fimdoflashback

- Qual o seu nome? – a menina perguntou.

- Meu nome? Você não sabe meu nome? – perguntou Jack, numa pose convencida. – Capitão Jack Sparrow, pequena!

- EU SABIA! – a menina se recompôs tão ligeiro quanto caiu, e pulou em Jack, abraçando-o. – Você é o meu herói! Um grande pirata! Oh se é!

Jack estava apalermado. O quê? Uma menina o abraçando?

- Na, ah, querida... Eam... Ow... Jaquie...

- Sim, senhor? – Jaquie olhou-o. Seus olhos escuros encontrando com os do capitão. tem alguma coisa nessa menina. Chega a dar medo!

- Am... será que você... poderia... por favor... Soltar-me?

- Ah, desculpe-me, Capitão, mas não resisti! Desde meus 7 anos de idade eu sou apaixonada por suas aventuras! Não consigo me controlar! Estou abobada!

- Se não se importa... Será que poderia me informar onde se vende rum? – o capitão olhou, esperançoso, para a moça.

Jaquie revirou os olhos, não muito surpresa, e apontou para trás, com o polegar.

- Posso ir com você? – perguntou, por fim, olhando para o seu herói de infância.

Jack botou um dos dedos no queixo, fazendo pose de "pensador", depois olhou de soslaio para sua nova "companheira-temporária".

- E você pode entrar lá dentro? – ele perguntou.

- Claro que posso, aqui, Jaquie Verona tudo pode. – Ela sorriu, marotamente, o deixando meio encabulado. Ela saiu na frente dele, o chamando com as mãos.

- Hei! – Jack gritou, correndo atrás dela. – Só quem pode sorrir assim sou eu, savvy!

- Blá, blá, blá, seu fricote! - ela exclamou, entrando numa pequena e rústica loja de bebidas.

Jack olhou ao redor. Não poderia fugir sem o rum, muito menos deixar o rum _lá dentro_. Teria que agüentar a menina até ela se cansar e ir embora... _Oh, vida!_ Pensou Jack, entrando na loja.

_(Continua...)_

_N/A.: Gente, espero que tenha ficado bom! Foi muito dificil conseguir fazer essa fic direitinho, e tô fazendo ela só pra vocês e para os fãns de Piratas do Caribe!_

_Beijos e abraços!_

_Polly Weasley._


	2. Chapter 2

Grande homem, pequena menina

- POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME LARGA! – perguntou o Capitão Jack Sparrow, enquanto tentava fugir da encantadora "miúda" de 17 anos.

- Simplesmente por que eu não tenho pra onde ir! – Jaquie olhou para o capitão, os olhos se encheram de lágrimas. A boca encarnada da moça tremia.

- Ora, menina, não chore... – o capitão, como sempre, não sabia o que fazer. Tinha feito a menina chorar!

- Ninguém nunca me quis! Eu só sou maltratada nesse mundo! Por que eu não posso ser feliz, hã? O que eu fiz de mal? – ela andava de um lado pro outro, as lágrimas tentando descer, mas Jaquie não deixava.

- Oi, hei, oi! Não diz isso! E os seus pais...? – olhou para Jaquie, que tremia mais ainda. – Você tem... Não é? – Jack sentia que tinha vacilado.

- Eu não tenho pais, capitão. – Jaquie sentou num barriu de pólvora que tinha ali perto. – Eles morreram pouco depois de meu aniversário de 8 anos... Eu não faço idéia do por que... Foi sem sentindo... Um incêndio não começa do nada... Não é? – mesmo forçando, uma lágrima cristalina e salgada desceu de um dos olhos de Jaquie, que a enxugou rapidamente.

- E depois...? – perguntou Jack, meio interessado, meio constrangido e meio desesperado.

- Depois, uma mulher, dona de uma estalagem me adotou. Bom, ela tem dinheiro e tudo mais... Mas eu nunca vi nenhum tostão. Na verdade, eu só fabrico vestidos pra ela vender. Vestidos que eu nunca usei, e nem nunca vou usar, dependendo dela... E de mim... – Continuou, menos chorosa. – Aquela mulher é uma bruxa! Faz-me trabalhar 24 horas por dia, 7 dias por semana... E o que eu tenho direito? A um copo de leite com um pão dormido...

- Pelo menos você come...! – disse Jack, tentando ser otimista, e o que recebeu foi um olhar de ironia.

- Eu quero ir embora daqui, Capitão! Eu quero ir embora, saber a causa da morte dos meus pais, e viver como sempre quis... No mar... – falou ela, os olhos vazios direcionados à imensidão azul que cercava a ilha.

- Você quer ir embora, eh? – perguntou uma voz, conhecida para Jaquie.

- Uniqüa! - Jaquie se levantou de um salto, assustando Jack.

- Me desculpe, querida, você QUERIA ir embora! – A mulher tinha grandes unhas pintadas de vermelho, um vestido preto e vermelho, todo espalhafatoso e cheio de babadinhos e rendas. Os lábios cheios de batom vermelho vivo, e muito _rouge_ no rosto.

- Me ajuda... – suplicou ela para o capitão, que olhava, de olhos arregalados, a figura à sua frente.

- Eh... Am... Digo... Foi bom ter te conhecido, miúda! – Jack se preparou para correr, mas Jaquie, assim como o seu "xará", era muito esperta. Pisou num dos pés de Jack e o agarrou pelo colarinho.

- Se eu fico, você fica. – o olhar da moça era tão penetrante, que Jack a agarrou pela mão e, junto com ela, saiu correndo pelo mercado, a fim de chegar ao seu navio (ou algo que o valha)...

Pularam no Pérola, que não estava muito longe de onde Jack tinha o deixado.

- Obrigada... – Jaquie temia olhar para o capitão, principalmente agora que quase o obrigara a carregá-la. – E me desculpe...

- Pelo quê, exatamente? – perguntou Jack, com um sorriso maroto. – Foi uma ótima corrida, Jaquie.

A menina sorriu, meio encabulada.

- Será que... Existe uma possibilidade... De... Eu poder ficar aqui? No navio? Com você? – Ela perguntou, receosa, quase que prevendo a decisão de Jack.

- Você? Aqui? No navio? Comigo? Tendo 17 ANOS? – Jack olhou para ela, confuso e assustado.

- Eu já sei que não... Estou indo, Capitão. Foi uma honra conhecê-lo! – Jaquie sorriu, se levantando e se aprontando para descer do navio. – Até breve.

Jack olhava a menina se retirando. Alguma coisa nela o chamava, e ele não sabia o que era. Era como se fosse uma magia diferente... Algo que ninguém conseguia "digerir". Não, era impossível ser amor, ele sabia que não era. Era outra coisa... Uma coisa que envolvia o próprio destino da moça... A causa pela qual os pais de Jaqueline Verona morreram...

- Oi! Jaquie! Oi! Hei! – Jack a chamou, e ela se virou.

- Sim, senhor? – Jaquie olhava, um pouco esperançosa, para o capitão.

- Eu tomei uma decisão...

_(Continua...)_

_**N/A.: hahahaha! Eu sou maaaaau! Rss**_

_**Qual será a decisão de nosso Grande Capitão Jack Sparrow?**_

_**O que ele dirá à pobre e sofrida Jaquie?**_

_**Descubra no próximo episó... Digo, capítulo u.u**_

_**Agradecimentos:**_

**_À Etecetera, que postou uma review legal e eu espero que leia o resto!_**

_**E à Rose B. Sparrow! Que tbm leu e espero que continue lendo!**_

_**Bjos!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Grande homem, pequena menina

Jaquie olhava fundo, fundo mesmo nos olhos de seu herói de infância... De adolescência... Da vida. Ele fora tudo o que ela tinha de bom, mesmo sendo uma mera lenda dos mares. E agora ele estava ali, na sua frente, prestes a tomar uma súbita decisão.

- E então... Capitão? – Jaquie perguntou, sentindo os olhos arderem por tanto ter segurado o choro.

- Bom... – ele se aproximou, meio desastrado, por estar lidando com uma miúda tão nova, mas tão determinada, com um certo "rebolado" característico. Parou na frente dela, pensativo. – O que você estaria disposta a fazer se "pudesse" ficar aqui, no Pérola Negra, comigo?

Jaquie abriu o maior sorriso que já tinha dado na vida, e pulou em cima dele.

- Eu, apenas, _perguntei_, Jaquie! – ele tentava se desvencilhar do abraço de urso da moça.

- Desculpe, capitão, foi o entusiasmo! – ela o largou. – Eu faria qualquer coisa pelo senhor! Juro! De pés juntos!

- Então... Se você prometer seguir uma condição, você estará dentro do meu precioso navio.

- E qual é a condição, senhor? – Jaquie olhava, atentamente, para o capitão.

Jack cerrou o cenho, olhou para a moça à sua frente, e o desejo profundo que ela tinha de entrar para a tripulação. Mas se ela não seguisse essa condição ele não suportaria tê-la lá dentro! Ele tinha que dizer...

- Qual é a condição, senhor! – Jaquie perguntou, preocupada.

Jack apenas sorriu, antes de dizer a condição.

- Estamos perto da menina, Capitão! Perto, muito perto! – sorriu uma mulher muito, muito bonita, mas com o olhar tão obscuro quanto o mau.

- E perto do colar, também, espero. – Um homem, que usava um chapéu roto e muito escuro perguntou à mulher, que estava sentada perto do convés.

- A menina nunca, jamais, perderia aquele colar! – a mulher sorriu, malignamente, olhando as formas das nuvens no céu. – Jamais.

- Assim espero, Muriá. Assim espero. – O pirata voltou ao que estava fazendo (analisando mapas e bebendo rum), enquanto Muriá olhava uma criada miúda, com uma roupa muito suja e rasgada, limpando o chão.

- Aqua Marine! – a mulher gritou, e a criada olhou para ela. – Esfregue este convés até eu poder passar a língua nele! Entendeu? – a mulher passou por cima do chão que a criada limpava, sujando-o ainda mais. – Bom proveito.

Aqua olhou a mulher, com um desprezo no olhar... Um olhar estranho. Nunca havia tido um olhar como aquele. Com um olho azul e um castanho.

- Você não perde por esperar, Muriá. Não perde. – Aqua continuou lavando o chão. As mãos calejadas doendo muito, mas a forte vontade de passar aquela velha escova de chão no rosto de Muriá, mulher do Capitão, era tão forte, que ela se imaginou rachando o rosto da mulher no meio. Quase 20 anos trabalhando naquele convés. Desde os 10 anos estava ali. Mas brevemente sairia. Se a "menina do medalhão" estava perto, seu destino também estava, e nada poderia impedir. NADA.

- QUAL É A CONDIÇÃO, PELO AMOR DE MEU CÃOZINHO? – Jaquie perguntou, desesperada, agarrando o colarinho de Jack.

- Me largue... Que eu... Falo! – Jack estava sufocando. Apesar de pequena, ela era muito forte.

Jaquie o soltou, olhando abobada, pro chão.

- Sim, senhor.

- A condição é: DEIXE DE SER TÃO EDUCADA E PARE DE ME CHAMAR DE SENHOR, OU DE CAPITÃO, QUE ISSO JÁ ESTÁ ME IRRITANDO! – Jack falou, ficando na ponta dos pés a cada palavra. – Bom, esta é a condição. Você conseguirá?

Jaquie olhava para o capitão, com a maior cara de ironia e desprezo possível.

- Você me fez ficar maluca por causa dessa COISA DE CONDIÇÃO! – Jaquie fizera, assim como seu capitão, o ritual dos pés.

- É. Era a única que eu tinha, depois eu penso numa melhor. - Jack ia seguindo para sua cabine, quando falou. – tem umas roupas por ali, pode procurar. – disse, balançando as mãos em direção ao lugar. - Devem caber em você.

- Roupas de homem? – Jaquie perguntou, levantando a sobrancelha.

- Não sei. Era a Elizabeth que usava. Deve ser de mulher, ou qualquer coisa assim. – ele falou, indiferente.

- E quem é Elizabeth? – Jaquie perguntou, sentando, displicentemente, num baú ali por perto.

- Uma doida varrida que encontrei por ai. – Jack falou, virando a metade do corpo para Jaquie. – Por que o interesse?

- Bom, se você tem roupas de mulher no seu navio, você deve ter feito alguma coisa. – Jaquie falou, caminhando para onde ele indicara que tinhas as roupas.

- O quêêêêê? – Jack falou, com cara de inocente. – Você acha que EU, o CAPITÃO JACK SPARROW, faria uma barbaridade dessas?

Jaquie sorriu, achando uma roupa conservada nos meio dos "trecos" que haviam ali.

- O mundo não é só uma bola, capitão. – disse, entrando numa cabine e desaparecendo.

- _O que ela quis dizer com isso?_ – perguntou o capitão, indo em direção à sua própria cabine.

(_Continua..._)

_**N/A.: E ai? Gostaram? Rss**_

**_Ai, agradeço mesmo aos comentários que recebi, vocês são um amor!_**

**_Obrigada Hina Townsend! Achou a Jaquie simpática? Obrigada! Deixa um pouquinho das unhas para os capítulos centrais, que é lá que o bicho vai pegar! Rsss_**

_**Obrigada, novamente, Rose! Matei sua curiosidade? (que assassina!) Espero ter feito nascer outra!**_

**_Obrigada a você também, Flufflover! Não era bem nessa fic, era em outra, eu posso? O Jack e a Jaquie se apaixonando? Eu... Acho que... Desculpa, não rola não! Rsss_**

_**A Jaquie é muito novinha pro capitão, não acha não? Rss, mas não esquenta! O capitão ainda vai amar alguém! Ops! Não devia ter dito isso! Rss **_

_**Valeu, Anita! Review pequena, mas com certeza entusiasmatica! **_

_**Vou atualizar mais que depressa, minhas queridas leitoras! Adorei todos os comentários!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Grande homem, pequena menina

"_O que será que vou fazer dessa menina agora?_" – pensava o Capitão Jack Sparrow, em sua cabine, com as grandes botas em cima da mesa, sentado numa cadeira de madeira rústica. Os seus marujos deram um escândalo quando viram Jaquie. Claro que ela não deixou por fora, deu um show nos marujos, e até que eles gostaram dela. Mas ainda assim, tinham alguns que não estavam gostando nada, nada da presença de Jaquie Verona ali.

- A menina tem grande potencial... Mas é muito nova... E um pouco inconseqüente. – Jack olhou para si mesmo. – Retiro a ultima oração.

Saiu da cabine. Já era noite, e o navio balançava conforme o mar. Ele saira para dar uma "realinhada" nos pensamentos. Sentia que algo estava prestes a acontecer, mas não sabia o que era.

Começou a andar pelo convés. Sabia que tinha alguém ali.

- _Jaquie?_ – perguntou, meio receoso.

- Eu? – perguntou uma voz. Ele olhou para perto da prancha. Ela estava ali, perto de uns caixotes.

- O que houve? Porque não está dormindo com os outros? – Jack perguntou, se aproximando.

- Eles roncam demais. – ela falou, olhando para a lua em cima de suas cabeças,m que clareava parcialmente o navio. – Além do mais, estou sem sono.

- E qual a causa dessa sua insônia? – perguntou Jack, sentando ao lado dela.

- A mesma coisa de sempre, c... Jack. – ela lembrou-se da condição, e mesmo que fosse a maior besteira do mundo, não iria quebrá-la. – O incêndio, meus pais... Eu só queria uma família de verdade, só isso! – ela recomeçou a chorar, como todas as vezes que tocava nesse assunto. Desastradamente, Jack passou a mão pelos ombros da garota, a fim de confortá-la, mas com pouco sucesso. "_E agora_?", pensava ele.

Ela o abraçou pela cintura, e continuou a chorar. Mas dessa vez, Jack sentira a mesma coisa que sentira quando Jaquie ia embora do navio. Será que era compaixão...?

- Jaquie, vamos... Não chore, miúda. – Disse Jack, escolhendo as palavras. – Eles estão olhando para você de algum lugar por ai.

Jaquie olhou para o capitão. Os olhos, ainda vermelhos e inchados (chorara a noite inteira) fitavam intensamente a Jack.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa? – perguntou Jaquie.

- O... O que é? – perguntou Jack, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Já que... Eu estou procurando por uma família... E você é a única pessoa que eu tenho... Talvez... Eu pensei que... Você pudesse...Me... Ser um parente meu... – Jaquie deu um sorriso sem graça. – Mas é claro que isso seria impossível!

- Você tem certeza, Jaquie? – Jack perguntou, abaixando a cabeça, de modo que conseguisse olhá-la nos olhos.

- O quê? – Jack levantou a cabeça, sobressaída.

- A partir de hoje, você é... – Jack sorriu. – Jaqueline Verona Sparrow.

Jaquie abriu um sorriso tão estonteante que Jack não conseguiu reprimir o próprio. Por que será que ele tomara aquela decisão? Nem ele próprio sabia, mas agora sabia que Jaquie era sua família... Família... Que palavra estranha... Ele nunca havia se tocado que havia tanto significado em uma palavrinha tão miúda. Também não sabia que encontraria tanto sofrer e alegria numa pessoa tão miúda.

- Ow, Jack! – Jaquie o abraçou, passando as mãos pelo pescoço dele, e chorando, mas de felicidade. – Essa foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu em 9 anos!

Jack estava sorrindo. Ele não sabia por que, mas estava. A menina era, agora, praticamente sua filha. Mas ele preferia pensar que não. Todas essas mudanças que aconteceram em sua pobre vida de pirata estava mexendo por demais com sua cabeça. Ele estava ficando cada vez mais confuso. "_Que é que está acontecendo comigo!_", perguntou a si próprio, enquanto tentava se soltar, mais uma vez, do abraço de Jaquie.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

- Estamos quase lá, senhor. – Muriá olhava, por uma luneta, o navio negro que navegava muito à sua frente, mas com aquela velocidade, chegariam antes do amanhecer.

- Que bom. – o capitão sorriu, por debaixo do chapéu negro. – Aquela menina não perde por esperar.

Atrás da porta, Aqua escutava tudo. Precisava tramar um plano para que eles não conseguissem pegar a menina. Precisava de Jack Sparrow.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_**N/A.: Espero que tenham gostado! Foi o mais difícil de fazer, até agora. Por que eu não sabia bem como o Jack se sentiria! **_

_**Obrigada pela review, Katie! Espero que goste dos outros capítulos que virão!**_

_**Hina, obrigada, novamente! Rss**_

_**Eu estou maluquinha, aqui! Tentando postar de cinco em cinco minutos, mas sem idéias! Rsss**_

_**Muito obrigada a todas pelas reviews! Adorei!**_

_**Bjos!**_

_**Polly Depp Weasley**_


	5. Chapter 5

Grande homem, pequena menina

Jack ainda tinha vivamente na memória o que acabara de acontecer. Tinha nomeado Jaquie uma parenta sua. Ele ainda não entendia por que o fizera. Ele simplesmente fizera, como todas as outras coisas da sua vida. Mas era uma decisão muito... Difícil, admitia o capitão.

- "_Estou amolecendo...!_" – admitiu o capitão para si próprio. Perto de Jaquie ele não conseguia mentir. Ficava sempre atrapalhado quando ela chorava. Talvez, realmente, ele a considerasse como alguém da sua família. Adormeceu pensando nisso.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"_Jack! Jack! Venha até aqui!", gritava um garoto de mais ou menos 10 anos, de cabelos muito ruivos e olhos cor de mel._

"_O que é, Homan?", perguntou o pequeno Jack Sparrow, que tinha apenas 9 anos._

"_Aquele ali", apontou para um navio, pouco longe, pouco perto, "não é o seu pai?", perguntou, olhando para o menino de cabelos meio compridos e castanhos-escuros._

_Jack tentou olhar melhor. "Sim, é meu pai.", respondeu, por fim. "Mas por que a pergunta?"._

"_Ele é o maior pirata que eu já vi na minha vida, Jack! E você é filho de Jone Sparrow!", o menino sorriu para Jack._

"_É", Jack respondeu em concordância, mas sem muita emoção, "Sou filho dele sim"._

_Jack voltou ao seu lugar de origem, e o menino foi embora. Jack ficou pensando... Que será realmente um pai? E pensou nisso até escurecer._

"_Que será realmente um pai?", Jack soltou, inconscientemente. "Por que será que eles são tão molengas com os filhos, mas geralmente vivem brigando?"._

"_Você entenderá quando for pai, Jack.", ele escutou a voz de seu pai pertinho, enquanto o velho lobo do mar sentava-se ao seu lado._

"_Eu nunca serei pai!", afirmou Jack, e Jone sorriu._

"_Você entenderá um dia, meu filho, que o mundo é muito mais do que apenas uma bola", o velho senhor pôs uma das mãos no ombro de seu único filho._

_Foi então que Jack puxou a mão bruscamente para tirar a mão do pai de seu ombro, mas acabou se cortando num pedaço de madeira. Seus olhos imediatamente se encheram de lágrimas._

"_O que foi, Jack?", o pai perguntou, olhando a mão do filho. "Onde foi isso?"._

"_Agora...", Jack falou, ainda choroso. "Está doendo!", Jack meio que gritou._

"_Eu sei que está doendo, você está cortado!", Jone pegou um pano e enrolou na mão do filho. "Jack... escute uma coisa", Jone disse, quando Jack virou o rosto, chorando._

"_Hum...!", Jack não queria ver o pai, mas não fazia idéia do porque._

"_Um Sparrow nunca chora", o homem falou, olhando firme para Jack, apesar desse não poder vê-lo._

_Jack se levantou e saiu correndo para seu quarto, sem nem se importar coma mãe, que o chamava para jantar._

"_Ele, talvez, esteja certo.", Jack falou, e decidiu que seria um pirata muito maior que seu pai. "Um Sparrow, principalmente Jack Sparrow, nunca chora.", disse ele, enxugando com força as lágrimas no rosto. E um pano vermelho na mão. Um pano que ele nunca largara._

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

- Acorda! Hei! Acorda! – Jack deu um pulo da cadeira em que dormia e se deparou com dois olhos castanho – ébano na sua frente.

- Jaqueline! – ele meio que gritou, com o susto que a garota tinha lhe dado.

- Não fale nada. Tem um navio seguindo a gente. – Jaquie falou, de supetão, dobrando as mangas da enorme camisa que usava. – Estamos perto de Port Royal.

- O QUÊ! – Jack deu um pulo. – Port Royal?

- Sim... o que tem contra? – perguntou Jaquie, olhando de soslaio para o capitão. – Alguma mulher que você traiu mora lá?

- Na verdade... Muitas, mas não é isso. – Jack não queria dizer que todos em Port Royal o "amavam". É claro que não aceitariam o Pérola Negra no porto. Mas estavam chegando e não iriam parar no meio do mar... Ou iriam?

Jack ainda estava um pouco perturbado com o sonho que tivera. Sonhou com seu... Pai? "_Eu tive um pai..._", Jack constatou, debilmente, olhando para o nada.

- Jack? – Jaquie passou a mão na frente do rosto dele.

- Parem o navio. Vou tomar uma medida drástica. – Jack falou, pomposo, mas ao mesmo tempo, preocupado.

- Drástico é esse seu cabelo. Você não corta não? – perguntou Jaquie, que tinha grandes e lisos cabelos negros, presos num rabo-de-cavalo (que era preso com o próprio cabelo).

- Nunca... Fale... Mal... Do meu... Cabelo! – Jack contou as palavras enquanto falava, e saiu.

- Homens! – Jaquie ia saindo, quando viu seu reflexo num espelho de latão ali perto.

Viu sua boca em forma de coração, os olhos amendoados. As bochechas rosadas, a franja caindo-lhe sobre a testa. "_quem será essa menina?"_, perguntava-se Jaquie, que sempre se achara feia e sem graça.

Tocou no pingente que sua mão lhe dera quando ela nascera. Era um golfinho. E era ele quem ligava-a ao mar. Era ele quem guiava sua vida.

Jaquie saiu da cabine, deixando para trás todos os seus medos. Estava aonde ela devia estar. Ou era o que ela achava.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

- Estão mudando a rota, capitão. – disse, Muriá, olhando para o senhor à sua frente.

- Não se preocupe, Muriá. Não se preocupe. – falou o velho capitão, olhando para sua tripulação.

- _É sim... não se preocupe, Muriá_. – Aqua saira de fininho de sua própria cabine, e estava escondida entre as tralhas, escutando tudo o que eles falavam. Ela estava arquitetando um plano. Quando chegarem a Port Royal, ela o poria em prática. E nem mesmo os monstros marinhos poderiam detê-la.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_**N/A.: Espero que tenha ficado bom!**_

_**Ah, estou tão feliz com os comentários que vocês estão me enviando! Muito feliz mesmo! Estou radiante! Se não fossem vocês essa fic não estaria no 5º capitulo!**_

_**Rs**_

_**Obrigada mesmo!**_

_**Flufflover, obrigada por ter me enviado a sua review! Olhe moça, eu não plageio não! E é claro que vou dizer que a "Char" é totalmente sua! Obrigada por estar acompanhando!**_

_**Rose, obrigada, novamente, pelo seu comentário! Você não sabe o quanto eu estou feliz por ter feito você ficar cheia de dúvidas! Por que é assim que eu quero que todos fiquem! Rsss**_

_**Essa é a minha primeira fic de Piratas do Caribe! Qualquer coisa fora de sentido, não estranhem, gente, eu não estou muito "afiada"!**_

_**Rs**_

_**Katie, obrigada, de novo! O Jack tá se mostrando uma pessoa super "manteiga derretida" mesmo! Rs**_

**_Não sei se vocês perceberam, mas as passagens de tempo são feitas com números (owww, que leseraaa). Mas, a diferença do número "seis" pro número "oito" é significativa. Então não achem que eu enlouqueci! Era pra ser diferente mesmo!_**

**_gente... posso pedir uma coisa? Vocês podem fazer propaganda da minha fic! U.u..._**

**_se quiserem eu faço de vocês tbm! É que sou uma menina q não confia muito no seu potencial. Queria a opinião de todas as pessoas e de todos os gostos para saber se realmente essa fic está dando certo!_**

**_Se vão me ajudar, muito obrigada mesmo! Mesmo, mesmo!_**

_**Beijos à todas! Acho que à noite posto o 6º cap!**_

_**Bjos!**_

_**Polly Depp Weasley.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Grande homem, pequena menina

- Certo. E agora? O que faremos aqui? – perguntou Jaquie à Jack, olhando fixamente nos olhos do capitão, séria.

- Não sei... Faça o que meninas da sua idade fazem! Saia por ai. – Sugeriu Jack, sacudindo as mãos, gesto característico.

- Você quer mesmo que eu faça o que as meninas da minha idade fazem? – Perguntou Jaquie, se encurvando para cima do capitão e fazendo uma voz sensual.

- Er... Pensando bem, miúda... – Jack a empurrou delicadamente. – É melhor não.

- Eu sabia. Você até que não é um "tutor" tão rabugento e displicente como eu pensava. – Ela assumiu uma pose de inteligente, e abriu um sorriso maroto. – Pois é, Jack. Você está se saindo bem. – Jaquie bateu a mão levemente nas costas do capitão, o que o deixou totalmente confuso. Logo depois, saiu com um rebolado único e característico da moça, os pés (um pouco grandes para uma mulher) estavam dentro de uma bota de couro que a mesma havia feito, por que (segundo ela) os sapatos do seu tamanho eram muito "extravagantes" e os que ela gostava, não lhe serviam. Uma calça um ouço folgada, um pouco justa, e uma camisa um pouco "enorme" demais para ela. "_Eu já não tenho seios, com ela, pareço uma prancha!_" a moça repetia para si própria. Precisava dobrar umas cinco vezes a manga para que seus dedos não sumissem. Apesar se ser muito forte, Jaquie não era tão alta assim. Talvez, no máximo, 1, 67 ela medisse. Mas ela não fazia idéia.

Quando a moça passou pela frente de uma loja, um rapaz (mais ou menos da idade dela) saiu, quase correndo de lá, e ficou olhando para ela, meio que a desejando. Foi quando o menino sentiu uma presença atrás dele.

- O que está olhando? – Uma voz assustadora e grossa o perguntou, por trás.

O menino virou, muito assustado, e se deparou com um Jack Sparrow assustador, olhando para ele com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Vo...você conhece a moça? – o rapaz gaguejou.

- É minha... filha! – Jack ralhou, achando que seria a coisa certa a fazer. Mas não fazia idéia por que tinha dito que Jaquie era sua filha. – Não olhe para ela.

- E porquê? – o rapaz perguntou, provocador.

- Por quê? – Jack puxou uma das orelhas dele. – Por que eu não gostei de você. Fim de papo. Chispa daqui.

O rapaz abriu os olhos, arregalando duas bolas azuis, e depois correu.

- Moleques! – Ralhou Jack, e quando virou de costas, a maioria de sua tripulação o olhava, meio alarmados.

- Capitão, o senhor está doente ou é a falta de rum? – perguntou Gibbs, meio tímido.

- Cala a boca. – Jack passou por eles, indo de encontro à uma loja (afim de comprar rum, claro.). – Esconderam o navio?

- Na verdade, não o ancoramos perto da baia. Teremos de ir com barcos depois. – respondeu um dos homens.

- Menos mau. – respondeu Jack, entrando na loja.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jaquie andava pelas ruas daquela cidade. Às vezes pensava que já a conhecia de algum lugar, mas não lembrava onde... nem quando a vira.

De repente, alguma força maior, começou a guiá-la. Ela não fazia idéia de onde estava indo, muito menos vendo para onde estava indo. Foi quando bateu com uma pessoa.

- Ai! Ai! Ai! – O "Obstáculo" começou a gemer.

- "_Por que sempre tenho que bater nas pessoas?_" – perguntou-se Jaquie, enquanto ajudava a moça em que batera a se levantar.

- Desculpe, moça, eu não a vi. – Jaquie tentou se desculpar.

- Que bonito... – a moça, que deveria ser pouco mais nova que Jaquie estava a olhar o golfinho no pescoço da menina-pirata, mas Jaquie foi rápida e pôs o colar dentro da camisa.

- Desculpa moça, tenho que ir. – Jaquie tentou se despedir.

- Qual... qual o seu nome, moça? – A outra moça perguntou à Jaquie, os cabelos castanhos e cacheados nas pontas balançavam com o vento.

- Ja... Jaquie V... Sparrow. – Jaquie falou, meio indecisa.

- Jaquie Sparrow? – A moça abriu os olhos, e um sorriso.

- Sim... Por que? – Jaquie olhou assustada para a moça.

- Conhece algum "Jack Sparrow"? – a moça perguntou.

- Sim, sim... Talvez eu deva conhecer. Jaquie tinha absoluta certeza de que conhecia um Jack Sparrow. E não era ele quem se aproximava ali?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

- Ninguém! Ninguém! Foram todos embora! – um marujo desconhecido rondava o Pérola Negra em busca de algum sinal de vida, mas não havia nada por ali.

- E o colar? Alguém achou o colar? – perguntou o capitão, que parecia muito velho, mas mesmo assim, muito conservado. Falava com uma voz firme.

- Seria perda de tempo procurar o colar, capitão. – Muriá respondeu, tocando o ombro dele. – Ela nunca soltaria aquele colar. Nem morrendo.

- Eles foram para Port Royal. – Disse Aqua, subitamente. Claro que ela queria sair daquele inferno de navio e ir a encontro do capitão. Mas é claro que sim!

- Como, você sabe, criada? – perguntou Muriá, muito inculta.

- Basta ver direito. – A "criada" falou, séria. – Não há nenhum bote no navio, se vocês ainda não se tocaram.

Muriá olhou ao redor. Realmente não havia nenhum.

- Não fez mais que sua obrigação, Aqua. – a mulher a olhou, com desprezo. – Vamos todos para Port Royal, então. – disse, por fim, com o consentimento de seu capitão.

Ninguém sabia realmente o que o capitão queria com Jack, Jaquie ou o colar. Mas ele os queria, não importava o preço.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

- Jaquie, vamos voltar. Não estou gostando nada, nada desse lugar. – falou Jack, sério. Era a primeira vez que Jaquie o vira tão sério. Tão sério que chegava a dar medo.

- Mas... – Jaquie tentou argumentar, mas o olhar de Jaquie era tão penetrante que ela não conseguiu pronunciar mais uma palavra.

Nisso, a menina de cabelos cacheados se virou bruscamente.

- Oh! – levou a mão aos lábios, surpresa. – Tio Jack!

- Tio Jack! – Jaquie ficou _encafifada_.

- Tio Jack! – Jack olhou para a menina, tentando lembrar-se de onde a conhecia. A imagem de uma nenê gorduchinha e mimosa veio-lhe à mente. – Charlotte? – ele perguntou, duvidoso.

- Tio Jack! – Charlotte1 o abraçou.

- Vocês se conhecem! – Jaquie franziu a testa, confusa.

- Ela é filha de... – Jack tentou falar, quase sem ar pelo abraço. – Elizabeth...

- Ahhhh, da do.. – ia falando "doida varrida", quando Jack fez um sinal (passou a mão rapidamente pelo pescoço) para que ela não falasse nada. – aquela sua amiga, né?

- Tio Jack, quem é essa menina? – perguntou Charlotte, olhando para Jaquie.

- Uma... bem... não sei bem... – Jack foi sincero, desta vez. – É uma história muito longa, Charlotte, você não iria querer escutar.

Charlotte ficou meio "assim", pra baixo, mas decidiu deixar a história do tio pra lá. Havia gostado de Jaquie.

- Vocês não querem ir lá em casa? – perguntou Charlotte, de repente.

- Acho que sim. – respondeu Jack, indeciso. – Você quer, não é, Jaquie?

- Ah...

- É, quer sim, vamos! – Jack não deixou Jaquie continuar, e puxou as duas moças para a casa de Will... mal eles sabiam o que iria acontecer, agora que embarcaram em Port Royal, tudo poderia acontecer.

Jaquie olhou para trás, como que pressentindo algo. Ela não percebeu, mas seu golfinho brilhava azul como a cor do mar. E ela sentiu medo. Nunca sentira tanto medo...

Mas mal eles começaram sua aventura... e ela estava prestes a tomar um rumo totalmente diferente do planejado. E tudo por causa de um incêndio...

Jaquie voltou-se para frente, escutando a conversa entre Jack e a sobrinha, mas sem se meter. Perto dali... piratas planejavam um ataque à eles, e eles mal desconfiavam disso...

_**N/A.: Cara! Dessa vez eu me superei! Pensei até que fosse entrar dentro do computador enquanto escrevia! Nossa! Fui muito má dessa vez, até eu achei!**_

_**Mas não tem problema! É bom que as pessoas fiquem ainda mais excitadas com a trama que a história está tendo, e que se entrelacem ainda mais com os personagens! Quero ver gente chorar! Rs**_

_**Flufflover, aqui estou eu com a Char! Obrigada pelo comentário! Sabe, sobre seu comentário, nada a declarar! Vou ser tão misteriosa quanto J.K. Rowling... mas não se preocupe, pretendo chegar ao capitulo 50 dessa fic!**_

_**Katie, obrigada pela ajuda! Beijos!**_

_**Etecetera! Adorei a idéia do "Pai do Ano"! Aqui estou com mais para você!**_

_**1.: Gente, a Charlotte, sobrinha do Jack, é da autoria da minha amiga FluffLover! Leiam "Tio Jack, Conta-me uma história" que vocês vão entender!**_

_**P.s.: Espero não ter pegado pesado no final, mas no capitulo que vem vai ser pior (escrevi escutando "Angels Call first", do Nightiwish!).**_

**_"Pensa: perceberam que foi o maior cap que eu fiz nessa fic?"_**

_**Beijos à todo mundo! Beijos!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Grande homem, pequena menina

**- **_"Quanto tempo será que eu vou ter que esperar aqui?"_ – Jaquie pensava, enquanto Charlotte conversava com Jack e os pais. Jaquie estava tão calada que eles quase não sentiam a presença dela. "_Até que essa Elizabeth não é tão louca quanto p... Jack dizia_", Jaquie estivera a ponto de chamar Jack de "pai". Talvez ela realmente necessitasse de um... Ela não lembrava muito bem da família, mas às vezes tinha raras lembranças, perdidas, mas lembranças.

- Jaquie, você quer uma xícara de chá? Ou café? – perguntou Elizabeth, sorrindo.

- Ah... não, senhorita, obrigada. – Jaquie ficara com muita vergonha. Não conhecera aqueles amigos de Jaquie, e estava na casa deles.

- Você está negando café, Jaquie? - Jack estranhou. – O que houve com você? – pôs a mão na cabeça dela, brincalhão.

- Nadinha, papai. – Jaquie soltou, corada. – Vou sair por ai. Obrigada pela recepção. – falou para Elizabeth e Will. – Até breve. – uma breve referencia e Jaquie saiu da casa de seus anfitriões. Precisava clarear as idéias. Começara mesmo a achar que Jack era seu pai... e achava que amava-o como tal.

- Papai? – perguntou Elizabeth, sorrindo, para Jack, que ficou muito sem graça. – Quero saber sobre isso, "Capitão".

Jack olhou ao redor. Sabia que não tinha saída. Foi ai que o irmão de Charlotte, _Jack_, apareceu.

- Tio Jack. – o menino falou, meio sorrindo, meio sério.

- Oi, garoto. – Jack cumprimentou o seu "xará".

- E ai? Não vai dizer por que essa história de "papai"? – Will perguntou para ele, e a única saída de Jack foi contar toda a história.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jaquie andava distraída, os cabelos negros e finos se soltando do penteado, já que fazia muito tempo que ela estava com o mesmo.

Os olhos cor de ébano e puxados olhavam a todo redor, as mãos enfiadas no bolso. O sol estava se pondo, agora, e ela não tinha muita saída se não ficar perambulando por ai.

- _Menina..._ – ela escutou uma voz a chamando, e seu colar recomeçara a brilhar, mas ela não o via. Olhou para trás, assustada. – _Menina, venha cá... agora, por favor... preciso falar com você..._

- Quem é você? – perguntou Jaquie, firme.

- Uma pessoa muito importante. – uma mulher apareceu por detrás de uma parede. Ela só conseguia ver a metade do rosto da mulher, pois o sol lhe projetava uma sombra.

- E o que quer comigo? – perguntou Jaquie, tocando no colar.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

- Aonde será que aquela menina foi? – perguntava-se Jack, olhando fora da casa, para saber se Jaquie estava voltando.

- A menina só foi passear, Jack, ela volta! – Elizabeth fora até ele, puxando o vestido pesado. – Ela mostrou-se aos meus olhos muito parecida contigo.

- Comigo? – Jack olhou para Elizabeth, assustado. – Então ela não é lá grande coisa. – Jack voltou-se para a janela, para continuar olhando.

- Jack... às vezes o que parece ser não é... – Elizabeth deu batidinhas leves no ombro dele, e Jack, assim, decidiu ir atrás de sua pupila.

- Se eu não voltar, não esperem. – Jack saiu, avisando algo que não fazia o menor sentido (para ele) e saiu correndo atrás de Jaquie. Ele tinha que encontrar a menina.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_**N/A.: Desculpem! Esse capitulo ficou minúsculo! Juro que o 8 vai ser bem maior! Mas se eu botasse mais coisas, iria ficar sem graça!**_

_**Ui, ui, ui! Quem será essa mulher misteriosa?**_

_**Rsss**_

_**Flufflover: Olha, não se importe com o que os outros dizem, você é você e pronto, acabou! Não há nada melhor do que ajudar nossos amigos e eu fiquei muito feliz por você ter lido a minha review! E, nossa! Rs Moça, não foi só vc não! Eu tbm fiquei histérica quando pensei em botar o Jack tendo uma crise de ciúmes! Rs**_

_**Anita: Mesmo que demore "um ano" para escrever sua fic, sempre é bom começar!**_

_**Faz uma oneshot primeiro, e depois vai se aprimorando mais!**_

_**Rose! Quase ia postando sem agradecer a vc! Vc comentou ainda agorinha! Rsss**_

_**É verdade, o Jack tento um lado paternal é muito fofo**_

_**Outra coisa: O menino "Jack" tbm é da autoria da FluffLover, da mesma fic que a Charlotte!**_

_**Obrigada mesmo por tudo meninas!**_

_**Olha, acho que vai demorar um pouco para eu escrever o outro, pq to trocando o servidor da Internet, mas quando ficar legal, eu boto bem "uns cinco" no mesmo dia!**_

_**Bjos!**_

_**Polly Depp Weasley!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Grande homem, pequena menina

_N/A.: Sabe... daqui a pouco é dias dos pais... e ontem eu me toquei que essa fic tem tudo a ver com esse dia! (sou lerdaaaa)! Espero que vocês gostem (e não me matem depois!)!_

- Você é o que minha? – Jaquie sentia que ia chorar.

- Isso mesmo que você escutou, Jaquie. – A mulher puxara um cordão do pescoço, parecido com o de Jaquie, mas só que em vez de ser um golfinho, era uma estrela do mar.

- Ow... – Jaquie não sabia o que dizer. – Vo-você disse que se chamava como, mesmo?

- Meu nome é...

- Jaqueline! – Jaquie escutou uma voz interromper a da mulher, era o capitão Jack Sparrow, que chegava ao seu encontro. – Quem é essa mulher? – ele perguntou, áspero, olhando para a mulher que se encontrava com Jaquie.

- Jack! Ela conheceu meus pais! Ela os conheceu! Ela cuidou de mim desde que eu era um bebê! – Jaquie se abraçou à Jack, sorrindo, quase chorando de alegria.

- Certo. Quem é você? – Jack perguntou à mulher, menos áspero, mas ainda assim cauteloso.

A mulher hesitou. "_Será que devo dizer, logo agora?_".

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

- São eles ali, não é, Muriá? – perguntou um marujo mal encarado, com roupas muito sujas.

- Sim, sim... Ei, espere... Aquela não é a... Aqua Marine? – Muriá perguntou, apurando a vista.

- É, sim senhora... ela traiu a tripulação! – gritou um outro marujo, olhando com uma luneta.

- Vadia... – Muriá falou baixinho, iria tirar satisfações com ela agora.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

- Meu Deus! – Aqua gritou, apontando para trás. - Temos que correr!

- Por que? – Jack perguntou, e Aqua foi até ele, virou-o, o separando de Jaquie, e ele pôde ver um grupo de seis pessoas se aproximando.

- Vocês pensam que vão pra onde? – Muriá perguntou, parando na frente deles. As mãos nos quadris.

- Você não ia querer saber! – Jack falou, puxando a espada. – O que quer?

- Ela quer você. – Aqua falou, como se fosse qualquer coisa, levantando a sobrancelha. – E a Jaquie.

- E VOCÊ VEM ME DIZER ISSO AGORA? – Jaquie se rebelou, ponto as mãos na cintura e chacoalhando, como que irritada.

- Pelo menos eu disse! – Aqua tentou se proteger, levantando as duas mãos.

- Jaquie! – Jack gritou, de repente.

- Hum? – Jaquie foi até ele.

- QUANTO TEMPO EU VOU TER QUE ESPERAR AQUI NESSA POSIÇÃO! – Muriá gritou, irritada.

- Espera! – gritaram Jack e Jaquie ao mesmo tempo.

- Jaquie, pega essa doida ai e leva ela pro navio. – Jack sugeriu.

- Pra quê? – Jaquie perguntou, achando que ele tinha pirado.

- Leva ela... a gente precisa de uma "refém"... além do mais... ela é bonitinha. – Jack falou, com um meio sorriso.

- Canalha... – Jaquie falou baixinho, agarrou Aqua e saíram correndo.

Foi então que dois marujos correram atrás dela por comando de Muriá, mas Jaquie tinha um truque na manga. Ela havia descoberto que não era tão baixinha, mas que era o capitão que era muito alto. Com um só movimento da perna, acertou os dois marujos que estavam perto.

- Humpf! Eu sabia que meus pés enormes ainda serviriam de alguma coisa! – e saiu correndo com Aqua em seus calcanhares.

- Você não vai, capitão? – perguntou Muriá, o desafiando.

- Daqui a pouco. – Jack sorriu, com a espada em punho.

- Dê-me esta. – Muriá ordenou à um marujo que desse-lhe uma espada.

Agora... Jack teria de lutar com Muriá para voltar são e salvo ao navio... e parecia ser muito fácil... mas só parecia...

**_N/A.: Certo! Certo! Não cumpri minha promessa de que o cap 8 ia ser maior!_**

**_Mas muitas águas vão rolar ainda! Gente, o cap que vem vai ser super fofo! Um dos que eu mais me empenhei! Entonci pleaseeee! Leiam com carinho! e rum!_**

**_Flufflover! Obrigada novamente pelo seu comentário! rss_**

**_Adorei! Desculpa o seu Jack ter aparecido tão pouco, mas ele vai aparecer mais! Prometo!_**

**_Rose! Eu acho que é criatividade mesmo, por que a única parte que eu já tenho escrita é o fim (antes de saber do começo eu já sabia do fim, sabia? huahauhauahua), bem na parte que o Jack... UEPA! Se eu disser vai estragar! rss_**

**_É mesmo, o Will e a Lizzie devem ter zuado mesmo do pobrezinho... QUÁQUÁQUÁQUÁ! Nem quero imaginar!_**

**_Vou tentar ler sua fic! É que tô meio sobrecarregada, sabe? rsss..._**

**_Etecetera! Obrigada, viu? Comecei a ler a sua fic e ela tá muito boa, esculpa não ter lido até o final, mas é que tô meio sem tempo, como eu falei! (a fic é "A ilha da Sepultura")_**

**_Anita! Obrigada pelo comentário e por aceitar minha sugestão! Quando sua fic estiver prontinha, me avise! _**

**_Bjos à todaaas! Espero que Tenham gostado desse cap.. eu tava meio sem inspiração hoje! E acabei de descobrir que a Jaquie é mestre em artes marciais (iaaaa!)!_**

**_Gente, eu tô na maior complicação: Jack e Jaquie! Quando eu quero falar Jack, eu boto Jaquie e quando quero falar Jaquie, boto Jack... é a maior confusão.. espero que eu n tenha errado!_**

**_Bjokinhas no kokoro de cada uma!_**

**_Polly Depp Weasley!_**


	9. Chapter 9

Grande homem, pequena menina

_N/A.: Me perdoem, me perdoem, me perdoem por não ter postado logo, gente! Me desculpem mesmo! Mas estou postando e esse cap é muito maior que o anterior! Rs_

- Muito bem... quando que você me conheceu? – perguntou Jaquie, quando finalmente alertou os marujos do navio sobre o que estava acontecendo.

- Quando você era bebê... sua mãe me conheceu... e eu cuidei de você... só isso... – Aqua corou, mas não falou mais que isso... e foi por isso que Jaquie ficou desconfiada.

A moça se levantou, foi até a proa e olhou a cidade... o que será que estava acontecendo lá... o vento passou, e arrepiou seus pêlos, assanhou seus cabelos e levou sua preocupação embora...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

- Vamos começar? – perguntou Muriá, tirando uns fiozinhos presos em sua espada.

- As damas primeiro. – Jack fez uma referencia, irônico.

- Ah! – Muriá ficou terrivelmente irritada e partiu para cima de Jack, que foi rápido e se defendeu.

- O que foi? Irritou? – perguntou ele, tentando atormentá-la.

- Você vai se arrepender de ter se posto no meio do meu caminho, Jack Sparrow! – ela gritou, tentando enfiar a espada nele.

Jack passou a espada perto do pescoço dela, segurou a mão dela com força.

- Querida... é CAPITÃO Jack Sparrow. – Jack sorriu, e a atirou no chão.

- Eu quero a menina, Jack! Dê-me a menina! – Muriá lamentou-se, olhando para Jack.

- Para quê você quer minha miúda? – ele perguntou, se aproximando dela e postando a espada bem perto do coração dela.

- Não sou eu... se me matar agora, só vai irritá-lo! – Muriá gritou, quase a chorar. – A menina carrega um segredo dentro da alma, Jack! Você não faz idéia!

Jack olhou Muriá, confuso... estavam falando da mesma pessoa?

- A Jaquie? – perguntou, se ajoelhando ao lado de Muriá.

- Sim... Jaqueline Verona. Ela mesma! – Muriá levantou-se, mas só para poder olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Que segredo é esse? – perguntou Jack, olhando nos olhos de Muriá, mas ela olhou ao redor, um pouco assustada.

- Corra, Jack Sparrow, vai embora! – Ela se levantou, o puxando. – Corra, agora, ou ele vai descobrir!

- Descobrir o quê? Que segredo é esse? Jaquie sabe? – Jack começou a questionar, confusamente estranho.

- Jaquie tem um medalhão que pode controlar todas as criaturas do mar e que protege ela... se ela perder esse medalhão, Jack, ela vai morrer, por que o medalhão é parte dela... aliás... ela é parte do mar. – Muriá falou, misteriosa. – Agora vá! – falou, empurrando um espantado Jack.

- Jaquie... sabe? – foi a ultima coisa que perguntou.

- Não. – mal escutou e saiu correndo para o navio, para ver se a sua miúda estava bem... estava sentindo um aperto no peito. Se o colar sumisse, ela sumiria também?

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ela podia sentir o mar a chamando, enquanto Aqua a olhava, de longe, sentada perto do mastro. Ela tinha uma ligação muito maior com ele... até mesmo do que com a sua família.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

_- Tirem a menina da água! Tirem a menina da aqua! – gritava uma mulher, desesperada, por que sua filha de apenas quatro anos tinha caído na água salgada do mar, e estava prestes a se afogar._

_Jaquie não sentia o ar entrar em seus pulmões, mas alguma coisa estava acontecendo. O seu golfinho brilhava intensamente, e a pequena debatia as mãozinhas muito rápido._

_Então algo aconteceu... algo a levou para o raso... algo que ela só viu de relance... e não sabia o que era._

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

- Jaquie... – ela escutou uma voz conhecida em meio aos seus devaneios. Olhou para trás e viu seu capitão, olhando-a intensamente.

- Você está bem? O que houve? – perguntou ela, o abraçando.

- Estou bem, Jaquie... preciso falar com você... a sós... – disse ele, indicando a sua própria cabine.

- Está bem... – disse ela, se dirigindo para lá, e ao passar por Aqua, dar um leve "alô".

Chegando na cabine, Jack falou tudo o que tinha ouvido, o que achava, e porque que estava tão confuso.

Ao terminar de falar, já era bem noite, e Jaquie saiu meio zonza de lá dentro.

- O que está acontecendo? – Jack se perguntou. – Por que essa menina entrou em minha vida...? – ele perguntou, ainda mais confuso.

Foi quando ouviu alguém chorando.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jaquie estava encolhida no convés, chorando, novamente, quando ouviu Jack se aproximar.

- Ora, minha querida, você nunca para de chorar? – de alguma forma, Jack se sentia incomodado com esse fato.

- Eu não tenho uma família de verdade, Jack! Será que não entende!

- Você tem a mim... – ele constatou, cabisbaixo.

Jaquie o puxou para sentar-se ao seu lado e o abraçou, com força, e este a segurou como se ela fosse a mais delicada boneca de porcelana.

- Jack...?

- Hum?

- Posso pedir uma coisa...? – Jaquie perguntou, parando um pouco de chorar.

- O que é...? – perguntou Jack.

- Posso?

- Pode o que? – Jack estava confuso.

- Posso, de verdade, te chamar de... pai?

Jack teve uma sensação inimaginável. Será que realmente queria ser pai de Jaquie? A menina a quem dera seu nome, sem ao menos saber se ela era "digna" dele...

Bom, agora tinha absoluta certeza que ela era digna...

- Pode. – ele a abraçou mais forte.

- Obrigada. – Jaquie sorriu, e de tanto chorar, adormeceu nos braços de seu tutor.

_**N/A.: Uau! Não fui eu quem fez! Eu prometi que seria maior não?**_

_**Gente, peço desculpas novamente por ter demorado tanto... espero que algumas dúvidas (rs) tenham sido esclarecidas! **_

_**Anita! Obrigada por estar gostando! E me avise mesmo! Rs**_

_**Fluff! Obrigada pelo comentário... espero que sua espera tenha sido saciada hoje! Talvez eu mostre o que "realmente" a Aqua tem a ver com Jaquie!**_

_**Telpe! Obrigada por estar gostando! Moça, quais são suas teorias? Pode dizer, extravasar... vocês podem até tentar adivinhar o que vai acontecer no final! Rs**_

_**Estrela, obrigada pelo comentário, viu?**_

_**Etecetera! Querida, obrigada pelo comentário! Vou procurar ouvir essa música!**_

_**Beijos à todas as que estão lendo, e mais uma vez, desculpem a demora! Rs**_

_**Beijos!**_

_**Polly Depp Weasley**_


	10. Chapter 10

Grande homem, pequena menina 

**_N/A.: gente, espero que ao ler esse cap vocês não chorem, e muito menos que me matem... é que ele tá (muito) deprimente... espero que entendam, é assim que as coisas devem acontecer. Se quiser desistir, eu tenho outras fics com capítulos mais alegres, sabem? Bom... se quiserem arriscar..._**

Jaquie acordara duas vezes mais feliz naquele dia. O sol estava irradiando sua beleza dourada e o navio estava limpo, graças aos esforços de Aqua em "obrigar" a todos os marujos a limparem – no.

Jack estava, como sempre, dentro de sua cabine. Estava pensando no que fizera na noite passada...

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

_- Jack...?_

_- Hum?_

_- Posso pedir uma coisa...? – Jaquie perguntou, parando um pouco de chorar._

_- O que é...? – perguntou Jack._

_- Posso?_

_- Pode o que? – Jack estava confuso._

_- Posso, de verdade, te chamar de... pai?_

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Ele, realmente, nunca sentira uma emoção tão forte, ou um carinho tão singelo desde aquela noite. Talvez, quando cuidara de Jack e Charlotte, filhos de Will e Elizabeth. Mas SER o pai, agora ele sabia, era bem mais gratificante. Sentir que é amado por uma pessoa é tão... tão... ele não sabia dizer a palavra, mas sabia que gostava do que sentia, mesmo que não soubesse o que era. Mas Jaquie NÃO era sua filha, e ele se negava a acreditar que ela era realmente.

- Senhor! Senhor! Capitão! – ele ouvia uma mulher gritar no lado de fora, e ao abrir a porta da cabine, viu uma Aqua muito assanhada, mas com o vestido levemente aberto. Ele sentiu que corou. – Navios! Navios por todos os lados! São da Muriá!

- E agora? Onde está a Jaquie? – ele perguntou, saindo da cabine e constatando que realmente estavam lá.

- Escondida, lá embaixo. – Aqua falou, meio frustrada.

- E ela _concordou_ em ir se esconder...? – ele perguntou, sabendo que isso não era da índole de Jaquie.

- Bem... na verdade, ela está amarrada. – Aqua falou, levantando as sobrancelhas e franzindo elas ao mesmo tempo, meio que com duvida.

- _Amarrada? AMARRADA?_ – Jack ficou com raiva, tinham amarrado ela! Como ela poderia lutar agora?

- Mas se não tivéssemos a amarrado, ela teria vindo lutar! – Aqua disse, se defendendo.

- Mas é jus- - Jack não conseguiu terminar a frase: um pirata do outro navio saltara em cima dele. Estava tão compenetrado em brigar com Aqua que se esquecera completamente do que estava acontecendo. Livrou-se muito rápido, e puxou a espada, golpeando-o. – Esses são rápidos. Solte a Jaquie e venham as duas lutar comigo. Afinal, são as únicas mulheres do meu barco. – ele falou, sorrindo, irônico.

- Seja como queiras, "capitão". – falou Aqua, conseguindo ser mais irônica que Jack e descendo o convés para desamarrar Jaquie.

Ao chegar lá embaixo, Aqua notou algo estranho. Procurou ao redor, embaixo das redes, das mesas, atrás de móveis...

- Meu Santo Deus! – Aqua gritou, e subiu para o convés, e procurou até onde pôde, olhando de soslaio o capitão lutando com três homens, e vencendo-os.

Não achou.

Ela começou a olhar para baixo, como se isso fosse resolver. Então, misteriosamente, todos os homens foram saindo, e até o capitão ficou espantado com isso.

- Aqua! – ele gritou, indo em direção à ela, correndo. – Por que isso?

Aqua olhou para ele, os olhos lacrimejando.

- Levaram-na... – ela mal conseguia respirar, e os lábios de Jack começaram a tremer.

Ele não pensou duas vezes, correu para tentar chegar ao navio que já partia, e viu um homem velho, um pouco barrigudo, e Muriá do lado. E ao lado dele, dois homens segurando a sua "miúda".

- Jaquie! – ele gritou, segurando numa corda para tentar pular.

- Pai! Ajuda-me! – Jaquie gritou, chorando.

Jack já ia pular quando sentiu algo muito quente e muito dolorido passar por seu braço, o que o fez cair.

- Jack! – Aqua gritou, correndo até ele. Jaquie começou a se debater, mas os homens que a seguravam eram muito fortes. O navio se foi...

- Jack! Por favor! Jack! – Aqua estava desesperada. – Foi um tiro... mas não faço idéia de onde veio... - ela se agarrou ao corpo dele. Olhou o navio partindo, com a pequena-grande menina chamada Jaquie. Uma dor partiu no seu peito. Vendo Jack sangrando e Jaquie desaparecendo no nevoeiro que começava a surgir, a única coisa que pôde fazer foi gritar até suas forças acabarem. E ela gritou. E chorou. Parecia que o mar desaguava em seus olhos escuros. A pele tão branca, mas tão sem vida. Agarrou-se ao seu capitão, e ali ficou chorando, até que os marujos ainda restantes fossem ajudá-los.

**_N/A.: Minha gente, desculpa mesmo pela demora, é que estava meio dodói! Rsss_**

**_Até por que eu perdi os pápeis desse capitulo na metade dele (é, gente, essa é só a metade do cap! Mas ficou mais emocionante assim!)!_**

**_Espero que vocês não tenham ficado na maior espectativa do mundo...rss  
_**

**_Telpe! Linda! Você ainda vai penar pra saber o que tem a ver o medalhão com Jaquie! rsss_**

**_Muito obrigada por estar acompanhando!_**

**_Yullie! Uma nova leitora! Que lindo! Desculpe-me ter feito você esperar, mas agora você já sabe os motivos, Savvy? Muito obrigada por ter gostado! Você já está no meu kokoro!_**

**_ETECETERA! Quem madou estragar minha surpresa! rsss Agora vou mudar os planos, e você nem vai saber o que vai acontecer! lalalalalala fazendo careta_**

**_Mas você tem uma dedução muito boa, viu? Mas, hahai! Desculpe-me pois não é isso que vai acontecer! rsss_**

**_Lola! Obrigada por estar lendo! Estou cada vez mais contagiada pelos comentários de todos! rsss Obrigada mesmo!_**

**_Fluff, minha querida! Isso é um mistério. na verdade, as palavras de Muriá eram mesmo para intrigar! rss... Ainda bem que tudo está acontecendo de "acordo com o plano"! Você vai saber! rsss_**

**_Lilys, Lilys... você é louca! rss Mas gostei de sua teoria! rssss_**

**_Gente, sabia que quando eu fiz esse capitão misterioso, com uma intenção, essa mesma intenção vai aparecer no PDC 3? Fui descobrir um dia desses, premonição? rsss_**

**_Espero que não tenham ficado com vontade de me matar depois desse cap, pra tudo se tem um jeito, galera!_**

**_rss_**

**_bjos_**


	11. Chapter 11

Grande homem, pequena menina

**_N/A.: (correndo com um papel na mão) EU ACHEI! ACHEI A PARTE QUE TINHA PERDIDO! (tropeça num sapato e sai capotando até chegar no computador) rsss_**

_**Desculpem, novamente, à minha demora. Sabem, eu sou um pouco aparvalhada, preciso me concentrar mesmo! Rs**_

_**Sabe, as coisas estão ficando um pouco feias para o nosso amado capitão, mas com certeza ele vai se livrar dessa.**_

Aqua via Jack deitado numa cama no seu próprio gabinete. Estava pálido, mas reagiu bem ao tiro e esta se recuperando. Já havia mais de três dias que estava ferido, sem se movimentar, o que era mais doloroso, porque ela via o seu capitão querer sair e não poder, e se sentindo um néscio.

Eles estavam fortificando uma nobre amizade. Uma amizade tão forte, que Aqua começou a sentir que gostava do Capitão... E ele também, mas claro que lê não iria contá-la. Eles estavam numa missão muito importante, mas ele não queria continuar.

- Jack, por favor! É da sua FILHA que estamos falando! Me poupe! – Aqua gritou.

- Jaquie NÃO É minha filha, Aqua! – Jack gritava, retribuindo o olhar ameaçador que Aqua lhe lançava.

- Você é um idiota, Jack Sparrow, um idiota! E o pior é que eu gosto de você, seu burro! A menina está em perigo! Não quero saber se ela é ou não sua filha, mas quero a Jaquie de volta nessa porcaria desse barco! – Aqua começou a chorar, e correu para o quarto onde Jaquie ficava, tentando esquecer que tinha falado todas aquelas coisas para Jack.Ela queria esquecer que gostava dele, ela queria esquecer de tudo.

Foi quando ouviu a porta abrir.

Olhou com seus olhos vermelhos, e a figura de um homem grande e original estava à sua frente.

- Capitão Jack Sparrow? – Aqua não conseguia tirar os olhos de Jack.

- Não, Aqua. Só Jack. – Ele a levantou e a beijou, muito delicadamente para o capitão Jack Sparrow.

Aqua sentiu que ia desfalecer, e ele nem se atrevia à tocá-la. O sabor do beijo estava ficando salgado, por causa das lágrimas dela.

Aqua encostou a testa no ombro de Jack.

- Jack...? – ela o chamou, meio envergonhada.

- Sim...? – respondeu ele, meio incapacitado de falar.

- Eu... – ela se separou dele, olhando pro chão. – Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa.

- E o que é? – perguntou ele, levantando a cabeça dela pelo queixo, com apenas um dos dedos.

- Meu... meu nome não é Aqua...

Ele se sentiu estranho naquela hora.

- E qual é seu nome, então? – perguntou ele, se separando dela, intrigado.

Ela hesitou por um momento, e depois olhou para Jack. Um turbilhão de pensamentos veio à tona na cabeça de "Aqua", e ela falou, meio que decidida:

- Lunna Verona. – E fechou os olhos.

Jack abaixou a cabeça. "Então ela é parente de Jaquie?", perguntou a si próprio, muito confuso, coisa que só acontecia freqüentemente desde que conhecera Jaquie.

- Por que mentiu sobre seu nome? Você é o quê da Jaquie?

- Para salvá-lo, Jack! À você e sua filha!

- Jaquie não é minha filha! – Ele gritou, sentindo o coração apertar.

- Aquela menina te ama como se você fosse a última pessoa do mundo, Jack! Ela não sabe que eu sou a tia dela, muito menos que existe mais um Verona no mundo! E você a ama como filha também, posso sentir isso!

Jack se calou. Será que ama mesmo Jaquie Verona Sparrow? Aquela menina que surgira instantaneamente em sua vida?

"Pai! Ajuda-me!" – Jack relembrou, sofregamente, daquela cena, que lhe corroia o coração. Jack estava quase chorando, ao pensar que sua miúda estava num lugar estranho, sem ninguém... um lugar estranho... sua filha...

Ele escondeu o rosto no chapéu, pos não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas.

- Jack, não tenha medo de chorar... – Lunna o abraçou, tentando confortá-lo de algum modo. – Todo mundo chora, principalmente se perde alguém que ama...

- Um _Sparrow_ nunca chora, A... Lunna. – repetiu Jack, ainda enrolado com os nomes.

- E agora, Jack? – Lunna perguntou, se separando dele.

Jack ajeitou suas grandes botas de couro (vendo, no fundo do quarto, as botas marrons de Jaquie) e saiu do quarto. Pretendia mudar de curso. E olhou sua bússola, que indicava o que ele mais queria no mundo.

- Jack, aonde vais? – Lunna perguntou, o segurando pelo braço.

- Encontrar a _minha filha_. – foi a resposta de Jack Sparrow.

_**N/A.: Owww... Gente, espero não ter ficado meloso demais... e desculpem-me novamente pela demora, é que não queria mudar o curso das coisas e só encontrei esse bendito papel ontem... sorry! u.u**_

**_Lola Sparrow! Sorry pela demora! É eu sei, eu fui má... mas é isso que dá graça! Rss_**

_**Etecetera...! Linda! Obrigada pelo comentário... to sim, melhor, só tou um pouquinho mal do kokoro, mas o resto ta tudo ok! Bjo!**_

**_Fluff! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap! Uff, foi uma demora imensa pra postar, né? Espero que não tenhas ficado esperando! Obrigada pelo coment, viu? Bjo!_**

_**Yullie! Obrigada pelo novo comentário! Ahh! Agora todas as dúvidas estão chegando ao fim! (ou não! Rsss) Mas como prometi, acho que essa fic vai chegar no cap 50! Rsss**_

_**Bjos!**_

_**Lilys! Owww, meu amor... chore nããão... pra tudo se tem um jeito! escutando Coldplay Obrigada pelo coment, viu? Bjo!**_

_**Botan! Obrigada por ter gostado da minha fic, viu? Seja bem vinda ao meu mundinho! Obrigada por ter "curtido" a Jaquie também! Bjos!**_

_**Bom, qualquer coisa, lembro de ter postado as fotos (desenhos) de Jaquie e Aqua no meu vibe ( ), se quiserem dar uma conferida rsss**_

_**Bjos!**_

_**Polly Depp Weasley. **_


	12. Chapter 12

Grande homem, pequena menina

Já se passara um mês. Um mês inteiro. Eles estavam exaustos, com fome... quase sem suprimentos, numa ilha que nem faziam idéia de qual era. Lunna estava muito pálida a cada dia... estava acontecendo alguma coisa, alguma coisa que ninguém sabia. O capitão também não estava bem. Além da consciência pesada por não ter conseguido salvar Jaquie, tinha a dor no coração por não tê-la por perto. Agora sabia que realmente amava Jaquie como uma filha. Agora tinha certeza absoluta.

Lunna estava sentada na beira da praia, quase adormecida, quando teve uma visão...

"Era uma moça, de mais ou menos a idade de Jaquie, vestida com um vestido azul claro e cinza, sentada na beira no mar, com as mãos juntas, no peito... O olhar vago... O negro enverdecido dos seus olhos apagados e sem vida, uma lágrima ameaçando cair.

Chega um rapaz, da mesma idade, só que bem mais alto e de olhos muito negros. Senta-se ao seu lado, a abraça pela cintura. E ela chora. Chora... Usara o mesmo vestido à dois anos, com a esperança de que, se ele voltasse, a encontrasse novamente e a reconhecesse. Ela sorriria para o rapaz alto de lindos olhos azuis, e viveria feliz como sempre sonhou... Mas ele não estava lá... e nunca estivera...".

- Lunna? – Jack sentou-se ao seu lado, acordando-a do devaneio momentâneo.

- Oi, Jack. – Lunna respirou fundo, e olhou para ele, cerrando os olhos levemente para que o sol de fim de tarde não a cegasse.

- Estavas tão pensativa... – ele reconheceu, ajeitando os fios de cabelos soltos dela.

- Tive uma visão... – ela olhou para o mar, meio alaranjado.

- Passado... futuro... presente? – ele indagou.

- Não sei... – Lunna abaixou os olhos e olhou para o próprio vestido... era cinza com listas azuis claras, tal qual a da moça da praia. Mas ela sabia que não era ela. Sabia que a menina era outra pessoa... uma pessoa totalmente diferente dela, mas quem seria?

- Bom... Que tal acordar para o mundo real e nos ajudar a procurar comida, an? – Jack perguntou, com um meio sorriso.

- Claro.. "Capitão"... – Lunna deu um beijo na bochecha de Jack e se levantou, o deixando sentado na areia fofa e alaranjada da praia.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

- Por que ele muda de cor? – Muriá perguntou, olhando o colar que Jaquie não soltava nunca, e que agora estava muito escuro, um azul da cor do céu de meia noite.

- Eu não sei... ele simplesmente muda... – Jaquie falou, olhando o colar delicadamente.

- Jaquie... – Muriá começou, chegando mais perto. – Não queremos te ferir... sabemos quem você é... sabemos do que você precisa, sabemos tudo sobre você... você não pode fugir do destino, menina... acredite, confie em mim e saberá o que estamos fazendo.

- Aqua não confia em você. E eu confio na Aqua. – Jaquie falou, séria. Os olhos cor de ébano escurecendo mais ainda.

- Essa tua Aqua ainda vai te decepcionar muito, menina! Muito! – Muriá quase gritara, se levantando bruscamente.

- O fato, Muriá, é que minha _família_ não me magoaria. Nunca. – Jaquie virou para a janela do barco onde estava, deixando uma confusa Muriá ao seu lado. Ela não fazia idéia do porquê que tinha dito aquilo, mas dissera, e foi o bastante para que Muriá saísse do seu caminho.

Então os olhos dela ficaram embaçados, e de repente, ela apenas viu dois olhos azuis, muito claros, à sua frente. E depois se sumiram, sem deixar rastros, ou pistas... sem ela saber quem era ou o que fazia nos seus pensamentos.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

- Olha o que achamos, senhor! – gritou um dos capangas do capitão "de Muriá", segurando um rapaz de mais ou menos 18 anos, com olhos arregalados e extremamente azuis.

- Um rapaz... o que fazia? – O homem perguntou, indiferente.

- Roubando...! – um dos homens gritou, lá de trás dos outros.

- Vocês também o fazem! – o rapaz protestou, e levou um chute na barriga como recompensa.

- Acho que você merece uma prisão. – o capitão sorriu malignamente. – Do lado da garota.

- Idiotas... – o rapaz sussurrou, antes de levar um tapão na cara.

- Cale-se. Temos coisas melhores para você, rapazinho... – e então, a porta da cabine se fechou. E foi só.

_**N/A.: Oi, gente! I'm come back! Rsss**_

**_Muito obrigada pelos comentários viu? Desculpem ter demorado para postar... mas como falei para a Ety (posso te chamar assim, Etecetera?) estou com uns problemas do kokoro, sabem?_**

_**Bom, vou simplificar pra vocês:**_

_**Moro no nordeste, e a pessoa que eu amo, no sudeste. O meu ex gosta de mim, mas eu n gosto mais dele, e o menino que eu gosto mora super longe de mim. Agora, meu ex diz que me ama mais que tudo e está muito triste, mas isso é só fato, até porque ele me decepcionou 4 vezes seguidas (nessas 4 vezes arranjava várias namoradas e ficantes e tal). Agora eu to nesse vuco-vuco... e agora? Que eu faço?**_

_**Bom... rsss... desculpem-me estar metendo vocês nos meus problemas, mas só estou justificando a minha falta de criatividade de ultimamente... Muito obrigada pelos comentários mesmo, amo todas vocês, não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês...**_

_**Fluff... muito obrigada mesmo pelo comentário... eu não falei que o Capitão ia gostar de alguém? Rss Muito obrigada mesmo! Bjo!**_

_**Lola! Obrigada pelo comentário... ah... vamos ver como a Jaquie reagirá, né? Rs... bjo!**_

_**Ety, Ety, Ety... finalmente alguém sabe o que é sofrer do kokoro! Muito obrigada pelo coment... foi entusisasmante! Rss... beijos, beijos!**_

_**Xau, xau fui...!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Grande homem, pequena menina**

-... como se já não bastasse, estou aqui presa nesse cubículo que esses... não-sei-o-quê chamam de cela!

- Olha, procura te acalmar, isso não vai dar em nada! – o rapaz alto estava sentado, ou quase isso (ele estava mais para "deitado"), na cama empobrecida e comida de traças no calabouço do navio, e Jaquie gritava suas lamurias.

- Me acalmar! ME ACALMAR? EU ESTOU CALMA! – ela se revoltava e chutava todas as paredes da cela, de vez em quando jogando o corpo contra o portão. – Pior se eu estivesse como você, sentado ai nessa coisa que eles chamam de "cama"!

- Você, na outra encarnação, teve depressão? – ele perguntou, irônico, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Deixe de ser um legume. – ela se sentou no chão, frustrada. – Não me disse o seu nome.

- Diego. Diego Merbeth. – o rapaz de olhos azuis estendeu a mão para Jaquie, sentada bem à sua frente.

Depois de tentar roubar o navio, Diego foi jogado no cárcere junto com Jaquie, e esperavam que eles dois continuassem lá, Jaquie gritando e Diego sem fazer nada.

- Jaquie Sparrow. – Ela apertou a mão dele, mas ele arregalou os olhos.

- "Jack" Sparrow é uma mulher! – perguntou, jogando-se ao lado dela.

- Não, não, não... Jack Sparrow é meu pai. Eu sou Jaquie, _Jaquieeee_! – disse ela, acentuando o final. – De Jaqueline.

- Ahhh... Sabe, uma vez conheci uma menina que tinha o seu nome... era... Jaqueline... Jaqueline... Verona... parece que era assim...

- Mas EU sou Jaqueline Verona! – ela se levantou de um salto.

- Não! Você disse que era Sparrow! – ele fez o mesmo movimento, mas ele era muito, muito, muito maior que ela, então o impacto foi bem maior, tanto que ela se perdeu.

- Ahh... er... ah, sim! É que não sou filha de verdade do Jack... fui adotada. Meu nome é Jaqueline Carina Verona, ai, como ele virou meu pai, ficou Jaqueline Carina Verona Sparrow. Entendeu?

- Ah, sim, sim... – parece que ele não gostou de ter "errado".

- Oras... mas como você me conhecia?

- Ah... essa é fácil. Lembro que uma garotinha, assim, uma miniatura sua, veio correndo, chorando e bateu em mim... tinha mais ou menos uns... 7, 8 anos...

- Foi quando meus pais morreram... eu lembro...

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

_- Menina, você está bem? – um menino de mais ou menos 8 ou 9 anos lhe perguntou, logo que ela bateu nele._

_- Eu pareço estar bem? – a menina perguntou, lágrimas avulsas saindo de seus olhos ébanos._

_- Desculpe... o que houve? – ele perguntou, limpando uma lágrima do rosto dela desajeitadamente com o polegar. _

_- Eu... eu não quero falar sobre isso... – ela escondeu o rosto com as mãos, a fim de que ele não visse que ela recomeçara a chorar._

_- Não tenha medo de mim... pode falar..._

_- Qual o teu nome? – ela perguntou, olhando para ele._

_- Diego. – respondeu o menino "fofinho" à sua frente._

_- Jaqueline... – ela limpou uma de suas lágrimas, e eles passaram a tarde conversando... Mas depois disso, nunca mais se viram._

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

- E agora o que vai ser de nós? – Jaquie perguntou, se jogando contra a parede.

- O que é isso brilhando no seu pescoço? – Perguntou Diego, se aproximando dela.

- Isso o quê?

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lunna estava deitada ao lado de Jack, olhando o vazio. Tinha a impressão de que se passara um ano depois que Jaquie desaparecera, mas não se passava mais que um mês.

- Jaquie... – ela sussurrou, quando uma lágrima desceu de seu olho azul, o transformando instantaneamente em verde. Nunca entendera por que tinha um olho azul e um castanho. Também não se preocupava. Ela se sentou, se enrolando com um lençol (estava totalmente despida) e trocou de roupa. Agora ela sabia que amava Jack. Tinha certeza absoluta, e tinha medo que ele se machucasse ou acontecesse algo à ele.

- Lun...? – Era a voz rouca de Jack.

- Sim...? – ela se virou para ele, e ele pôde notar que ela estava a chorar.

- O que houve? – ele a chamou para sentar-se ao seu lado na cama.

- Essa situação toda... eu me sinto tão mal... sabendo que a Jaquie está num lugar que nós não sabemos qual é... sabendo que ela está muito triste sozinha... sabendo que podem machucá-la, ou... ou... ou...

- Shhh... – ele pôs o indicador nos lábios vermelho-pálidos dela. – Vamos encontrar a Jaquie. Nem que eu morra tentando. – e deu um meio sorriso, fazendo com que Lunna apoiasse a cabeça no seu ombro.

- Eu te amo, Jack. – ela falou, sem mais, nem menos. E o que ele pôde fazer foi abraçá-la.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

- Jaqueline. – ela Muriá, que estava a frente da grade, a chamando.

- O que queres? – ela respondeu, seca.

- Temos um trabalho para você. E para o menino também. Vão passar a noite limpando o convés e tudo o mais. Não pensem em fugir. A não ser que queiram uma morte dolorosa no fundo do mar. – ela sorriu, ironicamente, entrando na cela e empurrando os dois para um monte de coisas "de limpar", o que fez Diego cair sem querer em cima de Jaquie, tropeçando e cair de bumbum no chão. – O que não seria uma má idéia, vendo que certas pessoas não são qualificadas nem para se manter em pé. – e saiu, nababesca, de perto dos dois.

Mas o que ela não sabia, era que Jaquie e Diego tinham arquitetado um plano... e que ele se realizaria logo, logo... não era a toa que o golfinho de Jaquie ficava laranja. Não mesmo.

_Continua..._

_**N/A.: Olá, gente! Mais uma vez, peço desculpas pelo atraso... mas estou no período e provas... vocês sabem o outro porquê...**_

_**E, more one time, vim pedir MUITO OBRIGADA pelos comentários! Vocês não sabem o quando me deixam feliz e com vontade de continuar a fic!**_

_**Fluff... Obrigada pelo comentário, você sempre me empurra pra cima, viu? Um beijão! Espero que continue gostando!**_

_**Lilys! Rss... obrigada pela sugestão! Rss... e obrigada por estar gostando da fic! Bjos!**_

_**Ety... Thank's garota! Eu te add, ta? Rss... Obrigada por estar gostando, obrigada mesmo! Bjos!**_

_**Yullie... obrigada! chorando Muito obrigada mesmo! Obrigada por estar gostando da minha fic!**_

_**Ah, meninas! Vocês não sabem o quanto eu estou feliz por estarem lendo a minha fic, e estarem gostando, porque nunca tive uma fic que fizesse "sucesso" como essa está fazendo! Me perdoem se cometi algum erro ao escrever, ou se não escrevi as personagens corretamente, mas estou fazendo o melhor que posso!**_

_**Um grande beijo,**_

_**Polly Depp Weasley.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Grande homem, pequena menina_**

- Olhe... aquilo é uma ilha? – Jaquie perguntou à Diego, apontando para o monte de terra que se formava na noite escura.

Diego se levantou e pulou em cima da proa, para ver melhor.

- É sim. – Desceu, e andou até Jaquie. – Então? Vamos?

Jaquie o olhou confusa. Logo quando se encontraram, eles arquitetaram um plano. O tal seria: se encontrassem uma ilha, pulariam do navio e nadariam até lá. Bem, não é um dos melhores planos que Jaquie já fizera, mas era o único que ela tinha.

Mas agora estava batendo um medo nela... um medo que ela nunca sentira antes. Seu golfinho ficara azul escuro.

- Você não vai? – ele perguntou, dobrando um pouco os joelhos para olhar-lhe o rosto.

- Não sei se conseguiremos, Diego... e se nos afogarmos, ou... ou... ou.. – ela começou a se balançar freneticamente, o que o fez segurar com força seus braços.

- Jaqueline! – Ele olhou-a nos olhos. – Se a gente chegar lá eu te beijo! Agora vamos! – ele a pôs nos braços, foi para cima da proa. – Seria melhor na prancha?

- É verdade que você vai...

- É Sim! Vamos nessa! – Ele pulou com ela nos braços dentro da água.

Jaquie sentiu que ele a segurara com mais força, e começou a emergir com ela.

Finalmente, quando atingiram a superfície, Jaquie gritou:

- Você é louco!

- Eu sei! Mas se não fosse ago- - ele engoliu um pouco de água (estava segurando Jaquie). – agora, não seria nunca mais!

- Então vamos até lá? – Jaquie se soltou dele, e arrancou a saia do vestido que usava, expondo uma calça justa e branca.

- Onde você mora te deixam usar isso? – ele puxou a perna dela para fora da água escura.

- Claro que... não! – ela puxou a perna de volta. – Agora me solte e vamos embora.

- Ok... – eles começaram a nadar. E nadaram muito... mas eles estavam começando a ficar cansados...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

- Cansei de procurá-la aqui! – gritou Lunna, desesperada. Há dois meses procurara Jaquie e nada. Nem um sinal do navio, muito menos da menina.

- E nós vamos pra onde? – perguntou Jack, cansado, subindo o morro onde ela estava.

- Você é o capitão! Você que sabe! – ela se jogou no chão, sob o sol quente.

- Lunna... – Ele se pôs por cima dela, se apoiando nos braços. – Nós temos que continuar procurando em todos os lugares que podemos. Não irei me perdoar nunca se acontecer algo à Jaquie, e você sabe disso.

- Oh, Jack! – Ele o abraçou, fazendo com isso que ele se sentasse à força. – Eu não estou mais agüentando! Essa menina não aparece nunca!

- Lun... não se preocupe. Acho que sei como achá-la. – Jack olhava num ponto fixo.

Lunna virou o rosto para lá, e viu um navio de madeira de lei, marrom escura. Agora era a chance deles.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jaquie abriu os olhos, o sol quente a cegando. Passou a mão onde estava. Era areia.

- Areia... – ela pegou um punhado, sentando-se. – Areia...? AREIA! – Ela começou a pular feito uma doida.

- Diego! Diego! – Ela o viu deitado na areia fofinha, e pulou em cima dele, o acordando. – A gente conseguiu, Diego!

- Calma... calma... – ele se sentou, meio dopado. – Onde estamos? – ele perguntou.

- Na ilha! Nós conseguimos! – ela deu um sorriso estonteante. O maior sorriso de vitória que já dera na vida.

- Hahahahaha! – ele também começou a sorrir, e acordou imediatamente.

- Yahoo! – ela o abraçou, tendo que saltar para abraçá-lo pelo pescoço.

- Jaquie... – ele a separou de si.

- O que foi? – ela o olhou, com dúvida.

- Eu lembrei de uma coisa... – ele falou, se aproximando dela.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

- Nós vamos lá? – Lunna perguntou, olhando para o navio.

- Vamos sim. Eles estão com a Jaquie, e nós vamos para lá. – Ele falou, sério.

- Capitão! – gritou um marujo lá de baixo do morro.

- O que é? – perguntou ele, irritadiço.

- Eles estão descendo do navio! – gritou, apontando para o barco.

Como Jack estava conversando com Lunna, não viu direito. Quando retomou o olhar, viu os piratas do navio inimigo embarcando na areia fofa da praia.

- Vamos pegá-los? – perguntou Lunna, pegando uma pistola que tinha no cós da calça.

- É... vamos pegá-los. – Jack deu um meio sorriso, olhando para o objeto de qual se vingaria.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

- Do que... do que lembrou? – ela perguntou, muito confusa.

- Disso... – Ele pôs uma mãe no queixo dela, e a beijou.

Jaquie arregalou os olhos, assustada. Como ele... como ele ousava?... Ela começara a sentir o gosto salgado do mar na boca dele, e ia se entregando mais (até agora nem tinha aberto a boca). Seus joelhos começaram a tremer e suas mãos endureceram no pescoço dele.

Ao se separarem, ele a olhos profundamente com seus olhos azuis.

Ele não era o mais bonito, nem o mais charmoso dos garotos que Jaquie conhecera. Aliás, ele era magro e tinha cabelos meio compridos e lisos, o que o deixava parecendo um rebelde. Mas alguma coisa nele a chamava. Alguma coisa nele a fazia o desejar. Alguma coisa em Diego a dizia que eram dele os olhos azuis que vira.

- Jaquie...? – ele a chamou, tirando-a de seu devaneio.

- O que foi isso? – ela perguntou, olhando para a ponta dos pés descalços.

- Um beijo... eu jurei, não jurei? – ele ergueu a cabeça dela pelo queixo, com o dedo indicador.

- Mas... por que eu? – ela perguntou, confusa.

- Porque sim... – ele deu um sorrisinho.

- Eu não sou... não sou bonita... ou, ou... ou...

- Shhh... – ele a olhou delicadamente. – Cale a boca. Você é linda, nunca te disseram isso não? – ele começou a fazer caretas para ela, o que a fez rir. – e fica ainda mais bonita sorrindo.

Isso a fez corar instantaneamente.

- Jaquie... – ele a chamou, e ela o olhou.

Mas antes que pudesse pensar, ele a puxou pela cintura e deu um outro beijo nela, mas muito mais ousado. Ele puxou os braços dela e os passou por cima do pescoço, e finalmente ela conseguiu fechar os olhos.

- Você é louco. – disse ela, depois, o olhando.

- Eu sei. – ele sorriu. – Acho que estou gostando de alguém. – ele encostou a testa na testa de Jaquie. Mas ela não tinha certeza de que gostava dele. Muito menos pensava que gostava dele. Mas ele era tão amigo dela...

Foi então que ouviram um tiro. As aves começaram a voar para cima deles.

Diego pegou a mãe dela e correram para onde ouviram o tiro, e Jaquie quase desmaiava quando vira.

- _Papai..._

_Continua..._

_**N/A.: Parece que a coisa está pegando fogo!** **Bom... e agora? O que vai acontecer? uuu...**_

_**Gente... acho que algumas coisas se resolveram... eu briguei feio com o meu ex... acho que n dá mais certo mesmo. E o outro me ajudou tanto... ai, ai...**_

_**P.S.: O "Diego" é inspirado nele... rss**_

_**Mais uma leitora! Kadzinha, obrigada pelo comentário! Não sabe o quanto isso me deixa feliz.**_

_**Bom... agora vou fzer uma merchan básica.**_

_**Gente, minha priminha de 9 anos publicou uma fic aqui no e bem, como ela tem 9 anos, não ficou lá essas coisas, mas queria que vocês dessem uma lidinha na historinha dele e fizessem um comentário positivo, pq ela ficou tão alegre...**_

_**Bom, o link da histórinha dela é: www pontofanfictionpontonet/s/3183311/1/**_

_**Botei esses "pontos" pq se n o site tira o link **_

_**Bjos!**_

_**Polly Depp Weasley. **_

_  
_


	15. Chapter 15

Grande homem, pequena menina 

Não. Não. Jack não fora atingido, foi outro marujo. Um marujo inimigo... e quem estava com a arma?

Começou a catar por todos os lados, ainda com os dedos presos aos de Diego, e encontrou "Aqua" com uma pistola na mão, abaixada, os olhos semicerrados, o vestido rasgado.

- Queremos a menina! – Jack gritou claramente para o capitão do outro navio.

- Jack Sparrow, eu suponho. – o capitão desconhecido falou, se aproximando mais dele. Os marujos de Jack ergueram as armas, mas Jack pediu, com um aceno de mão, para que eles a abaixassem.

- Sim... e quem é você? – Jack perguntou, relaxando, mas ainda assim em posição de guarda.

- Ah... pensei que você soubesse quem sou eu... – Disse o homem, puxando o chapéu de cima de sua cabeça, deixando visível os cabelos meio compridos e prateados, e um rosto muito magro e olhos escuros. Jack ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Eu conheço você...? – Jack perguntou, se aproximando.

- Hum... é claro que conhece, Jack... – o homem sorriu. – Eu te dei essa "bandana". – indicou um pedaço de pano vermelho que estava na cabeça de Jack, que respirou muito fundo, se mostrando muito assustado.

- Não... – Jack começou a tremer nas bases. – E o que quer com ela? O que quer com a Jaquie! Onde está a minha filha! – Jack entrou em desespero, não sabia para onde ir, muito menos para onde fugir. Estava muito assustado, tanto que de seus olhos começaram a surgir cristalinas gotas salgadas.

- Nós só queremos conversar com ela... aliás, Jack, a menina não está conosco. Ela fugiu. – Muriá se intrometeu na conversa dos dois, e foi reprimida bruscamente pelo capitão. A única coisa que fez foi abaixar a cabeça.

- Como assim, minha sobrinha não está com vocês? – perguntou "Aqua", ficando ao lado de Jack.

- Sobrinha...? – Jaquie sussurrou inconscientemente, apertando ainda mais a mão de Diego.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

_- Querida! Querida! Venha por aqui! – dizia uma mulher de cabelos negros, enquanto uma enorme mansão pegava fogo._

_- Mamãe! Papai! – A menina se debatia no colo da tia, chorando em prantos. O golfinho que carregava no pescoço num tom de negro profundo, de uma absoluta tristeza que Jaquie jamais sentira. Estava fadada, agora, a viver sozinha no mundo, se não fosse sua tia._

_- Vamos, meu amor... – A mulher abraçara Jaquie, chorando, sentada numa boa distancia da casa, observando-a pegar fogo._

_- Oh, tia Lun... o que vamos fazer agora...? – a menina chorava desconsolada._

_- Vivemos, minha linda, vivemos... – A mulher acariciava os compridos cabelos negros da menina._

_Jaquie erguera o rosto molhado de lágrimas para a tia, e pôde observar que os olhos dela eram diferentes... um azul e o outro castanho... a pele pálida a fazia parecer uma morta que esqueceram de enterrar, e não era só isso que compartilhava para o aspecto cadavérico da moça. Ela tinha cabelos negros, tão compridos quanto os de Jaquie, mas extremamente cheios._

_- Me ajuda, tia... – Jaquie dormiu, aparecendo no dia seguinte na casa de uma estranha mulher, que dissera que sua tia tinha fugido e deixado-a lá. Com o tempo, Jaquie esquecera do rosto da tia..._

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

- Tia Lun... – Jaquie sussurrou mais uma vez, mas Diego a acordou, novamente, de seu devaneio comum.

- Jaquie! Um barco. – Diego indicou o lugar, e Jaquie viu um pequeno barco flutuando, preso por uma corda na areia.

- Não posso ir, tenho que ajudá-los! – Ela o contestou, olhando firme nos olhos azuis dele, mas tentando, inutilmente, se concentrar.

- Sim, disso eu sei. E é por isso que temos que ir naquele barco, menina! – ele sorriu.

- Por quê? – ela perguntou, e ele a girou por completo, segurando com uma mão em sua cintura, e na outra apontando para uma ilha ainda perto dali.

- Port Royal. – ele falou, com um sorriso maroto, depois beijando-a na nuca, o que fez todos os pelinhos dela se eriçarem.

Eles correram até o barco, e começaram a navegar... seria uma longa jornada até eles chegarem à Port Royal. Ela queria muito saber o que eles queriam dela, mas agora, agora eles precisavam mais de ajuda...

**_N/A.: Tiveram medinho, não foi!_**

**_Hahahahahaha!_**

**_Bom... ateh que postei rápido, né?_**

**_Gente, tá esquentando! E eu tô louca pra falar o que vai acontecer! Pena que não posso!_**

**_Rsss... MAS TAH DO PIPOCO!_**

**_Fluff! Desculpa não ter te agradecido no cap anterior! Mas não vi seu comentário! Obrigada, viu?_**

**_Lola! Obrigada pelo comentáário! rsss... Calma! Não precisa ter um ataque! Já cheguei! rs_**

**_Rsss... Kadzinha! Obrigda por comentar e por gostar do cap... eu tbm gostei! rsss..._**

**_Owww, Ety... ... Ele te faz lembrar o Jim? rsss... Que bom! Eu adoro o Jim! rss Obrigada pelo coment viu? Calminha! Não aconteceu nada... ainda... o.0''_**

**_Srta k! Mais uma leitora! Tô lokaaaaaaaaa! Obrigada pelo comentário, viu? (Pulando de felicidade)_**

**_Bom, meninas! Obrigada à todas vocês por estarem lendo a minha fic... eu tô tão feliz... rss_**

****

**_Bjos, Polly!_**


	16. Chapter 16

Grande homem, pequena menina 

Jaquie não se lembrava como chegara à Port Royal. Mas chegara, e acabara de acordar nos braços de Diego, que a ninava como se fosse um neném.

- Diego...? – ela indagou, um pouco confusa e com aa cabeça latejando muito. Não lembrava de nada.

- Shh.. – Ele a abraçou um pouco mais forte, fazendo com que a cabeça dela fosse parar no ombro dele. – Você bateu a cabeça, logo no início da viagem...

- Onde estamos? – Ela perguntou, tentando se lembrar do lugar "conhecido".

- Na casa de uma família... que julga conhecer você e o Jack. – ele indicou com a cabeça uma mulher e um rapaz na porta, que a olhavam muito atentamente.

- Tia Elizabeth! – Jaquie pulou do colo de Diego, olhando para a loira de cabelos cacheados na porta, e o menino sério, de preto, ao lado.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

- Quer dizer que Jaquie é uma... uma...? – Lunna olhava confusa para o capitão que achara que era um grande inimigo.

- Não, ela não é uma sereia, Aqua... ela é...

- Lunna... – Lunna o interrompeu, mas logo após se desculpou. O capitão, que agora todos sabiam que se chamava _Jone_.

Jack estava muito quieto, pensativo, e deixava Lunna levar a conversa, coisa que os outros marujos estranhavam até por demais. Ele nunca ficara tão quieto.

- Continuando... ela não é uma sereia, Lunna... ela é uma...

- Uma...? – Lunna olhava para Jone, confusa. Nunca soubera que sua pequena era algo muito importante. Na verdade, nunca dera valor desde que ela fora morar com Uniqüa. Mas agora sabia que ela tinha uma grande importância, grande até demais.

- Uma _ninfa_. – ele falou, misterioso, o que fez Jack olhá-lo com o canto dos olhos.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

- Não tem problema vocês dois dormirem juntos, não é? – perguntou Elizabeth à Diego e Jaquie, um pouco preocupada. – Não temos dois quartos sobrando...

- Não, tia Lizzie... se posso te chamar assim... – Jaquie sorriu. – Só vamos passar essa noite aqui... precisamos de ajuda... de muita ajuda...

- O que houve, Jaqueline? – perguntou Will, do umbral da porta.

Jaquie olhou para os dois, um pouco atormentada, e contou toda a história desde que saíram de Port Royal.

- Nós precisamos ajudá-los! – Elizabeth estava alarmada. Depois de toda a aventura com o Capitão Jack Sparrow, tinha se "afeiçoado" à ele. Era um grande e inconstante amigo de Lizzie e Will, e eles não estavam gostando nada da idéia de ele estar ameaçado.

- E nós, mamãe? – perguntou Jack, sem expressar-se muito.

- Vocês ficam com a babá Dianna. – Will falou. – Temos que ir logo. Amanhã bem cedo nós partiremos, Jaqueline e Diego. Acordem-se. – Ele deu um beijo na testa de Jack e Charlotte, que até agora estivera sem dizer nada, e um demorado em Lizzie, que foi com ele para seus aposentos. Jack também se retirou, e quando Jaquie e Diego foram saindo, Charlotte os puxou pelos braços.

- Eu sei o que pode ajudar. – ela falou, com um olhar penetrante.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Jaquie estava com os olhos fechados, mas estava desperta. Diego saira do quarto para tomar um ar.

Estava pensando no que Charlotte dissera.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

_- Jaquie, esse seu colar... eu sei de onde veio... ele pode te ajudar... – Charlotte começou a dizer, sombria. Tinha a mesma idade que Jaquie, mas parecia uma menininha mimada. Só parecia._

_- Como ele pode me ajudar? – Jaquie estava confusa._

_- Ele reflete o que você sente, Jaquie... Por quanto tempo ele passou azul? – Charlotte perguntou._

_- Muitos anos... Acho que desde meus 8... – Jaquie tentava recordar._

_- A mesma data que seus pais morreram... se você notar agora, Jaquie, ele está vermelho._

_- Isso significa "sangue"? – Jaquie perguntou, confusa._

_- Cabe a você interpretar. – Disse Charlotte, misteriosa._

_- E como ele pode ajudar-nos? – perguntou Diego._

_- Se ele reflete o que Jaquie sente, ele estará sempre mudando de cor. Se estiver em dúvida, ele vai ficar azul clarinho, se estiver triste, azul normal e assim por diante. Se o colar sentir que não é esse o caminho que ela deve seguir, ele vai falar pelas cores. Basta vocês saberem o que cada uma quer dizer. – Charlotte sorriu. – Agora vou para os meus aposentos. Até amanhã._

_Quando Charlotte saira, Diego começou a perguntar o porquê de Jaquie não ter lhe contado o seu passado. Ele achara que havia sido sincero com ela, e merecia a sinceridade dela também._

_- Mas Diego, você não percebe que eu não mentiria para você? – Jaquie perguntou, tentando acabar com aquela briga sem fundamento._

_- Bom.. às vezes, esconder é mentir, Jaquie. – Ele virou-se. – Vou tomar um ar._

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Jaquie ficou pensando por um bom tempo. Recordava de como conhecera Jack e seu navio, de como se reencontrara com sua tia, de como conheceu Diego...

Lembrava-se da imagem de seus pais, do sofrimento que a rica família Verona passou e da tristeza da morte de seus entes mais queridos. No entanto, ela ainda tinha esperanças de um futuro alegre, onde, novamente, se encontraria com seu "pai" e sua tia...

Mas fora a "briga" com Diego que a atormentava. Ela, agora, não tinha dúvidas de que o amava, por isso o colar estava vermelho. Vermelho é amor. E ela não sabia se ele a perdoaria. Mas quando Jaquie ouviu que a porta de seu aposento se abria e que Diego pronunciava com voz baixa seu nome para evitar que se assustasse, soube que nessa noite sem lua, seus corpos nus se fundiriam sobre seu leito, entre infinitas carícias e intermináveis beijos.

_Continua..._

**_N/A.: Ui! Dessa vez eu me superei!! rss... espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo esclarecedor... mas se vcs acham que está chegando o final, estão muito enganados!!! rsss_**

**_Ahhh!!! Lola, Srta! Kadzinha, Ety, Fluff e Lilys!!! Descupem minha GRANDE demora, é que a internet parou de funcionar aqui e demorou um tempão pra voltar...rsss... espero que tenham gostado e muito obrigada pelos comentários!! Bjos!!_**

**_Polly Depp Weasley. _**


	17. Chapter 17

Grande homem, pequena menina 

Lunna olhava o mar agitado, as nuvens negras que se formavam no firmamento escuro da madrugada. Sentia saudades de como era ter alguém para cuidar. Sentia falta de ter a Jaquie ao seu lado e sentia falta de seu Jack. Ele estava tão aéreo desde que vira Jone... ela achava que os dois tinham uma certa semelhança, mas Jack realmente estava muito aéreo, estava longe de si. Ficava calado por muito tempo, sem falar direito com Lunna e sem ao menos falar com sua tripulação. E ela teve a mesma visão. Mas eram crianças.

_...:: Aurora, sua boba! Você não consegue pensar não? Ele nunca vai vir, nunca! Ele morreu! Ele nunca vai voltar! – Um menino de olhos negros gritava com sua irmã, que chorava sentada no chão de outono, coberto de folhas secas._

_Ele vai voltar sim, seu bobão! – ela gritava como se não houvesse amanhã, as lágrimas se juntando à sujeira de suas bochechas, o que indicava que ela rolara no chão. – Jaquie disse que papai sempre volta. Que ele vai voltar!_

_Jaquie é muito burra! – o menino voltou a gritar._

_A Jaquie conheceu papai! – a menina pulou em cima do menino e começou a batê-lo, e Lunna viu a si própria, só que mais velha, separando as duas crianças, que choravam ao mesmo tempo.:::..._

Lunna não conseguiu mais se sustentar no chão e acabou desmaiando. E ficou tudo escuro.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

O colar de Jaquie deu um lampejo que penetrou na sua própria alma, como se estivesse gritando, e ela acordou imediatamente, levantando bruscamente seu tronco, sentando-se, o que acabou acordando Diego.

- O que foi, Jaquie? – ele perguntou, sonolento. – O sol ainda nem nasceu... volte a dormir, vamos... – ele a puxou de volta para deitar-se, a aconchegando entre os braços.

- Eu senti alguma coisa, Diego... Não sei o que foi, mas eu senti... – ela tentava abrir, em vão, os olhos dele. – Você está escutando?

- Claro que estou, mas meus olhos se recusam a me obedecer! – ele falou, e ela soltou um pequeno sorriso.

- Vamos, acorde... preciso conversar contigo, Diego... – ela se levantou, levando junto o lençol com que se cobria (estava completamente nua).

- Ok... – ele levantou, quase sem forças, e olhou para ela.

- Meu colar pulsou, como se estivesse pressentindo algo... – ela olhou para ele, para que ele pudesse lhe dar uma explicação. E ele acordou, finalmente.

- Como assim... pulsou? – perguntou, olhando o colar azul.

- Ele emanou alguma coisa que seu senti na minha alma... e que acordei... eu não sei o que foi...

- Acho que sei o que foi... – ele falou, segurando o colar entre os dedos, que estavam quase ficando verdes. – Saudade...

- De quê? – ela perguntou, olhando para o colar. – Como você soube disso?

- Simplesmente, Jaquie, eu sei o que você está sentindo. Posso não ser o homem mais inteligente ou mais esperto do mundo – ele sorriu. -, mas me preocupo com você e observo-a a cada instante que me cabe. Você sente muitas saudades da sua tia e do seu "pai". Percebe-se isso. E depois da sua reação quando você os viu na ilha, tenho certeza absoluta. Não precisa ser um gênio para saber disso... Mas se ele pulsou logo agora... alguma coisa deve ter acontecido...

- Vamos sair agora? Nessa madrugada, com essas nuvens? – ela perguntou, com um certo receio.

- Claro que não, Jaquie... – ele a beijou de leve. – Vamos esperar amanhecer, e vamos embora logo, para saber o que aconteceu. Vamos para aquela ilha.

Ele a puxou novamente para cama, e acabaram dormindo. Só que Jaquie não sabia que seu colar mudava do verde para o amarelo...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

- Ela vai ficar bem, Shantikah? – Jack perguntou à uma "médica" que viera do navio de Jone, olhando para o rosto de Lunna.

- Ela nunca esteve mal, Jack... ela só desmaiou. Não se preocupe, ela vai ficar bem. – A mulher de cabelos louros fora pegar umas toalhas limpas e água quente para terminar de tratar Lunna e continuar o que estava a fazer (tricô), e Jack olhava Lunna como se nunca a tivesse visto antes.

- Você deve ser uma bruxa, Lun... – ele a tocou levemente na bochecha. – Porque você me encantou... – e saiu de lá, encontrando do lado da porta o Capitão Jone.

- Eu falei para você como você se sentiria, não falei? – o Capitão perguntou logo que o viu. – o Grande Jack Sparrow tem um coração, realmente... – O Capitão olhava para Jack com interesse. – Você mudou muito desde a ultima vez que nos vimos.

- Eu tinha 13 anos. O que queria? – Jack perguntou, áspero.

- Você nunca muda, não é? – o homem sorriu. – Sempre áspero, sem nem contar as novidades... Agora você entende o que eu te falei, não é?

- Só porque você é meu pai não pode mais mandar em mim. – Jack falou, apertando os dentes e o fuzilando com os olhos.

- E a "bandana"? Eu lembro que fui eu quem lhe deu. – O homem sorriu mais uma vez.

- Me lembra de casa. – Jack virou o corpo, para não ver o seu pai. Há quanto tempo não lembrava dele? 10 anos? 20? Não lembrava, mas lembrava sim das palavras que ele dissera há tempos... que ele entenderia o que o pai sentia quando fosse pai. A mente dos jovens, como ele era, é sempre contestar os pais e dizer que não vai ser como os adultos quando forem adultos. Ledo engano. Jack sentiu na pele como é perder um "filho". Jaquie não era sua filha de verdade. Nem ao menos passara um ano com ela, mas sentia que ela era como sua filha. E ele sentia muita falta dela.

- Não é por acaso que estávamos atrás de Jaqueline. – Jone falou de supetão, olhando para o céu negro. – Ela é a única que pode acalmar a ira da Sham Cloudy.

- Quem é essa? - Jack perguntou, interessado.

- Porque achas que ultimamente chove tanto? Que as nuvens estão se formando cada vez mais rápido? A Sham está com raiva. Ela quer controlar o mar também, e está atrás de Jaqueline, porque ela tem o colar que controla o mar.

- A Jaquie é tão importante assim? – Jack perguntou, preocupado com o destino de sua pupila.

- Demais. Se a Cloudy controlar o mar... não sei mais o que pode acontecer...

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Jaquie passou quatro meses tentando resolver o mistério que acontecera com ela, enquanto Jack, Lunna, Jone e os outros dos dois navios a procuravam incessantemente. Ela soube que não poderia voltar naquela hora. Ela soube que não poderia encontrá-los, e sua dor aumentava a cada dia mais, assim como a saudade que sentia de seus parentes e amigos. Ela e Diego procuravam algo que pudesse explicar o que o colar e Jaquie tinham em comum em todos os lugares que encontravam, e um dia, acharam alguém que pôde ajudá-los: Lady Sheldon.

_Continua..._

_**N/A.: Eu sei que ficou meio sem explicação no final, mas vocês vão entender no próximo capitulo. Posso falar pra vocês que é sobre o que aconteceu nesses quatro meses que ela passou com Diego longe dos olhos atentos de Jack e Lunna, mas não posso dizer mais nada!!!**_

_**Oww, gente, to muito apressadinha agora, porque tenho que ir pra uma reunião importante!!**_

_**Kdzinha: Jack tio e Jack sobrinho??? Pior é quando falo da Jaquie e do Jack!!! Rsss...**_

_**Obrigada pela review!!**_

_**Lola!! Obrigada pela review!! Obrigada por ter gostado!! Beijos!**_

_**Senhorita K! Bem, a Xuxa não conhece minhas teorias... Sabe, a minha tristeza é azul, e se você assistiu AquaMarine, a dela também é. A cor azul é uma cor fria, sem vida, e simboliza a tristeza na arte e etc... espero que tenha entendido porque eu pus assim!!! Mesmo assim, muito obrigada pelo seu comentário!!! Eu fico muito feliz por você ter lido!!! Beijos!!**_

_**Marilia! Eu te conheço??? Rsss... Bem, se não conhecer, SEJA BEM VINDA, e se conhecer, OBRIGADA POR TER VOLTADO!! Muito obrigada pela review!! Bjos!!**_

_**Ety!!! Quase acertou, realmente, mas não acertou!!! Na verdade, ela iria ser sim, uma sereia, mas você falou e acabou a surpresa, ai eu mudei! Mas você estava certinha!!! Obrigada pela review! Bjos!**_

_**Yullie!!! Obrigada pela review!!! Rss.. Super hot né??? Bjos!!!**_

_**Celtic!! Obrigada!! Beijos!**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado desse epí... eu fiz meio que apressada, então acho que não ficou muito bom, mas são vocês quem dizem!!! Beijos!!**_

_**Polly Depp Weasley; **_


	18. Chapter 18

Grande homem, pequena menina

Jaquie não acreditava que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. Como se conhecer Jack Sparrow tivesse mudado toda a sua vida. Agora, ela olhava para o céu e via que vida tinha decidido seguir... Ela tinha aventura, romance... e tinha a coisa mais preciosa que alguém como ela poderia querer ter... um mistério para resolver.

Via o céu ficar cada dia mais escuro, como seus olhos, e seus cabelos negros e muito mais compridos passavam pela sua fronte, com o vento que se sentia há muitos dias... um vento frio, marítimo, como se o mar a estivesse chamando. Os olhos lacrimejando de saudade, o coração batendo de amor. A cabeça desconfiada e o desejo de ser alguém a consumia. Ela não sabia para onde estava indo, muito menos porquê, mas sabia que devia seguir por este caminho.

- Jaquie... está novamente com esse colar entre os dedos... – Ela escutou a voz de Diego, e sentiu os braços do amado a envolver gentilmente pela cintura.

- Quero saber o motivo de ele estar mudando tanto de cor... – o colar, que estava num laranja intenso mudou para um rosa claro. Logo após, se misturando com verde. – Sinto tanta saudade deles, Di... – Ela se virou, o abraçando, e encostando a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Não se preocupe, Jaquie... vamos achá-los, não importa onde estejam... – Diego sorriu para ela, seus incríveis olhos azuis inspirando coragem e confiança, ainda que as feições brutas de garoto-ladrão lhe dessem um ar machista. Ela nunca o vira chorar. Nunca. E quando lhe perguntou porquê, ele simplesmente disse que era para que ela não o achasse fraco. Ela não entendia os homens. Não mesmo.

Ela olhou novamente o horizonte, abraçada à ele, e pensando na sua outra família...

Muita coisa aconteceu nesses últimos quatro meses que se passaram, e ela tinha a lembrança viva de cada coisa que aconteceu...

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

_**- Diego... – disse Jaquie entre tossidas. – Acho que estou ficando doente...**_

_**- Eu percebi... esse clima gelado não está te fazendo bem... – ele tirou o casaco que usava e enrolou Jaquie, que estava tremendo. Viu que ela estava com as bochechas rosadas por causa da febre. A abraçou delicadamente e afagou gentilmente seus lindos cabelos negros, agora sem metade do brilho que tinha antes.**_

_**Eles estavam num navio de segunda (?) mão, sem quase nenhum cobertor e as camas estavam em estado precário. Jaquie havia pego uma gripe muito forte por causa do frio e do estado lamentável do lugar onde estavam. Mas como poderiam arranjar um lugar melhor sem quase nenhum dinheiro? **_

_**- Eu quero ir pra casa, Di... – Jaquie começou a chorar, lágrimas quentes, mas sem expressar nada com o rosto.**_

_**- Eu também, Jaquie... – Diego enxugou as lágrimas dela com o polegar, os olhos azuis se fechando em sinal de cansaço... é difícil carregar uma moça como Jaquie para lá e para cá... porque além de ela não parar quieta, ele não tinha tanta força assim...**_

**_- "This old house... is falling down... around my ears..." – Jaquie começou a cantar do nada. As lágrimas descendo dos seus olhos._**

**_- Que música é esta, Jaquie...? – Diego perguntou, olhando para ela._**

_**- Eu não sei... – ela parou de cantar, olhando para ele. – Na minha vida, nada mais faz sentido...**_

_**- Quer dizer que eu não faço sentido nenhum pra você? – ele perguntou, meio decepcionado.**_

_**- Claro que você faz!! Você é o sentido da minha vida! – Ela se sentou abruptamente, olhando para ele. – Mas eu sinto falta da vida que eu tinha no Pérola...**_

_**- Eu tenho certeza que sim... Bom... eu não tenho saudade de nada... nunca morei em lugar nenhum... - ele falou, sério como sempre.**_

_**Jaquie se aconchegou no namorado e acabou dormindo. Ela tinha parado de tremer, e seu colar adquiriu uma cor rosa, clara, que estava ficando mais freqüente desde que ela passara aquela "fatídica" noite com Diego.**_

_**66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**_

_**- Quem é esta Cloudy, exatamente? – Jack perguntou ao pai.**_

_**- Eu não sei direito, Jack... – ele falou, com uma voz um pouco arrastada pela idade. – Você deveria saber, não? Está atrás de tua miúda. – Jone lançou. Estava com muita vontade de olhar nos olhos de Jack pelo menos uma vez. Desde que ele fugira, não tinha visto o rosto do filho.**_

_**Jack fechou a cara e olhou para chão. Estava tremendo. Parecia fazer força para não entristecer. Como fizera no passado.**_

_**- Jack. Parece que o pessoal encontrou uma pista da Jaquie. – ele escutou a voz de Lunna dizer, atrás dele.**_

_**- Onde ela está? – perguntou Jack, se virando para a mulher.**_

_**- Parece que ela esteve em Port Royal, não há muito tempo. – ela falou, os olhos brilhando.**_

_**- Vamos até lá agora. – Jack passou, batendo de leve no ombro dela.**_

_**Depois que ele se foi, Jone se virou para Lunna.**_

_**- Eu sei que você o ama. Mas será a escolha certa, senhorita Verona?**_

_**- "Por trás de um grande homem, há sempre uma grande mulher.", diz um dito popular. Ele pode se achar valentão, mas não é nada sem mim, e eu sei disso. Não posso abandoná-lo enquanto minha sobrinha estiver por ai, sofrendo não sei como... – Lunna sorriu. – Afinal, não é por acaso que alguém entra na sua vida. – e ela saiu, acompanhando o pirata mais novo.**_

_**6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**_

_**Depois de um mês viajando até a Espanha', que era perto de Port Royal, Jaquie se sentia bem... Mas sentia que precisava comer mais... estava ficando fraca. Quando desembarcaram, a cidade em qual pararam estava quase deserta. Procuraram um restaurante pequeno no qual pudessem comer em paz, ou que pudessem pagar pela comida. E encontraram um com um nome estranho... La Soledad.**_

_**O lugar era esquisito, escuro e abafado, mas era barato, e tinham comida, que era o que Jaquie estava precisando. Diego a segurava pela cintura, para que ela não desmaiasse de fome. Ele também não estava nada bem. Estava pálido e magro, não havia comido direito, tentando fazer com que Jaquie se sentisse melhor, mas não tinha resultados tão favoráveis assim. Ela só ficava bem momentaneamente, depois começava a sonolência e a fraqueza que a consumiam. Ele tentava se manter firme, mas sentia que uma hora ou outra iria desmoronar de vez.**_

_**- Meninos... meninos... aqui atrás... – Diego se atentou a uma voz que os chamava, atrás de si, e virou-se para saber quem os chamava.**_

_**- Quem...? – Diego procurava de onde vinha a doce e perfeita voz de mulher que os chamava.**_

_**- Na sua frente, pirralho! – ele viu uma mulher bonita, acenar para eles, com olhar meio raivoso. – Venha aqui... eu arranjo algo para vocês comerem. – disse ela, olhando para o rosto pálido de Jaquie, os lábios em forma de coração não tão vermelhos quanto antes. – Parece que sua namorada precisa de comida... – ela sorriu.**_

_**- Mas como você sabe que ela é...? – Diego estava em dúvida, e levou Jaquie para a mesa onde a mulher desconhecida estava, sentando-a e sentando-se depois.**_

_**- Oras... eu me chamo Sheldon... Lady Sheldon... e parece que eu sei para onde vocês devem ir... – ela sorriu marotamente. – Cristopher! Traga uma tigela de comida forte e quente para esses dois aqui!! – ela gritou para um garçom carrancudo e mau-humorado que limpava uma das mesas do estabelecimento quase vazio.**_

_**- Por que estás a fazer isto, Lady Sheldon? – Jaquie perguntou, com a voz fraca por causa da gripe.**_

_**- Oras... me pediram... – ela sorriu.**_

_**- Quem te pediu? – Diego perguntou. Não tinha gostado da Lady.**_

_**- Por que tens raiva de mim, menino? – Sheldon perguntou, como se lesse a mente dele. – Posso ver através dos seus olhos... – ela abaixou um pouco a cabeça e se inclinou para frente. – e de suas roupas também... iiiii... – ela olhou para Jaquie, com uma sobrancelha levantada.**_

_**- Hey! – Diego pôs as mãos em cima do colo e olhou desconfiado para Sheldon, enquanto Jaquie ria.**_

_**- Jaqueline... não é? – Sheldon perguntou, para ver se tinha certeza, enquanto o garçom mau-humorado servia pratos de sopa quente. – Você corre um grande perigo..**_

_**- Como assim...? – Jaquie parou com a colher na boca, e comia como uma desesperada. A boca cheia.**_

_**- Jaquie, você é muito poderosa. Seu colar apenas não muda de cor com seus sentimentos, mas ele também pode controlar o mar. Você sabe que o mar é crucial para a vida, não é? – Sheldon começou a falar muito baixo.**_

_**- O meu colar controla o mar...? – Jaquie falou, ainda mais baixo. Diego se esforçava para ouvir.**_

_**- E todos os componentes dele. – Sheldon falou, os olhos cor de mel se apertando. – Cuidado, Jaquie... Cloudy vai querê-lo.**_

_**- Quem é Cloudy, Sheldon? – Diego perguntou, olhando para Sheldon com interesse.**_

_**- Minha irmã... – Sheldon abaixou os olhos, envergonhada. Sabia que não poderia desistir agora. Tinha uma missão para cumprir e não desistiria tão fácil. Não tendo Jaquie na sua frente. Não mesmo.**_

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

- Será que nós vamos conseguir voltar, Di? – Jaquie perguntou, caminhando para perto da proa do barco onde estavam.

- Seu "pai" não iria mentir, iria? Se ele disse que está lá... ele está lá... Jack Sparrow pode ser um pirata, mas ele a ama. Ele não desistiria de você. – Diego foi até ela e lhe segurou a mão. – Eu já lhe disse que te amo hoje? – ele perguntou, tirando os cabelos do rosto de Jaquie.

- Não... – ela sorriu, sem jeito, virando-se para ele.

- Eu te amo. – ele falou, dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

_Continua..._

_**N/A.: Hummm... esse ficou grande, não foi? Rs**_

_**Kadzinha!! Obrigada por ter comentado!! Estava com saudades daqui!! Hehehe... Descobriu quem é Sham Cloudy? Rs**_

_**Lilys!! Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk (morrendo de rir) Eu fico até imaginando o Jack usando a única bala que ele tem no Diego!!!! Obrigada pelo comentário!!!**_

_**Yullie!! Obrigada pelo comentário!! Poxa, também pensei nisso... Vingança dos Pais??? Hehehe... bom nome para uma comédia!! Rsss**_

_**Obrigada à todas que comentaram... parece que teve gente que esqueceu que eu ainda posto... (chorando) Mesmo assim, obrigada à quem leu e não comentou!! **_

_**Ah sim, Obrigada Ety!! Sei que você não comentou aqui mas me explicou porquê!!! Obrigada!!**_

_**Polly Depp Weasley.**_

**_Gente, desculpa por eu ter demorado, é que, como alguma de vocês sabem, eu não estava conseguindo postar o cap aqui no espero que compreendam..._**

**_Bjos de eu!!!_**


	19. Chapter 19 & 20

Grande homem, pequena menina 

- Isso não está acontecendo de verdade, está, Jack? – Perguntou Lunna, olhando o céu enevoado e escuro, apesar de ser manhã.

- Está, Lun, e como está... Já se passaram quatro meses, você deveria ter se acostumado... – Jack falou, olhando para ela com o olhar vago.

- Espero que Jaqueline esteja bem, Jack... eu espero mesmo... – Disse Lunna, o abraçando com os olhos a lacrimejar.

- Ela está sim, Lunna. Ela é sua sobrinha. – Jack deu um sorriso morto e sem vida. Nunca achara que fosse sentir uma dor tão forte como a que estava sentindo naquele momento. Nunca. Se não fosse por seu amor a Lunna, ele não saberia como resistia àquela provação tão difícil a qual foi submetido.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**_- Não sei como posso deter a Cloudy, Sheldon... – Jaquie olhava Cloudy com pena. Ser irmã de uma louca demoníaca não é lá muito agradável. Até porque parecia que Sheldon amava a irmã._**

_**- Você vai saber na hora, Jaquie... ela não vai tardar a chegar... – Sheldon olhava Diego com mais atenção. – Porquê será que alguma coisa em você me deixa confusa?**_

_**- Em mim? – ele perguntou, sem entender.**_

**_- Sim... não é nada... mas é... alguma coisa emana de você... – ela falou, cerrando os olhos para vê-lo bem._**

_**Diego olhou para Jaquie, confuso.**_

_**- O que ela está falando? – Diego sussurrou para Jaquie, que deu de ombros.**_

**_- Eu consigo escutar o que diz, garoto. – Sheldon falou, se levantando. Era uma mulher estupendamente bela, com a pele negra e cabelos castanhos e compridos. Olhos castanhos e bem feitos. Mãos finas e delicadas, mas podia se sentir nelas uma certa rigidez, e Jaquie sentia que ela carregava muitas dores na alma._**

_**- Para onde você vai, Sheldon? – Jaquie perguntou, terminando a sopa e parecendo mais revitalizada.**_

**_- Mostrar um local a vocês. – Sheldon sorriu, e se admirou quando viu Diego ajudar Jaquie a se levantar. Não sabia porquê estava surpresa, os namorados fazem isto o tempo todo... mas ela não entendia, algo estava errado. Ele havia conseguido superar a fome e às doenças, coisa que Jaquie simplesmente havia se deixado afetar, mesmo sendo quem é e com os poderes que tem. Ele fora o mais forte, mesmo que os homens tendam a ser mais fortes... só que ele foi demais... _**

_**- Você está bem, Jaquie? Pode andar? – Sheldon o ouviu sussurrando para ela.**_

**_- Claro que sim, Diego. Não se preocupe, estou bem. – ela sorriu, tentando se mostrar forte para que ele não ficasse tão preocupado. Não a pareceu que ele estava completamente satisfeito com a resposta, mas mesmo assim, ele a soltou, e seguiu Sheldon ao lado dela._**

_**- Para onde está nos levando, Sheldon? – Diego perguntou, ríspido.**_

**_- Se você me tratasse com mais educação, rapaz, eu lhe diria. – ela olhou com cara feia para ele. Apesar de não ser maior que ele, estava completamente sadia e tinha o olhar tão penetrante que, se olhar matasse, Diego estaria a sete palmos do chão agora._**

**_- Para onde estamos indo, Sheldon? – perguntou Jaquie, com uma voz delicadamente cansada._**

**_- Para sua antiga casa, Jaquie. – A mulher os chamou para fora do "restaurante" e apontou uma grande casa, em ruínas, no final da rua de pedra. Parecia abandonada há muitos anos._**

_**- O que vamos fazer lá? – perguntou Diego, mais calmamente.**_

**_- Descobrir o que essa belezinha faz realmente – apontou para o colar. – e porquê Sham está atrás dele._**

_**6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**_

_**- O quê estamos a fazer aqui, na Espanha, Jone? – Muriá perguntou, olhando para o capitão.**_

_**- Estou sentindo que Jack está certo quando diz que a menina está aqui. – ele falou, sem olhar para a mulher.**_

_**- Porquê estás tão certo? – Muriá indagou novamente, sentindo que estava sendo trocada por Jack.**_

_**- A bússola dele. – Jone apontou Jack do outro lado do navio, olhando a bússola que sempre carregava, e que indicava o que ele mais queria no mundo.**_

_**- Ah... a bússola. – Muriá olhou para Jone, inconformada.**_

_**- Quando vai contar a ele? – ela perguntou.**_

_**- Quando for à hora certa, Muriá, não se preocupe. – Jone olhou para Muriá. Seu sorriso experiente se espalhando pelo rosto velho.**_

_**- Mas quando será a hora certa? Quando Sham matar a menina? – Muriá estava se exaltando.**_

_**- Tenha calma. Você nasceu com quantos meses? Três? – Jone olhou para ela, sério, mas meio brincalhão.**_

_**- O senhor não muda nunca! – Muriá saiu de perto dele, bufando. O vestido que usava era tão comprido que ela pisava na barra dele.**_

**_Do outro lado do navio, estava Jack sentado com Lunna deitada com a cabeça no colo dele. Ela parecia muito cansada e sonolenta. Os olhos coloridos cerrando-se de cansaço. Mas ela sabia que não podia dormir. Era quase impossível manter os olhos abertos._**

_**- Você sabe que horas são, Lunna? – Jack perguntou. Com tanta neblina era impossível saber se era dia ou noite.**_

_**- O quê? – Lunna não conseguira entender o que Jack dizia. Estava "fora de área".**_

_**- Horas, Lunna! – Ele gritou, exaltado.**_

_**- Tenha calma, grande Capitão Jack Sparrow! – Lunna gritou, se levantando do colo dele. – Quase 19:00! – E saiu, com raiva, na mesma direção de Muriá.**_

_**- Eu sei, Lunna! Homens são tão insensíveis! – Ela escutou Muriá dizendo, quando passou por ela.**_

_**- Como...?**_

_**- Eu escutei sua voz delicada. – Muriá sorriu sarcasticamente.**_

_**Lunna olhou para o rosto de Muriá. Estava embaçado. A visão dela se enturvou ainda mais e, depois, ela já não via mais nada. Acabou caindo no chão, sangue saindo pelo nariz.**_

_**66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**_

_**Enquanto caminhava, seguindo para a sua antiga casa, Jaquie percebera como o céu estava se enchendo de nuvens... Nuvens grandes e carregadas de água. Ela andava olhando para a rua, tentando reconhecer qualquer coisa de sua antiga vida.**_

_**Ao olhar para o lado direito da rua, viu uma senhora, que parecia muito velha. A pele morena enrugada e os cabelos tão brancos quanto uma folha de papel recém-fabricada. E viu que ela a chamava.**_

_**Sentiu os dedos de Diego fecharem-se sobre sua mão, e percebeu que ele também vira a senhora.**_

_**- Não se preocupe, Di. Mas eu quero ir sozinha. – disse ela, desenlaçando delicadamente os dedos de Diego dos seus próprios, e sentiu que ele estava relutante. – Não se preocupe. Vai ficar tudo bem.**_

_**Ela chegou perto da senhora. Parecia que a mulher estava sorrindo.**_

_**- Entre, querida... Entre. – disse a mulher, com a voz arrastada e rouca pela idade.**_

_**- Senhora, que... **_

_**- Eu lembro de quando você era apenas uma menininha, srta. Verona. – A mulher sorriu, fechando a porta de madeira. Velas estavam acesas por toda a casa. Ela fez uma breve pausa. – Ou melhor,... Srta. Sparrow. **_

_**- Como...? – Jaquie estava confusa. Como a mulher sabia tanto sobre ela, se nem ao menos lembrava do rosto da senhora?**_

_**- Querida, você parece estar tão fraquinha... é melhor você comer alguma coisa, senão o bebê pode morrer. – A mulher falou, num tom informal, mas Jaquie sentiu o coração acelerar, pulou para trás, como se alguma coisa fosse a atingir.**_

_**- Bebê? – ela perguntou rápido. – Que bebê?**_

_**- Oras, querida. Pensei que você soubesse. – A mulher olhou para ela como se isso fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.**_

_**- Soubesse...? Soubesse o quê? – Jaquie estava muito assustada. Tremia da cabeça aos pés. Começara a chover lá fora.**_

_**- Você está grávida, Jaqueline. – a mulher falou, séria.**_

_**Jaquie arregalou os olhos. Era como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago. **_

_**- Mentira. – Ela falou, assustada. – Pode saber meu nome, mas isso é invenção!**_

_**- Querida... – a mulher olhou o rosto dela, como se a estivesse examinando. – Faz quanto tempo?**_

_**- Q-qua-quatro meses... – Jaquie estava mais assustada do que nunca estivera.**_

_**- Você acha que só engordou ou o quê? – A mulher tocou levemente o ombro dela. Jaquie sentiu que queria chorar.**_

_**- Mas eu tenho só 17... Não tem como... – Jaquie desabara numa poltrona da mulher. – Não tem como...**_

_**- Querida... aconteceu. – A mulher parecia sentida. – Achei que você já sabia.**_

**_- Não sei de nada e continuo não sabendo!! – Jaquie se levantou, enxugando os olhos que ainda não jogavam água. – Eu não estou grávida!!!_**

**_- Muito bem. Continue se enganando. Mas não engane o seu namorado. – A senhora falou, quando Jaquie se dirigia para a porta. – Tome isto. É seu._**

_**Jaquie se virou, e a mulher prendeu no pulso dela uma pulseira de ouro puro, com pequenos rubis e pequenas esmeraldas encravados.**_

_**- Era de sua mãe. – A senhora falou, os olhos quase fechados brilhando de lágrimas. – Cuide bem dele.**_

_**Jaquie olhou a pulseira, e olhou para sua própria barriga.**_

_**- Quem é a senhora? Por que me dissestes essas coisas? Como sabes destas coisas? – Jaquie perguntou, confusa.**_

_**- Sei mais de você do que você mesma, Jaqueline. – A senhora falou, se retirando aos seus aposentos no fundo da casa.**_

_**- Obrigada. – Jaquie falou, por fim. – Vou contar a ele. Não se preocupe.**_

**_- Eu sei que vai. – Jaquie ouviu a distante voz arrastada da senhora sumindo no ar. Retirou a pulseira do pulso e guardou num bolso da caça que usava. As sapatilhas negras agora apertavam seus dedos, e ela saiu da casa descalça, em direção ao namorado e à Sheldon._**

_**A mulher, se voltasse a sala, encontraria apenas duas sapatilhas, singelamente colocadas aos pés da porta, como um pedido silencioso de desculpas.**_

_Continua..._

Grande homem, pequena menina

- Não entendi porquê essa política toda! – Jaquie estava inconformada. Os olhos negros se enchendo de lágrimas. Nunca pensara que passaria por esse sofrimento todo. Não era justo. Nada na sua vida era justo.

- Não se preocupa, Jaquie... – Sheldon tocou levemente o ombro dela, mas Jaquie a repeliu com agressividade.

- Não me preocupar?!?!? NÃO ME PREOCUPAR? Sheldon, que tipo de sem coração você acha que eu sou??? Eu o amava! Eu amava todos eles e eles se foram! O que você quer?

Sheldon olhou para o chão, sabendo que Jaquie estava certa. Ela via as lágrimas descendo dos olhos da moça, e o colar extremamente negro. O céu escuro como breu.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

_**Jaquie chegou perto de sua antiga casa e olhou-a atentamente. As portas de madeira comidas por cupins e as paredes descascando davam-na um ar de monstruosidade. **_

_**- Você vai entrar, Jaquie...? – Diego perguntou, olhando para a namorada, que adquirira uma energia tirada de não-sei-onde.**_

_**- Claro que vou entrar, Di. Eu morava aqui. Não tem do que ter medo. – Ela olhou para as portas decidida, e abriu-as sem pensar duas vezes.**_

_**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**_

_**- ... E ela abriu as portas do destino. – Olhos verdes reluzentes olharam na direção de um rapaz que parecia assustado. Tinha olhos castanhos e saltados, a pele branca como neve e os cabelos loiros claríssimos. – Parece que a pequena Verona está descobrindo as coisas...**_

_**- E... E... E... o q-que p-planeja f-fazer? – Ele gaguejou, morrendo de medo dela.**_

**_- Acho que se conseguir esfriar as coisas pro lado de Sheldon posso fazer a Verona ficar assustada e parar com essa história do colar. Senão... acho que ela não vai sobreviver ao meu temporal... – A mulher que falava tinha imensos cabelos negros e a pele mais branca do que vela. Chegava a ser assustador olhar nos olhos dela. Sham Cloudy deixava a aparência de uma mulher louca para uma mulher louca maníaca psicótica... _**

_**Nesse momento, ela começava a invocar uma tempestade, provando que era capaz de criar coisas piores que uma simples chuvinha. Seus olhos ficaram brancos como o gelo de seu coração, e a tempestade mais perigosa que alguém jamais havia visto estava se formando...**_

_**- ... E os quatro meses que se passam, terminam com uma grande guerra...**_

_**6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**_

_**Jaquie tinha certeza de que o que estava lendo não era mentira. Então era por isso que o colar era tão poderoso...**_

_**Agora Jaquie tinha um poderosíssimo livro entre as mãos, que lhe esclarecia tudo o que ela sabia... tudo o que ela desconfiava.**_

_**- O que está escrito ai, Jaquie? – Diego perguntou, olhando para ela. Ele estava sentado no chão, as barras da calça desgastadas.**_

_**- Porque as mulheres estão fracas. A maioria das mulheres ficam fracas por causa desse temporal... – Um relâmpago transpassou pela janela. – Sham tira o poder delas com ele!! Por isso estou tão fraca! Acho que a única coisa que me mantém viva é este colar...**_

_**- E por quê ele te mantém viva, Jaquie? – perguntou Sheldon, interessada.**_

_**- Porque ele era de Poseidon e eu sou descendente dele... – Ela olhou a janela a sua frente. Trovões e relâmpagos convergiam no céu escuro. – Não há saída pra mim...**_

"_**Antigamente, Poseidon tinha vários inimigos... e o pior deles era o ascendente de Sham. A única coisa que venceria Poseidon era o seu próprio colar, mas ele sumira, perpetuando assim uma eterna briga entre descendentes até que um deles finalmente destruísse seu inimigo.**_

"_**E agora chegou esse momento crucial em que os descendentes dos mares iriam duelar contra os descendentes do céu, em uma luta de 15 anos. Não há quem diga quem irá ganhar, - ela continuou lendo o livro amarelado e grosso escancarado à sua frente. – mas há quem diga que aquele que possuir o colar, ganhará tudo o que precisar para derrotar a grande deusa dos ares e das chuvas... SHAM CLOUDY!! É A SHAM, SHELDON! – Ela gritou, fechando o livro com um estrondo e virando-se para Sheldon.**_

**_- Eu já sabia, Jaquie. – Sheldon baixou os olhos castanhos. – Sham sempre me reprimiu, dizendo que ela era a melhor no que mamãe nos ensinava. Ela era feiticeira, sabe? A gente tinha medo de errar. Então Sham começou a mudar de repente quando leu esse livro que está nas suas mãos, Jaquie. Ela viu a importância que tinha e porquê tinha os poderes que tinha... E sabe, ela tem uma grande sede de se provar... – uma lágrima cristalina desceu dos olhos de Sheldon. E ela não se preocupou em enxugá-la. – Estávamos tão preocupadas em saber se eu tinha poderes, eu e mamãe (porque nunca viram sinais de poderes em mim), que esquecemos de verificar o que Sham andara lendo. Quando mamãe finalmente descobriu quais eram os meus poderes, Sham estava descontrolada. Ela queria que todos a servissem porque ela descendente de grandes povos do ar. Ela... Ela mudou completamente, da irmã atenciosa e delicada que era, para um grande e nojento monstro de olhos verdes! – Sheldon desabou numa cadeira ali perto, as mãos apertando febrilmente os joelhos. A ponta dos dedos surpreendentemente começando a ficar esbranquiçados, tal era a força que usava._**

_**- Sheldon... – Jaquie a olhou atentamente. – Esse é o seu nome de verdade?**_

_**Sheldon pareceu ser golpeada fortemente na cabeça, olhando Jaquie aturdida.**_

_**Passaram-se um tempo de mais ou menos dois, ou três, minutos e Sheldon se levantou olhando firmemente os olhos de Jaquie e falou seriamente:**_

_**- Há um motivo para as coisas não serem ditas logo no começo dos livros. E também há outro para eu não lhe dizer meu nome. É vergonhoso ser daquela família, Jaquie... – Ela fechou os olhos, e abriu-os lentamente, observando Diego sentado no chão, penalizado.**_

_**- Agora sei o que me afeta em você, garoto.**_

_**- E o que é? Tenho uma espinha no meio da testa? – Ele perguntou, olhando, brincalhão, para Sheldon.**_

_**- Não. Mas tem dois olhos azuis intrigantes no meio da cara. – Ela sorriu. – Você é filho de Angelina Merbeth.**_

_**- Como você sabe? – ele perguntou, levantando-se com impacto.**_

_**- Seus olhos lhe traem. Você tem o mesmo brilho nos olhos que ela.**_

_**- E o que tem demais você saber o nome da mãe do Diego? – Jaquie soltou, sem notar.**_

**_- Ela é a maior sábia que já conheci na minha vida, Jaquie. – Respondeu Sheldon. – Eu não saberia metade do que sei se não houvesse a conhecido. – Sheldon sorriu. – Sempre via-se ela com um sorriso angelical estampado no rosto cor-de-rosa. Os cabelos loiros presos num coque mal feito, que deixavam os cachos compridos cair por seus ombros. Estava sempre rodeada de crianças... Sinceramente, não sei como ela agüentava!_**

**_- Agüentava? – Diego olhou Sheldon._**

_**- O seu pai, querido... – Sheldon olhou para ele, com um sentimento de pena estampado na face.**_

_**- Não me fale dele. Nunca. – Diego olhou para Jaquie. – Vamos sair daqui. Não agüento mais esse lugar, Jaqueline.**_

_**Ela olhou para Diego. Parecia que ele estava com raiva. Ou fora a menção do nome do pai que o deixara irritado, ou o fato de estar naquela casa decrépita e escura, mas ele a tinha chamado pelo nome completo. Isso não era bom.**_

_**Os olhos de Jaquie começaram a ficar escuros e uma tontura súbita lhe tomou conta. Ela se recuperou rapidamente, exatamente o tempo para que ninguém notasse. O temporal ficava cada vez mais forte. Uma rajada de vento fez com que as janelas se abrissem num estrondo assustador, enquanto os relâmpagos invadiam a biblioteca escura em que estavam. Ela olhou o colar. Estava num verde-azulado deprimente, e ela sentia que o que ele estava captando era medo. Muito medo.**_

_Continua..._


	20. Chapter 21

Grande homem, pequena menina 

"**I know... **

**I feel so sad... **

**I am so bad **

**I cannot resist... **

**I know... **

**I am wrong, **

**I am an ingrate! **

**Wasting your love... **

**But no there is as fleeing **

**He gave my terrible destiny **

**That it is to be without you **

**Or just as friend... **

**I cannot deny **

**That I still want you well **

**But, don't make a mistake... **

**I can fake very well..."**

**KallineMartins.**



Era como se seu corpo estivesse ruindo de dentro pra fora. Ela não agüentava a dor... era terrível... Era insuportável.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

_**Parecia que aquilo não terminava nunca. A chuva não cessava! Ela saiu da casa que lhe atormentava há anos, agora mais tranqüila. **_

_**Agora, Jaqueline Carina Verona sabia porque os pais morreram. Era tudo... Vingança. E tinha certeza de que sabia quem fora: Sham Cloudy.**_

_**A chuva fustigava seus lisos cabelos negros, agora soltos e grudando no seu rosto. Ela não conseguia enxergar quase nada. Sentiu uma mão segurando firmemente o seu braço. Era Diego. Ele também não estava enxergando muito bem. Mas Sheldon seguia, passando na frente deles, firmemente, sem medo da chuva. Parecia estar acostumada.**_

**_Eles correram para baixo de uma mangueira, a fim de se livrar um pouco da chuva. Sheldon percebeu que Jaquie tremia dos pés à cabeça, batia os dentes e tossia um pouco, mas que foi a primeira que viu um grupo de pessoas andando no meio da chuva, olhando para todos os lugares, gritando nomes que ela não conseguia ouvir._**

_**Mas, havia algo conhecido naquelas pessoas. Na verdade, NAQUELA pessoa.**_

_**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**_

_**- Preciso que eles sintam a fúria de Sham Cloudy!!! – A mulher de olhos verdes cintilantes estava com ódio claro nos olhos. – Agora ela sabe!! Jorgenn!!**_

_**O rapaz louro apareceu na frente dela.**_

**_- S-sim...? – Ele parecia mais medroso do que de costume. _**

_**- Chame a tropa... – Ela sorriu, maliciosamente. – É hoje que isso acaba!!**_

_**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**_

_**Eles estavam longe demais, e se gritassem, não escutariam. A chuva ficava mais forte a cada segundo. Ela estava começando a perceber que chegaria a hora do confronto entre ela e Sham.**_

_**Então Jaquie lembrou do que a velhinha lhe disse... Ela estava grávida. Então lágrimas começaram a cair dos seus olhos e ela caiu de joelhos no chão. Não podia ser verdade. O nascimento de uma criança deveria ser algo feliz, é uma nova vida que chega... Mas ela não estava nenhum pouco feliz... Não tinha ao menos 18 anos de idade.**_

_**Diego se abaixou ao lado dela, tentando olhar o rosto dela.**_

_**- Jaquie, o que foi? – ele tentou levantar o rosto dela com o indicador, mas ela foi firme.**_

_**- Minha vida está virando um fracasso, Diego! – ela gritou, para que ele escutasse no meio da chuva, que aumentava. Dava pra ouvir os trovões de longe. – Eu estou doente, e ainda tem essa chuva! Maldita profecia!! Maldita Sham Cloudy!!**_

_**Ela bateu com as costas na árvore atrás de si, chorando. A boca, antes tão vermelha, pálida como gelo. Ela pôs as mãos em cima da barriga, e começou a chorar ainda mais.**_

_**- O que foi, Jaquie? – ele segurou uma das mãos dela, delicadamente, assustado.**_

_**- Diego... – ela encostou a testa no peito dele. – Eu estou grávida.**_

_**Foi como um abalroamento na cabeça dele. Ele entendeu porque ela estava chorando tanto. Ele entendeu porque ela estava preocupada. A abraçou com força, como para provar que ficaria com ela, mesmo agora. Ele não chorava, nem ao menos soluçava, como ela. Mas sentia uma dor forte no peito, como se fosse morrer. Ele precisava soltar aquilo de alguma maneira. Foi então que soltou um grito, um grito tão alto que entrecortou a chuva e os trovões. Um grito de dor e lamento.**_

_**Sheldon olhou para os dois, num misto de pena e ternura. Ela sabia o que estava acontecendo. Ela sempre sabia.**_

_**Foi então que um trovão acordou os três. Aquele amontoado de pessoas que Jaquie vira estava correndo em direção à eles agora.**_

_**Jaquie se levantou, um pouco tonta, e olhou para o rosto que a fitava, chegando mais perto e mais perto... **_

_**- Pai! – ela correu, em direção ao vulto que se aproximava. Era ele! Era sim!**_

_**- Jaqueline! – ela escutou duas vozes gritarem ao mesmo tempo.**_

_**- Tia Lunna! – ela gritou.**_

_**Sheldon ficou perto de Diego. Ela não sabia o que fazer, apenas cumprimentou os que estavam fora daquele "vinculo amoroso" com um balançar de cabeça. **_

_**- Espere um pouco, Jaquie. – Jack olhou para ela, tentando se manter sério, mas sem conseguir reprimir um sorriso. – Como sabia que a Lunna era sua tia?**_

_**- Eu ouvi-a dizer, numa ilha. – ela respondeu, sincera.**_

_**- Mas, você estava lá? – Lunna perguntou, confusa. – Porquê não foi falar conosco? Pouparia um tempo enorme!**_

_**- Se eu tivesse ido falar com vocês, não teria descoberto o que descobri. – ela falou, sincera. – Mas preciso mostrar algumas pessoas à vocês.**_

_**Puxou a mão de Sheldon, e apresentou-a à eles e, depois, Diego (ele estava um pouco nervoso, principalmente depois da cara que Jack fez ao ouvir da boca de Jaqueline que ele era namorado dela.).**_

_**Jack estava pronto para dizer o que acontecera nos quatro meses que se passaram, quando viram um vulto branco por trás deles.**_

**_- Ora, ora, ora... uma comunhão em família...? – Sham olhava para todos com um sorrisinho hipócrita e nojento no rosto. Os olhos verdes acentuavam a maldade no rosto dela, e Sheldon deu um pulo para trás, mostrando que estava claramente assustada._**

_**Era a hora de terminar uma luta de 15 anos...**_

_Continua..._

_**N/A.: Oi, gente!!!! Desculpa ter demorado tanto!!! É que meu pc quebrou e não pude escrever mais!!! I'm so sorry!!!!**_

_**Bem, Ety! Cumpri minha promessa de postar esse cap até o final do mês, e aqui está ele!!! e, Obrigada pelo review, viu???**_

_**rsss**_

_**Olha, não sei nem como divulgar, mas tá certo!!!**_

_**Gente, entrem na comu da gente (digo, da Ety!!!) rs... Fandom PdC - ( www**ponto**orkut**ponto**com**barra**Communit**ponto**aspx?cmm20390701 ) !!!!!**_

_**Kadzinha!! Olha só, esse é o último cap que não dá pra entender direito!!! **_

_**Eu escrevi a maioria em negrito porque é o tempo que passou (os quatro meses que eu disse que ia passar) e as partes que estão escritas "normais" é o que está acontecendo naquele exato momento (ou seja, no presente). O próximo cap vai ser escrito totalmente em letra normal, ok?**_

_**Obrigada pelo review!!! Bjos!!!**  
_


	21. Chapter 22

Grande homem, pequena menina

- Já!!! – Sham deu o grito crucial. Os "piratas do ar" pelos quais ela era seguida atacaram os que estavam juntos.

Tomados pelo susto, a única coisa que os nossos "mocinhos" podiam fazer era se defender. Não era tão simples quando se tinha um exército lutando com 7 pessoas distintas e uma pequena tripulação.

Jack puxou sua espada, e a filha, um espadim com quê ela "planejava" se defender. Sheldon estava de cabeça baixa todo o tempo, os dedos apertando as mãos. Os piratas do ar não paravam de atacar. Jack empurrou Lunna para longe, para que não fosse ferida, mas ela não queria ir.

- Vá embora, Lunna. Vá!!! – Ele gritou, quando Will e Elizabeth apareceram ao longe, correndo em direção à eles. Logo quando souberam que Jaquie e Diego tinham saído, pegaram um navio e foram até a Espanha.

A chuva ficava cada vez mais forte, e só se podia ouvir gemidos de dor, gritos histéricos das pessoas nas ruas, o ruído da chuva batendo contra os corpos desesperados das pessoas que lutavam num combate adiado por 15 anos, e a risada de Sham Cloudy...

Sheldon abriu os olhos, e olhou diretamente para a irmã. A chuva começou a mudar o rumo... a chuva avançava para onde estava Sham.

- Desculpe, Victória... – Sham foi lançada para longe, a chuva torrencial caia exatamente em cima dela. Sheldon segurava-a como se fosse a coisa mais importante a se fazer.

- Cale a boca, Marinne!!!! – Uma rajada de ar empurrou Sheldon para trás. – Lute por seus "amigos", não por você própria.

- O que você sabe sobre ter amigos? – a briga psicológica havia começado novamente.

Jaquie observava aquela cena. Elas eram irmãs, e estavam lutando por fins diferentes. Estavam se matando para cumprir o destino que lhes foi incumbido... Ela estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que não viu a flecha que foi lançada em sua direção.

- Jaquie!!!! – Diego pulou na frente dela, e a flecha atingiu seu ombro. – AHHHHH!!!

- DIEGO!!!!!!!! – ela gritou, horrorizada. Uma pessoa pulou em cima dela, e ela sentiu uma dor muito forte na barriga. Uma dor que ela não conseguiria descrever nunca na vida... Uma lágrima desceu dos olhos dela e ela não conseguiu gritar. Enfiou o espadim em seu opressor, quando viu levarem Diego para longe... Ele não parecia vivo... Não parecia estar bem... Ele estava... Morto.

Jaquie se encostou na árvore atrás de si, sem conseguiu chorar ou ao menos fechar os olhos... o sangue descendo pelo seu corpo.

Então, ao olhar para o lado, viu uma espada entrando no corpo de alguém. A chuva cessara... estava ficando claro... Os Piratas do Ar se retiravam agora... Ela ouviu um grito desesperado ao seu lado e uma pessoa cair em cima do corpo largado no chão...

Jaquie caiu sobre os joelhos... não conseguiu sentir a dor, doía muito mais no coração.

"_Essa casa antiga está caindo em torno de mim_"

- Papai... – ela conseguiu proferir, num fio de voz quase morta, e um fino fio de lágrima caiu em sua bochecha.

"_Eu estou afogando num rio de minhas lágrimas_"

Como? Como iria viver agora sem o seu "tutor"? ela amava muito Jack, muito mesmo. Ele era a família que ela sempre desejara.

"_Quando toda a minha vontade se vai, você me domina._"

Ele a confortara quando ela chorava. Ela sempre quisera alguém... e o achara. E ao chorar a noite...

"_E eu preciso de você no escurecer do dia_"

...Ele a confortara.

"_Você me impulsiona como a lua e a maré_"

As noites seriam longas sem o conforto e a "proteção" de Jack. Ela choraria muito mais. Até porque ele a fizera se amar.

"_Você sabe exatamente qual é a minha melhor qualidade_"

Agora, Jack morrera, e ela vira aquela cena.

"_Que dias vieram para nos manter tão distantes_"

E ele prometera nunca a abandonar...

"_Uma promessa quebrada ou um coração partido_"

Seu mundo desaparecera.

"_Agora todos os pássaros se foram_"

Eram lágrimas da mais pura tristeza e dor que ela guardava. Ela não era a única. Lunna estava sendo acolhida por uma chorosa Lizzie, e ninguém se atrevera a ir até o corpo de Jack depois dela.

"_E eu preciso de você no escurecer do dia_"

Ela se levantara, cambaleando.

"_Que venha a noite, você é só o que eu quero_"

Começou a andar, ainda bamba, até Jack.

"_Que venha a noite, você pode ser meu confidente_"

Jaquie lembrou de como o conhecera.

"_Eu vejo você acompanhando pela rua_"

Lembrou de como o perseguira...

"_Porque você não vem e alivia sua mente comigo?_"

Do dia que subiu no "Pérola Negra".

"_Eu estou vivendo pela noite em que nós fugimos_"

Estava ao lado do corpo de Jack, agora, e se agachara para vê-lo melhor.

"_Eu preciso de você no escurecer do dia_"

E Jaquie chorou, com todas as suas forças, abraçando o corpo inerte de Jack, enquanto os outros corriam para lá.

"_Sim, eu preciso de você no escurecer do dia_."

**Dimming of the Day,**

**The Corrs.**

_Continua..._

**_N/A.: (Eu, com uma panela na cabeça e uma armadura) Sei que esse cap foi horrível!!!! Eu estava chorando enquanto o escrevia... Espero que vocês tenham piedade de mim... sou só uma pobre fanwriter..._**

**_Não se preocupem!!! O fim ainda não chegou!!! N disse que ia ter até o cap 50??? Vai ter sim... Ou quase! Mas esse não é o fim, n se preocupem!!!!_**

**_Beijos da Polly Depp Weasley..._**

**_Que ama vocês, mesmo que vocês me odeiem...!!!!_**


	22. Um Novo Começo 23

**_.::.Estou aqui com a segunda temporada de GH, PM!!! Chamei ela assim porque vai ser (infelizmente T.T) sem o nosso querido e maravilhoso Jack Sparrow. Mas não se preocupem. A fic ainda tem uma temporada final e um epílogo (ESPEREM PELO EPÍLOGO!!!)! Então, muitas "águas" ainda vão rolar!!!_**

**_Beijos, da Autora. .::. _**

Grande Homem, Pequena Menina

- Não entendi porquê essa política toda! – Jaquie estava inconformada. Os olhos negros se enchendo de lágrimas. Nunca pensara que passaria por esse sofrimento todo. Não era justo. Nada na sua vida era justo.

- Não se preocupa, Jaquie... – Sheldon tocou levemente o ombro dela, mas Jaquie a repeliu com agressividade.

- Não me preocupar?!?!? NÃO ME PREOCUPAR? Sheldon, que tipo de sem coração você acha que eu sou??? Eu o amava! Eu amava todos eles e eles se foram! O que você quer?

Sheldon olhou para o chão, sabendo que Jaquie estava certa. Ela via as lágrimas descendo dos olhos da moça, e o colar extremamente negro. O céu escuro como breu.

- Não há o que entender, Jaqueline. – Lunna olhava para frente, mas seus olhos não focavam realmente nada. – Ele está morto, e não querem fazer o enterro. Acabou.

Jaquie pensou por algum tempo. Ele não ia gostar de ser enterrado. Ele era Jack Sparrow.

- Não vou enterrá-lo. – Ela falou, decidida. – Ele vai ser lançado ao mar, como o capitão que foi. Vai morrer onde ele viveu. No oceano.

- Que seja feita a vontade da herdeira. – Lunna sorriu, sem jeito, e saiu sem dizer nada.

- Que foi esse sorriso, Lunna? – Sheldon perguntou, com um sorriso singular.

- Ele está morto, mas parte dele está comigo, Marinne. – E sorriu novamente, antes de se retirar totalmente do aposento.

Jaquie baixou os olhos para Sheldon, que levantou as sobrancelhas em concordância...

... Lunna estava grávida.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

- O que vai fazer agora, Capitão? – Muriá perguntou à Jone, que estava olhando para o mar, absorto em pensamentos.

- Morrer sem viver, e viver sem amor. – ele respondeu, seco.

- Você não perdeu a vida, perdeu um filho! Além do mais, tens outros familiares também! – Muriá falou, tocando-o no ombro.

- Você... – Soltou um esboço de um sorriso cansado. – Minha filha querida... – e a abraça, em total desespero.

- Pai... Não se preocupe... Não é uma morte que vai deter meu irmão... sei disso, ele é Jack Sparrow. É um de nós... Sempre vai ter uma carta na manga...

_FlashBack_

_- Jack!!! Jack!!! – Uma menininha de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos, de pouco mais de 5 anos, corria atrás de um menino de pouco mais de 8._

_- O que é, Mu? – Ele perguntou, sem nem olhar para a pequena. _

_- Brinca comigo na areia? – a menininha perguntou, segurando a barra da camisa do irmão._

_- Não. – ele respondeu, secamente._

_- Vai, Jack!!! – ela pediu, puxando a blusa dele._

_- Não, Muriá! – ele gritou, e a menina começou a lacrimejar de tristeza._

_- Mmmmm... – a menina mordeu o lábio inferior._

_- Não, Mu, não chora! – ele a segurou pelos ombros. Pegou uma concha, fez um "castelinho" de qualquer jeito e saiu correndo, gritando um "Já fiz!!", o que fez a menininha sorrir de alegria. Ela amava o irmão._

_FimdoFlashBack._

Muriá sorriu ao ter essas lembranças... Era como se o irmão estivesse com ela novamente... Mesmo sendo grosso e rude do jeito que era, era atencioso com a irmã.

Algum tempo depois, Jack realmente foi jogado ao mar. Nem Lunna nem Jaquie choraram. Com certeza ele não iria querer morrer em terra firme. Nunca. O mar era o seu lugar.

E agora, sabiam que Lunna estava grávida. Ela iria ter um filho. Ela iria ter um Sparrow.

_Continua..._

**N/A.: Kadzinha!!! Ok, ok, ok... vou "considerar" sua ameaça, não quer dizer que eu vá atende-la (se protege com os braços). Obrigada pela review!!! E 'brigada por ter gostado também!!! Volte sempre! Rs...**

**Ety!! Arigatô pelo seu comentáriooo!!!! É isso ai, Ety! O Jack é mesmo phods!!!**

**Rsssss**

**Até o próximo!!! (Que, aliás, já está no papel, só me falta repassar pro PC!!! RS)**

**Beijos, beijos!!!**

**Obrigada por terem lido até aqui... VOCÊS SÃO DEMAIS!!!!**

**Polly Depp Weasley.**


	23. Chapter 24 Shawn Jason

**Grande Homem, Pequena Menina**

O seu vestido negro refletia a dor que ela sentia. O golfinho que antes era azul, estava num negrume tal qual os olhos de "seu pai", a quem ela tinha perdido, misturados à grande e profunda dor e tristeza da morte de ser amor e de seu filho ainda não nascido... No mesmo dia.

Jaquie parecia um cadáver que voltou à vida. Estava pálida, muito quieta e sem entusiasmo. Mas quem teria depois dos trágicos dia em que perdera as pessoas que mais amava na vida: Seus pais, Jack, Diego e seu neném?

Ao relembrar disso, seus olhos cansados soltaram uma única lágrima. Ela já não agüentava mais. Ela não conseguia. E ao ver a tia esperando um rebento, ela se sentia pior ao pensar que não teve chances de ter tido o seu.

Já estava com 18 anos e meio agora. Sabia que a vida não era uma brincadeira e comprovara isso da pior maneira possível.

Ela não conseguia mais ficar trancada dentro daquela casa. A casa em que a tia morava e que lhe trazia novas lembranças a cada dia.

Foi para o cais, que lhe reconfortava.

Passara um bom tempo ali, observando como as ondas do mar verde-azul iam e vinham, com calma... a mesma calma que o seu "pai" tinha... a mesma calma que deveria ter, mas não conseguia... Ela decidiu entrar no mar... os pés, já descalços, tocaram a água fria da manhã. Ela queria se afogar nele. Ela queria que as ondas levassem todas as suas tristezas para longe... Mas... de repente... ela não conseguia mais respirar. Batia as pernas com força, mas quando conseguia a superfície, o seu grande vestido, estando encharcado, a puxava para baixo.

De longe, um jovem observava a luta dela para emergir. Ele soltou a rede que consertava e pulou no mar. Nadou até ela e a pôs nas costas. Nadou até a areia e ficou olhando-a, como que admirado. Ela estava respirando, agora.

Jaquie, ao abrir seus olhos, deu de contra com dois olhos castanhos.

- Olá, moça. – ele sorriu. – Você acordou.

- Quem é... é você? – ela se atrapalhou. – Digo, quem é você?

- Só um pescador que ajudou uma mocinha a sair da água. – ele falou, simplesmente.

- Mocinha?! – ela se indignou. – Eu já tenho...

- 15? 16? 17? – ele a ajudou a levantar. – Não é mais velha que eu.

- Saiba que eu já tenho 18 e meio! – ela tentava, inutilmente, andar com o vestido comprido que usava.

- Grande coisa. – ele falou, pegando a rede. – Eu já tenho 22 e não to nem preocupado. Queria era ter a sua idade!

Ela ficou em silêncio. Devia valer a pena ser criança novamente. Nenhuma preocupação. Só sorriso. E em pensar nisso, ela sorriu. Era a primeira vez que ela sorria em três meses. Em um completo estranho a fizera rir.

- Ei! – ela o chamou.

- Hum? – ele se virou para ela.

- Qual é o teu nome? – ela caminhou até ele.

- Shawn. – ele respondeu. – Shawn Jason, prazer. – ele estendeu-lhe a mão. – E você é...?

- Jaquie. – ela apertou a mão dele. – Jaquie Sparrow.

- "Jack" Sparrow era uma...?

- Não! – ela o interrompeu. Sempre lhe faziam essa pergunta. Então ela começou a sorrir novamente. O que estava acontecendo com ela? – Sou filha dele.

- Ahh... – ele mexeu nos curtos cabelos castanhos, quase dourados.

- "Ahh" digo eu. - ela falou. – Tenho que ir para casa, trocar de roupa. – ela segurou o vestido, mostrando como ele estava encharcado.

- Quer companhia? – ele perguntou, e logo após ficou vermelho. – Digo, não para trocar de roupa! Até a sua casa!

Dessa vez ela soltara uma gargalhada. Como era bom rir novamente!

- Claro que sim! – ela respondeu, com um sorriso. – Vamos.

- Claro, senhorita...! – ele deu um sorriso, e se curvou, como um nobre inglês.

Jaquie, pelo caminho, não pôde deixar de reparar nos olhos dele. Como brilhavam quando ele falava de algo que gostava... eram entorpecentes e profundos, como ela nunca tinha visto antes. Então lembrou-se de Diego e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Como ela podia rir se o grande amor de sua vida estava morto? ... Mas que ela adorava ver os olhos castanhos de Shawn, era a mais pura verdade...

- Está é a sua casa? – ele perguntou, hipnotizado pela enorme mansão.

- Ahh... – ela coçou a cabeça. – É da minha tia... espera um segundo que eu vou trocar de roupa e já volto.

Shawn ficou-a olhando subir os batentes, e não reparou que a pulseira em seu pulso brilhava num tom azul-piscina.

_Continua..._

_**N/A.: Ui, ui, ui... Gente... Apresento-lhes Shawn Jason**_

_**Espero que gostem dele, fiz com muito carinho (ou copiei... sabem o meu ex que eu disse que n gostava...? Bem... er... Rs)**_

_**Kduplapersonalidade obrigada por ter me entendido. Espero que, quando essa fic acabar, ela retorne a gostar de mim!! Obrigadinha pelo coment!!!**_

_**Ety!!! Também gostei da idéia das esferas!!! Mas não sei se ele ia pedir pra viver não... vai que no lugar onde ele está é bom??? Rs...**_

_**Obrigadinha pelo coment, Ety!!! E ai, gostou do Shawn??**_

_**RS**_

_**Katie!! Eu sei, é duro! Mas nós temos que aceitar!!! Não se preocupe, a fic ainda n acaboou!!!**_

_**RS**_

_**Beijos à todas que comentaram,**_

_**Polly D. Weasley.**_

****

**_P.S.: Não sei se vocês lembram da música que Jaquie estava cantando quando estava viajando com Diego (- "This old house... is falling down... around my ears..." – Jaquie começou a cantar do nada. ___****As lágrimas descendo dos seus olhos.). É a mesma música que eu pus no cap 22**

**_Espero que vcs tenham notado isso!!!_**

**_Beijooos!!_**


	24. 25 Nas ruas desoladas da vida

**Grande homem, pequena menina**

**25 – Nas ruas desoladas da vida...**

"

_**Eu vejo seus olhos, me perseguem.**_

_**Nos cantos da memória já esquecida,**_

_**Frases e dizeres já não dizem o que querem.**_

_**Trago em mim dor minha e dor feita por tu,**_

_**E eu não suporto tanta dor trazida comigo.**_

_**Às vezes me vejo desnorteado, por vezes no leste, ora no sul,**_

_**não quero pra mim essa vida de sede, esse coração de bandido.**_

_**E na sacada da casinha que eu tanto sonho**_

_**Espero que minhas lágrimas sejam sinceras como os pensamentos.**_

_**Nas velas que acendi com a chama de meus olhos**_

_**Eu queimo o fastio amoroso, minha vida e também meus sentimentos.**_

_**E se nem nas cinzas eu não possa esquecer o que amei,**_

_**Vou me enterrar vivo nas profundezas do inconsciente.**_

_**Na solidão da alma em crisma, sabendo que errei,**_

_**Vou apreciar minha sede de vingança na minha forma indiferente."**_

_**Sérgio Filho**_

Era como se ele não conseguisse encará-la. Os olhos ébano, os lábios vermelhos... Os cabelos negros... E que cabelos...

Ela tinha uma tristeza quase alegre. O jeito de viver intensamente, o sorriso sincero mesmo nas horas de tristeza. Os cabelos caindo displicentemente sobre os olhos. Ela olhava para as botas em seus pés. Mesmo que ela tivesse pés grandes, não teria pés daquele... Tamanho...

- São do meu pai. – ela falou, quando viu a direção do olhar de Jason. – Além de enganar as pessoas, elas me trazem lembranças.

- Entendo... Que aconteceu com ele? – Jason perguntou, sentando numa cadeira de madeira de frente para o mar, onde ele sempre ficava.

- Eu não... Acho que ele morreu. – ela olhou para o mar, e seus olhos ficaram instantaneamente cor-de-mel.

- Como assim... Acha? – ele se apoiou nos joelhos, com os braços relaxados entre as pernas.

- Quero dizer... Eu o vi morrer. Vi quando ele caiu... Mas... Mas... Não acredito! Simplesmente não acredito! É como se ele estivesse aqui, em algum lugar, e eu sinto isso!

- Entendo o que quer dizer. – ele falou, olhando pro mar.

- Entende?

- Entendo... Meu melhor amigo morreu no mar... – ele se apoiou na cadeira, novamente. – Mentes, era o nome dele. Ele era o melhor pescador que já encontrei... Não sei por que, mas era.

- Deve ser horrível... Você morrer no seu próprio elemento... – Ela falou, se levantando da areia e limpando a areia da calça marrom.

- Você acha? – ele olhou pra cima, semi-cerrando os olhos, por conta da claridade do sol.

- Acho sim... – ela olhou para ele. – Você não?

- É melhor morrer em seu elemento, que morrer sem fazer o que gosta. Não acha? – ele se levantou junto dela, soltando um sorriso.

- Realmente... – ela segurou o golfinho, nesse instante, mudando muito de cor. Seus sentimentos estavam confusos, muito confusos. Se sentia bem com Jason, mas sentia muitas saudades do seu Di. Era como se a alegria se confrontasse com a tristeza.

- O que é isso em seu pescoço? – ele perguntou. Já faziam duas semanas desde que salvara Jackie do mar.

- Ah... Um golfinho... Eu o tenho desde que era bem pequena... – ela olhou para ele, com um meio sorriso. – Herança de família.

- Entendo. – Ele levantou o pulso, mostrando uma pulseira de prata com uma pedra azul no meio, em forma de pena. – Tenho, também, uma herança de família.

Jackie olhou para a pulseira. A pequena pena (que parecia ser de gaivota) feita em safira não lhe era estranha, mesmo nunca tendo-a visto.

- Posso tocar? – ela perguntou.

- Claro. – Ele tirou a pulseira e entregou à Jackie.

De repente, ao tocar na peça, Jackie teve uma lembrança bem clara. Sham Cloudy e seus piratas do ar. Entregou a pulseira rapidamente à Shawn.

- Que...? – ele perguntou, olhando-a, enquanto prendia a pulseira no pulso.

- Nada... lembranças, só... – ela o olhou. Seus olhos eram conhecidos... Mas de quem...? De quem? De...

- Sheldon... – ela se afastou um pouco.

- O que foi? – ele se levantou, olhando-a com o rosto franzido de dúvida.

- Seu sobrenome é mesmo "Jason"? – ela perguntou, as mãos tremendo.

- Não, mas o que isso tem a ver? – ele se aproximou, mas ela recuou.

- Qual é o nome da sua mãe? – ela perguntou, ainda mais assustada.

- Qual é a intenção disso tudo? – ele perguntou.

- Fale!

- Victória! Mas o que isso tem a ver? – ele respondeu e perguntou, e ela ficou dura como gelo.

Jackie esperava que ele dissesse "Marinne". A resposta era muito mais avassaladora... Até porque ela estava começando a gostar dele. Mas ele era... Ele era... Filho de Sham Cloudy.

- Jackie...? – Ele a tocou no ombro. – Jaqueline?

- E-eu tenho que ir, Shawn. – Ela se virou. – Depois falo contigo. – e foi embora, correndo.

Shawn caiu na areia, ao lado da cadeira. Então era ela... A "escolhida" que sua mãe sempre citava. E sempre ficara do lado da mãe, mesmo sabendo que era má. A famosa Sham Cloudy.

Ele olhou para o chão e escreveu com o dedo: "Meu nome é Shawn Richard Jason Steshepard", e depois olhou para a figura lá longe. Será que ela ficaria com raiva dele? Ele estava começando a gostar tanto dela...

**_N/A.: E ai? Gostaram do cap?? UHuhuhu_**

**_Ety!!! Eu tbm amo o Shawn!!! P.S.: Não é pq ele é o que é que ele é ruim!!! Uhuhu_**

**_Brigada!!_**

**_Kadzinha!!! Obg pela review... e NÃO se preocupe, não guardei ressentimentos! Esse Jason é bonzinho!!!_**

**_Katie!!! Uhuhuhu!!! Não, não, não precisa da ameaça! Esse aqui não morre!!! Hihihi_**

**_Obg pela review!_**

**_Jaqueline! Obg pela sua review e obrigada por estar lendo_**

**_Beijinhos para todaas!!!_**

**_Polly Polly_**


	25. 26 Morena

**GRANDE HOMEM, PEQUENA MENINA**

" _**Por que tu se esconde,**_

_**morena?**_

_**tento te achar, só não sei onde,**_

_**pequena...**_

_**É na vaga dos cabelos teus**_

_**que irei surfar.**_

_**É no rio de pensamentos meus,**_

_**que procuro te amar.**_

_**Pois que estou a achar,**_

_**só pra me perder,**_

_**em paixão.**_

_**Tentar achar você,**_

_**só pra satisfazer meu coração."**_

_**(Sérgio Filho)**_

Já fazia muito tempo... Tempo demais. Onde ela se metera? Ele apertava as mãos, com força. Nunca pensara que sentiria tanta falta de uma menina. Uma menina...

Shawn não vira Jaquie desde aquele dia na praia. Não entendia o porquê de ela correr dele! Claro que não iria feri-la... Ela sumira já fazia uma semana, e nem mandara cartas ou ao menos um recado, um bilhete! Ele estava cada vez mais preocupado.

O Sol brilhava opaco ao longe, no horizonte ao fim do mar. A varanda da casa dele, antes tão aconchegante, tinha um quê de anormal... As plantas pareciam menos verdes... O mar parecia menos verde-azulado... A areia, antes tão branca, parecia pintalgada de negro (seria a poluição?). Os pés descalços do rapaz tocavam o assoalho frio da tarde... Não era inverno, mas, a cada dia que se passava, ficava tudo mais frio... mais sem vida que nunca. Então ele a viu.

Os cabelos negros, presos numa grossa trança que ia até a cintura. Os pés, sem as botas marrons, num vestido bege e simples, que davam um ar de "eu sou uma dama" e não de "eu sou Jaquie". Ela parecia triste, e ao mesmo tempo ansiosa.

Olhou para cima e encontrou Shawn. Juntou as mãos na frente da barriga, olhou para baixo e remexeu na areia com os pés. Passados alguns segundos, ela olhou para cima e o chamou, com uma das mãos. Ele já esperava por isso e desceu, pensando nas milhares respostas, as quais ele daria para as milhares de perguntas que, provavelmente, ela faria. Mas se equivocou.

Chegando perto dela, percebeu que ela chorara. E ela não fez pergunta alguma. Apenas se jogou em cima dele, abraçando-o pelo pescoço, murmurando, muito encabulada.

- Desculpa por ser tão boba. – e se afastou, olhando para o chão.

- Como assim? – ele levantou o queixo dela com a mão, e olhou fundo nos olhos ébanos dela, contando cada sarda que ela tinha no nariz, e desenhando mentalmente o formato da boca dela.

- Quando fiquei sabendo que era filho da Sh... Victória... Eu acabei por tomar você como comparsa dela... Achei que eram iguais... porque... sabe... por você ser filho dela... e... – Jaquie estava realmente encabulada.

- Shhhh... – ele pôr o indicador em cima da boca dela. – Você não é a primeira pessoa. Não se preocupe... Eu sei o que minha mãe faz... e sei que ela te fez sofrer... bem... agora sei... desde que ficou assustada quando soube quem eu era...

- Mas... você vai ficar com raiva de mim? – ela perguntou, cautelosa.

- Claro que não! – ele sorriu, brincalhão.

- Bem... tenho que ir... Até mais, Shawn. – ela soltou um de seus mais belos sorrisos, e o abraçou.

- Até. – ele sorriu. Quando ela virou as costas, parece que mudou de opinião e voltou. O abraçou e deu três beijos no ouvido dele.

- Ai! Ai! Ai! – ele exclamou, sorrindo. – Você me paga, Jaquie! – ele sorriu... Mas depois ficou momentaneamente fora do ar. – Jaquie...

- Senhor? – ela o olhou, reprimindo o riso.

- Tenho algo pra te dizer. – ele a puxou um pouco mais perto e disse, no ouvido. – Eu... Eu estou apaixonado por você.

Jaquie abriu os olhos mais do que podia. Seu corpo ficou rígido e um frio tomou conta de sua barriga. Era como se um bando de borboletas girasse no seu ventre, e quisesse sair pela boca. Suas pernas ficaram bambas, e as bochechas, mesmo já sendo, ficaram ainda mais vermelhas.

- E... eu...

- Shhh... – ele a olhou. Suas mãos estavam trêmulas, enquanto ele a laçava pela cintura. Era um pedido silencioso de um beijo.

Jaquie o olhou. Parecia uma criancinha que nunca beijara na vida. Seus olhos nãos conseguiam se fechar. Sentiu o hálito quente dele em sua boca... sentiu-os roçando em seus lábios.

Não foi um beijo realmente. Os lábios grudados, a respiração falhando... as mãos suadas. Ela segurou-se nos ombros dele para não cair, e pôs a cabeça em seu peito.

- Ah... – Shawn não sabia o que dizer. Sentia ela, tão pequena, tão frágil, em seu peito. Parecia uma boneca... – O que vai ser de nós, agora? – ele perguntou. Estava se referido à ele ser filho da mulher que odiava Jaquie.

- Não sei... – ela ainda tentava raciocinar. Ela gostava de Shawn, e sentia que começava a gostar ainda mais...

- Não quero me separar de você... – ele disse, sentindo o perfume do pescoço dela.

- Mas vai ter... – Ela olhou bem fundo nos olhos dele. – Não quero que minha tia saiba que você está comigo... Se quiser ficar comigo... Sham matou meu pai... – ela baixou a cabeça. – E acredite, com você ou sem você – ela olhou para Shawn, com um novo brilho nos olhos e o golfinho pulsando num laranja ofuscante. -, eu me vingarei.

Ela saiu, correndo. Shawn via os pés dela fazendo pegadas na areia branca da praia... Então se jogou no chão. Olhou para o céu, para as gaivotas... Fechou os olhos...

- Nossa... – Suspirou. – Nunca senti isso na minha vida...

_Continua..._

_**N/A.: E ai?!?! Gostaram desse cap (eu amei... até pq, gente, falando sério, foi quase a mesma coisa que meu primeiro beijo...y.y)?**_

_**Kad!!! Valeu pelo review! Faltando aula, né, mocinha?!? Merece umas palmadas no bumbum!!!! ( Na verdade, Shawn é por causa de outra coisa... Mas td bem...) Bjin!**_

_**Katie! Ele é filho d'uma p... possível ameaça mesmo!!! Kkk!!!!**_

_**Arigatou pela review!!! **_

_**Jack! Thank's pela review! Fia, te mandei um recadinho no cap 2 da tua fic, olha lá! Pode apostar que te ajudo! Beijinhos!**_

_**Bjin pra todo mundo... Até quem não postou, não é, Srta Ety?!?! (Brincadeira!!) Beijo pra todo mundo!**_

_**PollY PollY.**_


	26. 27 Amor

Grande Homem, Pequena Menina

_**"coisa de amor **_

_**que não vai embora.**_

_**uma carta sobre dor,**_

_**ou só paixão agora.**_

_**do compulsório crescimento**_

_**de um coração em movimento.**_

_**ou de um simples sofrimento,**_

_**que cresce aqui dentro.**_

_**entre espada e cruz,**_

_**há um espelho de sombras.**_

_**quando vem no quarto a luz,**_

_**eis que surge a dança de penumbras.**_

_**há uma razão indiferente**_

_**a meu consciente.**_

_**que cresce compulsivamente**_

_**levando-me para frente.**_

_**entre lágrimas e dor**_

_**existe uma distorção.**_

_**já se chama amor,**_

_**melhor, dentro de um coração."**_

_**(Sérgio Filho)**_

Jaquie correu para o lado de fora da casa da tia. Os seus primos haviam nascido. Aurora e Ulrich. Gêmeos. Jaquie se sentia feliz, mas muito mais triste. Seu "pai" não estava ali. Ele não estava ali no nascimento dos seus próprios filhos.

Uma chuva torrencial caia, assolando-lhe o corpo e misturando-se com as saudades que ela sentia, de todas as pessoas que tinham ido embora... Não agüentaria mais. Precisava de alguém... e esse alguém, ela sabia quem era, mesmo não vendo há muito tempo... quase meses... Ela estivera com medo do que sentira quando beijou Shawn... Então nunca mais o procurou. Sua atitude fora infantil, ela sabia, pois passou meses com uma dor enorme no coração. Agora estava na hora de apartar essa dor.

- Shawn! – Jaquie correu até a casa de praia. A chuva era tão forte que dava impressão de que a casa ia cair. Shawn não a escutaria, pois a chuva estava realmente muito forte.

Foi até a porta e a forçou. Estava aberta, e ela se apressou a entrar na casa para poder fugir da chuva.

A casa era simples, tudo rústico. Os sofás, assim como as paredes, eram em tons pastéis. O piso era de madeira, e lá, não sabia se por influência das velas que clareavam o lugar, ela sentia uma estranha sensação de calor.

- Shawn! – Jaquie gritou, fazendo sua foz ecoar por toda a sala. Escutou passos na escada e virou-se.

Lá estava ele, no sopé da escada, com os olhos arregalados. Seu cheiro masculino, forte e viril, mas gentil, impregnou a sala, deixando Jaquie meio tonta.

- Jaqueline! – Shawn estava assustado. Há tanto tempo que não a via... e quanta saudades tinha... – O que faz aqui?

- Ah, Shawn! – A morena correu até ele e o abraçou, deixando-o meio assustado, meio feliz.

- O que houve, linda? – o rapaz perguntou, levantando o rosto dela – que estava em seu ombro – entre as mãos.

Linda. Isso a fez chorar mais do que ela estava chorando. Lembrou-se de Diego.

- Jaquie... Escute. – Shawn limpou as lágrimas que corriam de seus olhos, até o queixo. – Se você me contar o que está te fazendo sofrer, talvez eu possa te ajudar...

E, tomada por um acesso enorme de segurança, Jaquie lhe contou toda a história, desde que conhecera Jack até a morte do mesmo. Contou sobre seus pais, sobre Diego, em todos os detalhes. A moça tinha lágrimas rolando pelo rosto enquanto falava. O nariz e os olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados, e ela respirava com dificuldade. Shawn a escutava calado (fora uma ou outra careta quando escutava o nome "Diego"), atento. A compreendia.

Quando Jaquie terminou de falar, Shawn a tomou entre os braços.

- Pode chorar, Jaquie... Chore o quanto achar que é necessário. Não esqueça que eu estou aqui com você, hein? Não esqueça que eu te amo, amor... – Foram as palavras mais doces que Jaquie já ouvira. Nada de "não chore", ou "não fique triste"... compreensão, era tudo que ela precisava agora.

Jaquie levantou a cabeça do ombro de Shawn. Os olhos se encontraram, castanho com ébano. O prelúdio de um beijo. Fechou os olhos e sentiu os lábios quentes de Shawn sobre os seus, as mãos dele nas suas costas. Shawn separou-se dela, o que a fez abrir os olhos. Quando viu os olhos dele, entendeu o pedido silencioso que fazia. Beijou-lhe como resposta. E, de repente, seus pés soltavam o chão, e uma rajada de vento pela janela apagara todas as velas, mas na sala, no mundo deles, continuava aceso, aquecido.

_**Continua...**_

_**N/A.: Obrigada pelos reviews! Gente fiquei tão inspirada ontem que escrevi, no mínino, três caps! Mas não vou postar tudo hoje! Ha-ha-ha!**_

_**Ety! Obrigada pelo coment!! Realmente, Jaquie vai pôr pra quebra-ar! Kkkkkk Bjo, bjo!**_

_**Katie! Não se preocupa, eu não planejo separar esses dois não... Mas vai que uma força do destino... Quero dizer! Não vou separá-los! (risos) Obrigadinha pelo review!!! Bjo!**_

_**Kadzinha! Não é porquê eu gosto de nomes com S não... é que... ai, ai... (respira) é uma história muuuito longa! Kkk! Bjo!!! Brigada pela review, linda!!**_

_**É isso ai, esperem pelo próximo cap! Ta super legal! Beijos!**_

_**Polly – Polly!**_


	27. 28 Ouro Amor e raiva

Grande Homem, Pequena Menina 

_**Quem será que domina meus pensamentos?**_

_**Quem será feito de ouro?**_

_**Quem poderia me dizer...**_

_**De quê o mundo é feito?**_

_**Correr... Tuas cores de Marte,**_

_**Minhas cores de Vênus...**_

_**Será que correndo descolore... e colore tudo junto?**_

_**Sofrimento não é nada, comparado...**_

_**Ao que vem depois...**_

_**Correremos, eu e você**_

_**Para além daquilo que nós sabemos.**_

_**Quem será que poderia me dizer**_

_**O que está havendo?**_

_**Quem que te esculpiu na prata?**_

_**Quem me fez do ouro?**_

_**Quem me fez brilhar?**_

_**Quem que nos fez atravessar?**_

_**Não sei... Queria poder ser de ouro...**_

_**Não posso ser de outro...**_

_**Poderia saber, já que você está comigo.**_

_**Não há mau. Você está comigo.**_

_**Não importa. Você é meu.**_

_**E eu sou sua.**_

Jaquie abriu os olhos. O sol invadia, radiante, o quarto onde ela dormira. Tornou a fechar os olhos. Não queria acordar do sonho maravilhoso que tivera. Sentiu um frio na barriga. Não fora um sonho. Ela sentia-lhe o corpo ao lado. Ela sentia-lhe o calor.

Abriu os olhos para observá-lo. Shawn estava deitado de bruços, o lençol cobrindo-lhe apenas até os quadris. Suas costas bronzeadas eram bonitas, devido aos anos no mar, com pequenas cicatrizes aqui e ali. Seus braços também eram bonitos. Tinham o "desenho perfeito". Apesar de ser mais baixo que Diego (bem mais), tinha o corpo bem mais bonito.

Queria vê-lo por inteiro, mas quando seguia a mão para o lençol, Shawn acordou, e começou a sentar-se.

- Oi. – Jaquie falou, quando ele já estava sentado. Como resposta, recebeu um carinhoso beijo na testa.

- Oi, meu amor. – A voz do homem ao seu lado estava mais grave, rouca. – Dormiu bem.

- Se não tivesse dormido, não estaria sorrindo assim... – E Jaquie realmente sorria. Se levantou, procurando o seu vestido, jogado no chão.

- Você já vai? – Jaquie lutava para colocar o vestido, enquanto Shawn vestia as próprias roupas e se levantava. – Nem deveria ter dormido aqui! Minha tia vai ter um treco! Logo agora que a mini – Lunna e o mini – Jack nasceram! Onde estão meus sapatos?

Shawn sorriu. Como adorava aquela mulher!

- Embaixo da cama, linda. – Disse ele. Jaquie virou-se para ele e correu, pulando em cima dele, que quase não conseguiu segurá-la por conta do susto. – Eu te amo, sabia?

Jaquie olhou para o golfinho em seu pescoço, que brilhava num vermelho intenso.

- Vermelho é cor da paixão, não é? – Jaquie perguntou, olhando nos olhos de Shawn.

- E do libido... – Shawn falou, gargalhando e pondo-a no chão.

- Tenho que iiir!! – Jaquie escorregou e pegou os sapatos no chão, calçando-os rapidamente.

- Tchau, linda...

- Tchauzinho, menino. – Jaquie deu-lhe um beijinho e foi embora, correndo e sorrindo.

Ao chegar em casa, seu sorriso se desfez completamente. Sheldon estava a esperando, com o rosto repleto de fúria.

- ONDE – VOCÊ – ESTAVA??? – A mulher quase voou em Jaquie, a pele negra pálida.

- Na... casa de um amigo? – Jaquie gaguejou. Sheldon já estava em fronte a ela, irada.

- De um amigo? Vi você vindo da casa do meu sobrinho! O que você estava fazendo na casa de Shawn? – A fúria fez com que Sheldon deixasse escapar que era tia de Shawn, então ela tapou a boca, rápido.

- Não se preocupe em esconder de mim, Marinne. Eu sei de tudo. – Jaquie a olhou, séria. Isso era o que chamava de _"dar uma de doida"_. Teria que ser assim, pois ela tinha ido parar na cama de Shawn pouco depois do primeiro beijo com ele... Aliás, com Diego acontecera isso também. Mas, afinal, com a sorte que tinha, Shawn acabaria morto também...

- Você sabe que...?

- Sei. – Sabia que tinha que ser sincera com ela. Afinal, Sheldon acabaria sabendo, uma hora ou outra. – Mas tem uma coisa. Shawn não é meu amigo. É meu namorado.

Jaquie entrou na casa, deixando Sheldon atônita, na escada. Estava ferrada... mas, em compensação, nunca fora tão feliz, e nem se sentiu tão forte, tão amada...

_Continua..._

_**N/A.: E ai? O que acharam?! Polly tarda, mas não deixa de fazer!! Hahaha!**_

_**Ann!!! Obrigada mesmo por estar lendo! Não sabe como seu comentário me deixou feliz! "**__**Vc não imagina o quanto eu tô chorando aqui". O que foi, amada? Quem a Jaquie te lembra?! Chora não... Quero dizer, só um pouquinho, pra eu poder me gabar... rss...**_

_**Obrigada mesmo! E obrigada por quem leu e não postou, né? ¬¬'**_

_**Beijos da Polly-Polly!!!**_


	28. 29 Travel

Grande homem, pequena menina

"_- Saia daqui, Jaqueline! Saia! Procure seu destino! Sham Cloudy ainda não foi derrotada! – era uma moça morena, vestida numa roupa colante e amarela, que falava-lhe. De repente, ela começou a sumir... sumir.."_

- Espere! Não vá! – Jaquie acordou, meio assustada. Queria saber o que ela dizia-lhe, a moça. Mas uma coisa era certa: ela teria que ir embora dali. Sham precisava ser derrotada. Mas como? Como derrotá-la?

O quarto de Jaquie era inundado pela luz do sol. Ela levantou-se, indo até o guarda-roupa de madeira entalhada. Viu num canto suas botas, mais claras que as de Jack, que ela tinha pego quando ele "morrera". Nunca mais tinha as usado... A moça apertou os dentes e se vestiu novamente com a calça marrom, a camisa branca grande e folgada, e colocando as próprias botas. Nos cabelos, apesar de ter demorado "algum" tempo, fez muitas tranças, como um rastafári. Olhou-se no espelho na parede. Os olhos escuros, amendoados. A boca pequena, em formato de coração, tão vermelha. Uma lágrima desceu pelos seus olhos, e Jaquie a limpou rápido.

- Vou vingar sua morte... pai... – Jaquie disse para si mesma, virando-se para a porta. Sheldon não contara nada do dia anterior à Lunna, mas estava estranha com Jaquie desde então, e Lunna percebera isso.

Quando Jaquie fora ao quarto dos recém-nascidos, Lunna a olhou torto, e perguntou:

- houve algo entre você e a Sheldon? Alguma briga? – A tia ninava Ulrich, enquanto Aurora dormia no berço. O garotinho tinha cabelos escuros, e o seu narizinho era uma miniatura do de Jack, mas a boca era idêntica à da mãe.

- Não, senhora... – Jaquie foi até onde estava a garotinha, dormindo e chupando o dedo.

- Certeza, Jaqueline? – Lunna pôs o garoto no berço dele, e virou-se para Jaquie. – Vocês eram tão unidas, e desde ontem andam se estranhando.

O que Jaquie diria à Lunna? Que estava namorando o filho de sua "arquiinimiga"?

- Não é nada demais, só uns desentendimentos. – Jaquie respondeu, e decidiu falar sobre seu sonho à tia, porque achou que não seria nada demais.

Lunna escutou, quieta. Os olhos da mulher encravados no rosto da sobrinha. Um azul e um castanho.

- Você vai embora, não é? – Lunna perguntou, por fim.

- É o que planejo. – Jaquie cruzou os braços, olhando discretamente para o chão do quarto. Seu golfinho estava branco-pálido.

Lunna ficou pensativa.

- Eu não posso impedir que você vá, Jaqueline, mas espero que tome cuidado. – Lunna a abraçou, fechando os olhos, e parecia mais uma mãe. – Use seu coração como bússola, e conseguirá fazer tudo o que quer.

- Não me esquecerei disto. – Jaquie soltou a tia, dando um beijinho em Aurora e Ulrich logo após. Seguiu para o seu quarto, arrumou uma mala precariamente e a pôs nas costas. Foi até onde estava Lunna. – Dê adeus à Sheldon por mim, sim? – Jaquie pediu à tia, que assentiu. Desceu as escadas de mármore, correndo em direção à cabana de Shawn.

Ele estava do lado de fora, escorado na parede.

- Até de mala? – Perguntou ele, sorrindo.

- Está disposto a fazer uma viagem? – Jaquie perguntou, chegando perto dele.

Shawn levantou uma sobrancelha, em dúvida.

- Viagem?

_Continua..._

_**N/A.: Deeesculpem a demora!!**_

_**Mais um cap postado! Daqui a pouco chego no 50!! Se preparem para o próximo! Tenho planos macabros para ele!! Muahahaha!!! U.u**_

_**Tia Ety!! Obrigada pelo review... Forçado! Kkkkkkkkk**_

_**Jaquie está virando gente! Pode apostar que ela faz pior! Rss**_

_**Beijos às pessoas que estão lendo!! Fico tão feliz por ter quase 100 reviews! Amo todos vocês, mesmo! Obrigada pela força, e obrigada por estarem lendo até agora essa fic! Rs**_

_**Nunca achei que ela fosse crescer dessa maneira! Rs**_

_**Abraços fortes e apertados da Polly-Polly!**_

_**20 dias para o Natal! Uêba!**_


	29. 30 Creep

Grande Homem, Pequena Menina 

"**But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.**

**What the hell am I doing here?**

**I don't belong here." **

**RadioHead – Creep.**

Era uma ilha. Com certeza uma ilha. Por algum milagre do destino, ele tinha boiado até lá e, literalmente, encalhado. No primeiro dia, ele abriu os olhos e pensou "Nossa, não morri!". No segundo dia em terra, ele procurou por pessoas que o ajudassem, e não encontrou absolutamente ninguém. Depois de meses, já estava enjoado de solidão. Estava cansado de todos os dias observar a mesma coisa. Cansado de procurar objetos para fazer uma embarcação para sair dali... qualquer coisa que o ajudasse a sair de lá era válido. Ele não agüentava mais aquele lugar. Jack Sparrow não agüentava mais a saudade que sentia de todas as pessoas que conhecia...

* * *

Jaquie se revirou na cama em que dormia. Fazia apenas um dia que saíra de casa, e já estava se sentindo desconfortável, mesmo estando no mar, no veleiro de Shawn, com Shawn. Abriu os olhos, sentindo algo estranho no peito.

- O que houve, Jaquie? – Ouviu a voz de Shawn da porta da cabine. Se levantou sobre os ombros, os cabelos negros pesando sobre a cabeça de tão grandes.

- Eu não faço idéia, Shawn... – Jaquie tocou o golfinho em seu peito. Parecia tão roxo... tão depressivo, mas com uma tonalidade rosa no centro. Duas cores? O que significava isso?. – Para onde estamos indo? – Perguntou a moça, sentando-se com os pés fora da cama.

- Sabe minha mãe? – Shawn perguntou.

- Sei.

-Sabe a casa dela?

- Sei... – Jaquie tinha um mal pressentimento.

- Pois é. É pra lá que estamos indo.

- Shawn! Dê meia volta, JÁ!

* * *

Lunna acordou sobressaltada, de um sonho que teve. Correu, imediatamente para o quarto dos filhos, e olhou se cada um deles estava bem. Sentou numa cadeira ao lado do berço de Ulrich e pensou em seu sonho...

_...:: Aurora, sua boba! Você não consegue pensar não? Ele nunca vai vir, nunca! Ele morreu! Ele nunca vai voltar! – Um menino de olhos negros gritava com sua irmã, que chorava sentada no chão de outono, coberto de folhas secas._

_Ele vai voltar sim, seu bobão! – ela gritava como se não houvesse amanhã, as lágrimas se juntando à sujeira de suas bochechas, o que indicava que ela rolara no chão. – Jaquie disse que papai sempre volta. Que ele vai voltar!_

_Jaquie é muito burra! – o menino voltou a gritar._

_A Jaquie conheceu papai! – a menina pulou em cima do menino e começou a batê-lo, e Lunna viu a si própria, só que mais velha, separando as duas crianças, que choravam ao mesmo tempo.:::..._

- Então... eu tive uma visão deles dois... – Lunna falou consigo própria. Pensava e repensava o porquê de ter tido essa visão, e o porquê dela ser importante. Não havia razão... não havia... a não ser que Jaqueline estivesse certa quando disse que Jack não havia morrido... A morena levantou os olhos para a janela a sua frente, que iluminava seus olhos. Um azul e o outro castanho. Do azul caiu uma límpida lágrima. Lágrima de saudade. – Espero que você tenha razão, Jaqueline... Não agüento mais essa espera...

_Continua..._

* * *

_**N/A.: Certo, certo, certo... não tem justificativa pra o que eu fiz... mas não conseguia pensar em nada pra colocar nesse cap... agora chegou! Ficou meio sem nexo, mas depois a história se ajeita... como sempre!**_

_**Espero que continuem lendo... sei que sou uma autora desnaturada que esquece de seus leitores, podem bater em mim... sei que mereço... vocês terão mais justificativas no futuro... mas... bem, vou indo agora!**_

_**Beijos à todos! Com carinho, PollyPolly. ;)**_


	30. O Vencedor Escuro

Grande Homem, Pequena Menina

Capítulo 31: O Vencedor Escuro

* * *

- Não era isso que você queria, Jaqueline? – Shawn perguntou, quando atracaram na primeira ilha que acharam. Era uma ilha turística, cheia de pessoas. Os bares estavam em todos os lugares, e ela olhava Shawn com olhos arregalados. – Não era ir até minha mãe?

- Não queria ir até ela, você sabe disso! – Ela cruzou os braços no peito, fazendo cara de birra.

- Por quanto tempo vai ficar assim? – Ela separou os braços dela bruscamente. – Você gostou de mim, não gostou? Não gostou de termos ficado juntos? Do que está reclamando agora?

- Eu não pedi para que você me enganasse! – Ela gritou, ficando na ponta dos pés.

- _Enganar_ você? – Ele riu. – Eu não falei uma palavra de mentira até agora, linda. Você sabe que estou falando a verdade. Até alguns minutos atrás seu golfinho estava da cor do pecado... E agora está esse azul depressivo. – Foi a vez dele de cruzar os braços. – Eu nunca menti para você sobre quem eu era, ou o que eu faria... Na verdade, você pouco me conhece!

- Eu o conheci o suficiente! Você até _alguns minutos atrás_ era a pessoa mais gentil do mundo. O que está havendo agora? Essa brutalidade? – Ela apontou o dedo no rosto dele, e ele segurou-o com força, empurrando para baixo, fazendo-a gritar de leve.

- _Nunca_ aponte o dedo na minha cara! – Ele a soltou. – Não fui eu que cai na cama de um cara que só tinha beijado duas vezes por quê estava depressiva por causa do namoradinho morto. Aliás... Agora estou vendo tudo! – Ele colocou as mãos na cintura. – É como se eu tivesse sido um fantoche pra você. Minha mãe mata seu namorado, ai você engana o filho dela! ÓTIMO!

- Eu... Shawn! – Ela gritou. – Eu nunca enganaria você!

- Cala a boca, vagabunda de quinta! – Ele a empurrou com força. – Você é... Tão... Tão falsa! – Ele parecia furioso.

- Sh-Shawn...! – Jaquie sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem, e estava prestes a quebrar a regra número um dos Sparrow quando escutou uma voz.

- _Não é assim que se trata uma dama, Shawn._ – Era uma voz agressiva, ríspida. Um homem apareceu ao lado deles, segurando o cabo de uma espada, que estava presa em sua cintura.

- Quem _diabos_ você pensa que...? – Shawn virou-se para confrontar o_ inimigo_, mas parou na metade do caminho. – Me-Mentes?

- Mentes? – Ele riu. – Você ainda me chama por esse nome? – O homem era alto. Deveria ter cerca de 1,80. Tinha cabelos curtos, rente à cabeça. Olhos extremamente escuros, como um buraco negro. Seu rosto era frio e inexpressivo. O nariz quebrado em cima da ponte, a boca fina. Seus ombros eram largos – MUITO largos -, e Jaquie podia notar com clareza que ele tinha um braço mais fino que o outro – pra não dizer menor que o outro.

- Você... É o amigo morto do Shawn? – Jaquie perguntou, olhando para o intruso. A única coisa que ela conseguia pensar é que ele tinha um queixo muito bonito para alguém tão estranho.

- Morto? – Ele deu um meio sorriso, cínico. – Estou bem vivo, como pode ver.

- Mas... Aige... Achei que estava morto! – Shawn olhou o outro nos olhos. Era incrível como os olhos escuros de Mentes pareciam esmagar os castanho-claros de Shawn.

- Achou errado. – Ele respirou fundo, olhando para Jaquie. – Garota, venha comigo. Tenho uma coisas a falar com você.

- Como posso confiar num completo estranho? – Ela se sentiu horrorizada, e ao mesmo tempo amedrontada. Nunca teve medo de olhar ninguém de frente, de encarar alguém nos olhos, mas até agora, não tinha conseguido encarar Mentes de frente.

- Meu nome é Aige Btuli. Mas meus _amigos_ – ele apontou com o polegar para Shawn. – me chamam de Mentes.

- É justificável... Um nome tosco desses... – Shawn cruzou os braços, emburrado.

- Eu sou Jaquie Sparrow. – Ele não apertou a mão que Jaquie estendeu. Apenas assentiu com a cabeça e disse:

- Eu sei. – Ele segurou Jaquie pelo antebraço. – Vamos. Estamos perdendo tempo.

- Eu não disse que iria com você...! – Ela tentou gritar, mas assim que ele a olhou, sua voz murchou. Que poder aquele homem tinha?

- Você virá comigo, Jaqueline. – Ele não aceitou discussões. – Temos coisas a conversar.

- Não temos _nada_ a conversar. Na verdade, você atrapalhou uma conversa já formada. – Ela puxou o braço, agora voltando ao seu estado normal. – Passar bem, Sr. Btuli.

- Isso te faria vir comigo? – Ele puxou um colar do pescço. Para surpresa de Jaquie, era uma lontra entalhada, assim como seu golfinho. Ela tinha um brilho estranho, um brilho que ela já conhecia. Mas, ao contrário do seu golfinho, que tinha um tom pastel de interesse, o de Mentes estava completamente acinzentado. O que aquilo significava?

- Você... Você... – Ela tremeu. – Você é...

- Do mar? – Ele deu de ombros. – Por ai. E ai? Vem ou não vem?

Ela olhou para Shawn. Ele já parecia mais calmo, e também deu de ombros. O interesse dela estava ficando cada vez maior, e ela se viu aceitando o chamado de Mentes, que apenas deu um sorriso cínico em resposta.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

_**N/A.: Tá, eu sei que vocês me ODEIAM mortalmente, mas estou decidida a continuar com essa fic. Estava sem conseguir pensar, com tantas coisas. Mas agora que estou ENTRANDO NA UNIVERSIDADE!, estou alguns meses de férias, e planejo continuar com essa fic porque... Além de ser uma das minhas fics preferidas, estou continuando-a em memória de minha amiga e tia, Camila Lunas, ou como eu comecei a chamá-la (e outros pegaram carona), tia Ety.**_

_**Espero que continuem fiéis à fic...! Estou com medo, pois sei que meus antigos leitores ou vão demorar ou não vão mais aparecer por aqui, mas estou continuando!**_

_**Tenham fé que chegarei ao capítulo 50 da fic!**_

_**Beijos da Polly-Polly!**_


	31. Aliado ou Inimigo?

Grande Homem, Pequena Menina

32 – Aliado ou Inimigo?

- O que você quer? – Shawn foi o primeiro a perguntar, quando os três se acomodaram em uma mesa nos fundos de um _pub_ lotado.

- Pra começar... – Mentes falou, sério. – O assunto não é com você, passarinho. Em segundo lugar, não estou aqui para responder.

O moreno olhou para Jaquie, que mordia os lábios aflita. Apertava a mão de Shawn com força, sentindo um medo inexplicável. Ela não sentia maldade no homem... No entanto, também não sentia bondade. Na verdade, ele parecia uma grande incógnita em sua mente. Um grande espaço vazio.

- Jaqueline Verona, não é? – Ela assentiu, tremendo. – Estou a algum tempo procurando você. Fui até a antiga casa dos Verona e acabei encontrando... – Ele tirou um livro da bolsa que carregava nas costas. Era grande, e parecia ser resistente. – Isso.

- Isso é... Isso é... O livro da minha família! – Ela abriu o livro velho, abanando algumas fuligens.

- Uma moça chamada Aria me entregou. – Ele franziu o cenho. – Depois que li, ficou claro o que eu deveria fazer. – Ele aliviou as sobrancelhas. Era a única forma de expressão que ele tinha. – Vindo de uma família treinada, consegui expandir meus poderes em grandes proporções, mas duvido que você saiba qual é a real função do seu pingente de golfinho.

- Então você veio aqui me ajudar a aprender, é isso? – Jaqueline perguntou. Não sabia por que, mas ela _sabia_ que não era pra ajudar.

- Hmm... Mais ou menos. – Mentes cruzou os braços.

- Iiii... Uma coisa que você tem que aprender sobre ele, Jaquie. – Shawn falou. – Mentes _nunca_ ajuda. Ele vive sobre as regras de "dar e receber". "Troca equivalente", ou o que você queira chamar. Ele vai te pedir algo em troca.

- Parece que sobre isso você ainda lembra, não é, passarinho? – Jaquie pensou ter visto o esboço de sorriso nos lábios de Mentes, mas achou que tinha sido impressão. Aquele homem parecia incapaz de sorrir. – Estou aqui para fazer um acordo, Sparrow.

- Um acordo? – Jaquie o olhou, desconfiada.

- Sim. – Ele riu. – Quando eu era uma criança, Sham Cloudy destruiu minha casa e minha família, exatamente como fez com a sua. Não é algo que eu possa deixar passar. Além disso, ela me deixou uma maldição.

- M-Maldição? – A mulher arregalou os olhos, respirando descompassada. Estava começando a ficar realmente assustada.

- Sim. – Ele suspirou. – A minha lontra mostra meus sentimentos, assim como seu golfinho o faz. Com o tempo, aprendi a controlar o que eu mostraria e o que eu não mostraria, diferente de você. Posso ver o quanto você está assustada com toda essa situação, e a raiva que você sente por Shawn.

- Como... Quem disse que estou com raiva dele! – Ela quase gritou, fazendo Mentes franzir ainda mais as sobrancelhas, num sinal claro de raiva.

- Tem duas malditas cores do seu golfinho. E... Eu odeio quando gritam! – Ele falou, sério. – O que quer que você esteja pensando, o fato é que quando você mostra seus sentimentos pelo colar, todos vão saber em que ponto machucar você. Por outro lado, quando você aprende a controlar os sentimentos... – Ele começou a brincar com o copo de whisky em sua frente, remexendo o líquido. – Além de não saberem onde lhe machucar, você pode despertar seus verdadeiros poderes... – Então, como em mágica, o líquido saiu do copo e flutuou em direção aos dedos do homem, que brincou um pouco com a bebida antes de devolvê-la ao copo.

- Co-Como você pode fazer isso? – Ela olhou para o copo, e depois para as mãos do homem, que eram grandes e magras, levemente ossudas, mas com um desenho perfeito e unhas bem feitas. Podia ver os calos formados na pele da palma dele.

- Assim como o passarinho pode usar o vento em favor dele, eu posso usar a água em meu favor. – Mentes disse, apontando para a pulseira de Shawn. – Esconder os sentimentos é a única maneira de usar os poderes corretamente.

- Mas... Isso nos deixa insensível e inalcançável, não? – Jaquie perguntou, olhando para o golfinho, que agora demonstrava confusão e admiração.

- Sentimentos demais podem levar um homem à destruição. – Mentes adquiriu um olhar vago. – Quando eu tinha 10 anos foi me jogada uma maldição. – Ele observou as mãos. – Ganhei o poder absoluto sobre todas as formas de vida marinha. Controlo os mares, as ondas... Tudo em meu favor. Isso pode até ser bom... Mas, ao mesmo tempo em que posso controlar o mar... Caso algo aconteça com o mar... A minha existência, e a existência de todos os seres marinhos estarão em risco.

- Você diz... – Ela apertou o golfinho, delicadamente.

- Tudo vai acabar. Fim da história. Aige morre, o mar morre. – Ele olhou fundo nos olhos dela. – Caso Sham seja derrotada, a maldição irá embora. Eu serei um ser humano normal, viverei minha vida pacificamente, longe dos poderes que nunca planejei ter. Eu serei feliz, o mundo continuará feliz e nada poderá ameaçar minha serenidade. – Ele agora encarou Jaquie, sério, mas não agressivo. – O problema é que eu não consigo fazer isso sozinho. Meu poder natural não tem a potência necessária. Preciso de você. – Ele não tinha vergonha de admitir que não conseguia sozinho, e isso fez com que Jaquie confiasse um pouco mais nele.

- Então... Em troca de me ensinar a usar meus poderes naturais, você quer que eu te livre da maldição? – Ela perguntou.

- Sim. Basicamente, é isso sim. – Ele assentiu também com a cabeça, fazendo Shawn olhar para ele.

- Sempre achei que seu poder fosse uma dádiva. – O outro deu de ombros. – Ninguém vai conseguir matá-lo, visto que você é altamente poderoso. Então, porque o medo?

- Não quero correr o risco de ser perseguido. – Mentes falou, fechando os olhos. – Quero arranjar uma boa mulher, voltar para a minha fazenda, continuar com meu negócio e ser feliz para sempre. – Ele abriu os olhos. – Não quero esses poderes. Só me trazem dor de cabeça. Quero ficar rico e poderoso pelo meu próprio esforço, e não trapaceando.

- Eu ficaria com seus poderes de bom grado. – Shawn falou.

- E eu os entregaria, se pudesse. – Mentes se levantou, estendendo a mão para Jaqueline.

- Temos um acordo, Sparrow? – Ele perguntou, olhando profundamente nos olhos dela.

- O que vai fazer depois que tudo acabar? – Ela perguntou, antes de fazer qualquer movimento.

- Não já respondi? Ir embora e viver feliz para sempre. – Ela sorriu, apertando a mão dele. Mentes não era do tipo que se apegava, verdade. Mas melhor tê-lo como aliado do que como inimigo. Pela força com que ele apertou a mão dela, podia sentir que era melhor não deixá-lo enfurecido.

_Continua..._

_**N/A.: haha! Pois é! Dessa vez postei bem rapidinho!**_

_**Vou continuar postando bem rápido...! Mas... Dessa vez quero reviews! Ahh, isso n mata ninguém, né? XDD**_

_**Espero que gostem do Mentes assim como eu gosto! Hahaha! XD**_

_**bjin, bjiin!**_

_**Polly o/  
**_


	32. Treinamento

Grande Homem, Pequena Menina

33 – Treinamento

Jack Sparrow tinha conseguido sair daquela maldita ilha. Estava magro, cambaleante. Olhava para a cidade ao seu redor. Não fazia idéia de onde estava, mas não queria estar longe do caribe. Olhou ao redor... O que deveria fazer agora?

* * *

- Certo. – Mentes estava na frente de Jaquie. Perto dele, era parecia um pinto perto de um galo de briga. Ele tinha músculos muito bem formados, e a pele bronzeada. Tinha uma cicatriz circular na barriga, pêlos ralos pelo tórax e uma linha em seu abdômen. – A única coisa que você vai fazer agora é tentar controlar o que você sente. Nada demais, mas pode ser bem difícil para uma pessoa tão explosiva quanto você.

- Eu? Explosiva? – Seu golfinho adquiriu um tom alaranjado, que demonstrava irritação.

- Está vendo? Controle-se, mulher! – Ele bateu no topo da cabeça dela, o que a deixou extremamente irritada. "Ele está me testando, esse canalha! Mas vou me controlar! Se esse é o meu teste, irei passar com louvor!", ela pensou, controlando-se para não atacá-lo. – Vamos treinar com espadas. Talvez assim haja alguma situação em que você tenha que assumir o controle dos seus sentimentos.

Ela assentiu a cabeça, sacando a espada que ele havia lhe entregado. Era uma katana, leve e alongada, perfeita para o corpo esguio de Jaquie.

- A espada deve ser uma prolongação de você, e não um objeto com que você pode machucar outra pessoa. Diferente das armas de fogo, espadas têm seus mistérios. Uma espada é parte do espadachim! Lembre-se disso sempre. – Ele sacou a própria espada. Tinha dois gumes, grande e pesada, que ele segurava sem nenhum esforço. – Vou pegar bem leve com você.

- Eu não preciso que você me trate como uma dama! – Ela se irritou, e ele apenas se esquivou quando ela o atacou.

- Está se desconcentrando logo no começo do treino, Sparrow. – Ele suspirou. – Acho que vou ter que encontrar outra pessoa para me ajudar.

- Não tente fugir! – Ela gritou, e ele bateu com a bainha da espada na coxa dela, fazendo-a desequilibrar e cair.

- Você está extremamente despreparada. – Ele falou, ajudando-a a se levantar. – Espero não estar perdendo meu tempo, Sparrow.

- Você... Não vai se arrepender! – Ela decidiu se concentrar. Ele era um homem honrado, e havia pedido a ajuda dela com bastante educação e _finesse_. Ele era frio, é verdade, mas parecia ser um bom homem. Era ganancioso. Ela não tinha esquecido do que ele havia dito: "_Quero ficar rico e poderoso_". Mas também lembrava que ele tinha acrescentado: "_pelo meu próprio esforço, e não trapaceando_". Ele tinha desejos e ambições, mas queria mostrar que as merecia. Ela não conseguia mais sentir medo de Mentes. Apesar de ainda se sentir confusa sobre se ele era amigo ou inimigo, nutria mais admiração do que medo por ele. Não queria desapontá-lo.

Depois de uma longa tarde de treinamento, onde Shawn aparecia esporadicamente para dar algum comentário sarcástico ou para tentar desviar a atenção de Jaquie para seu corpo bonito, Mentes e Jaquie sentaram-se no deque ao lado do hotel barato onde eles haviam se instalado.

- Posso perguntar uma coisa à você? – Ela olhou para ele. Mentes apenas assentiu com a cabeça. – Qual a sua cor favorita?

Ele a encarou com o canto dos olhos, e suspirou.

- Não sei. Acho que preto... Ou vermelho. – Ele deu de ombros.

- E sua comida preferida? – Ela continuou.

- Macarrão. – Então, pela primeira vez, ela o viu sorrindo. Era um sorriso fraco e leve, quase imperceptível, mas estava ali. Comida sempre alegrava as pessoas. – Adoro macarrão.

- Gosta de ler? – Ela continuou com o interrogatório, agora observando as reações dele. Viu a lontra adquirir cor. Um leve amarelado se misturando com o cinza.

- Adoro. – Ele continuou com o meio sorriso, e olhou para ela. – E você?

- Eu gosto de verde. – Ela respondeu. – Gosto de pão com carne e adoro ler, também. – Ela deu um sorriso grande, olhando nos olhos dele.

- Você tem olhos bonitos. – Ele falou, ficando sério novamente. – Shawn arrumou uma boa mulher.

- Shawn? – Ela sorriu. – Estou ficando irritada com ele. Quando o conheci, ele era mais carinhoso.

- Todos os homens são carinhosos quando querem sexo. – Mentes falou, sem pestanejar. – Depois que conseguem, eles desistem do carinho.

- Mas... – Ela ficou chocada, e olhou para ele, séria. – Me diga,o que você pensou quando me viu?

- Que você era gostosa. – Ele olhou para ela, com um rosto normal e sem expressão de vergonha ou reclusão. – Comeria você facinho.

Ela arregalou os olhos e levantou-se, em choque.

- O que foi? – Ele franziu o cenho. – Você que perguntou e eu sou o culpado? Depois mulher diz que gosta de homem sincero...

Jaquie abriu um sorriso e sentou-se ao lado dele, olhando o por-do-sol.

- Pode me chamar de Jaquie. – Ela falou, ao que ele somente assentiu com a cabeça.

- Você precisa descansar, Sparrow. –Ele se levantou. – Amanhã temos mais treinamento.

- Espere... Você... Escutou o que eu disse? – Ela levantou-se, olhando para as costas dele enquanto ele se afastava.

- Sim. Eu escutei. – Ele levantou a mão, num aceno, e continuou andando.

- Você... É um abusado! – Ela quis gritar, mas falou em voz baixa. Tinha medo que ele nunca mais sorrisse.

* * *

Já fazia quase dois meses que treinava arduamente com Mentes. Ele era um mestre rude e insensível, que não se preocupava se ela estava triste ou feliz. Nos treinamentos, ela deveria ser alheia aos seus sentimentos. Mas, ao mesmo tempo em que ela se tornava uma boa espadachim e começava a controlar os sentimentos, ele se tornara um bom amigo. Não era a pessoa mais alegre do mundo. Seu jeito era naturalmente fechado e ela o entendia. Raramente deixava a barba por fazer. Cortava os cabelos a cada duas semanas. Era metódico. Sua vida era planejada a cada passo. O que ela achava mais interessante era que ele cumpria tudo o que planejava. Ajudava-a a entender o livro que havia tirado da casa dela, entender como usaria seus poderes. Por duas vezes ela quase conseguiu controlar a água, mas era difícil para alguém tão cheia de sentimentos quanto Jaqueline Verona. Ele nunca a chamou de Jaquie, mesmo com a permissão dela. Nunca ultrapassaria a barreira da educação, e por isso, Jaquie aprendeu a confiar nele cegamente.

- O que foi essa cicatriz na sua barriga? – Ela perguntou, em uma das tardes de final de treino.

- Eu tinha uns 12 anos, e estava cozinhando. Acabei encostando a panela na minha barriga sem querer. – Ele respondeu, e ela riu. Sempre havia pensado que ele havia ganhado a cicatriz em alguma batalha.

- Desde quando é amigo de Shawn? – Ela abraçou os joelhos, olhando para a fisionomia dele.

- Desde sempre, acho. – Ele deu de ombros, o que a fez olhar para a boca dele. Ela gosta de observar a boca dele enquanto ele falava, pois ele praticamente soletrava todas as palavras. Os dentes dele pareciam afiados, e muitas vezes ela o comparava com um lobo. – Não posso dizer que ele é meu melhor amigo. Apenas... Crescemos juntos, e trabalhamos juntos num negócio. Até um dia, quando houve uma tempestade e eu cai na água. Crente que eu usaria meus poderes para me salvar, ele me deixou para trás. Só que eu nunca mais apareci. Acho que depois disso, ele pensou que eu estava morto e nunca mais me procurou.

- Ele... Ele é uma pessoa ruim? – Jaquie perguntou, levemente assustada.

- Ruim? Não. Mas ele é meio complicado... – Mentes parecia sonolento. – Indeciso, nunca se contenta com nada.

- Por exemplo...? – Ela perguntou, olhando para ele.

- Olha... – Mentes finalmente olhou para ela. – Eu não deveria me meter nisso, mas eu não acho que ele seja fiel à você.

- C-Como assim? – Jaquie olhou-o, confusa. Tentou não deixar transparecer em seu golfinho.

- Eu o vi conversando com muitas mulheres da última vez que fomos à cidade. Pareciam antigas conhecidas. Ele era bem íntimo delas. – O moreno apoiou um braço nos joelhos e apoiou a cabeça no braço, fechando os olhos. – Não vi beijos, mas vi abraços.

Jaquie ficou calada por um momento, observando os cílios compridos do rapaz.

- Qual a sua idade? – Ela perguntou. Calculava algo em torno dos 24, 25 anos.

- 20. – Ele respondeu, ainda sem abrir os olhos. 20 anos. Parecia tão mais velho... Tão maduro.

- Por que está me falando essas coisas? – Ela perguntou. Esperou que ele dissesse "porque meu preocupo com você". Mas a resposta veio como ela sabia que viria.

- Porque não quero que você perca para os seus sentimentos. – Ele falava devagar, por conta do sono. – Você vai se decepcionar, e vai ficar triste. Espero que consiga controlar isso.

- Por que você é tão racional? – Ela perguntou. Sabia que não era só por conta dos poderes.

- Sentimentos demais destroem o homem. – Ele bocejou. Jaquie esticou as pernas e, sem pensar, alisou o alto da cabeça dele.

- Deite-se. – Ela falou, simplesmente. Ele a olhou, sonolento, e colocou a cabeça nas pernas dela, dormindo quase que instantaneamente.

"Você é uma idiota, Jaquie.", ela pensou. "Por que está se apaixonando por ele? Ele nem liga pra você". Respirou fundo, apagando o azul que se formava em seu golfinho. "Ele é lindo quando dorme.", ela pensou, por último, ainda observando os lábios finos do homem. Olhou para o céu. "O que faço agora, Di?".

_Continua..._

* * *

_**N/A.: Eu SEEEEI, eu disse que não ia separar a Jaquie do Shawn, mas... Saca? Me apareceu uma idéia muito melhor...!**_

**_Demorei um pouco, mas aqui está!  
_**


	33. Sentimentos

Grande Homem, Pequena Menina

34 – Sentimentos

Jaquie tentava ao máximo controlar as lágrimas que desciam pelos seus olhos. Ela amava Shawn, demais. Confiava nele! Então, por que ele fazia isso com ela? "Dar um tempo!", ela gritou em seu cérebro. "Ele queria outra mulher, e agora eu me sinto inútil e idiota!". Jaquie subiu as escadas do hotel correndo, abrindo a porta do quarto duplo sem bater. Deu de cara com um Aige só com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, e a boca cheia de espuma. Desviou os olhos rapidamente, completamente vermelha.

"Ele tem pernas tão bonitas...", ela pensou, depois pensando também: "Vamos lá, Jaquie. Ele tem um nariz quebrado! Ele é feio, _feio_, e abusado. Feio, abusado, insensível e incompreensivo!".

- Controle-se, mulher! – Ele a chacoalhou, levemente, trazendo-a de volta para o mundo mortal. Jaquie viu como ele estava próximo. A boca estava limpa, mas ele continuava com a toalha. Ela tentou evitar olhar para a linha que se formava no abdômen dele, que descia por dentro da toalha, mostrando os músculos definidos dele. Respirou fundo, tentando apagar o azul escuro e o leve vermelho que se formava em seu golfinho. Conseguiu deixá-lo num tom ameno, meio amarronzado. – Agora vá lavar o rosto. – Ele apontou para o banheiro, onde a tina de água estava cheia, em cima da bancada.

Ela fez o que ele a mandara, sem pensar ou contestar. "Ele nem perguntou se estava tudo bem...", ela constatou, triste. Não deixou transparecer.

- Agora vá comer. Você parece estar com fome. – Ele já havia colocado uma roupa: uma calça marrom, com botas de couro compridas, e uma camisa preta, de mangas compridas e folgadas.

Ela sentou-se na mesa, beliscando o pão.

- Você está se deixando levar. Deixe de comer pela sua tristeza, e morra de cansaço depois. – Ele falou. Ela tentou se controlar, mas não conseguiu. Enfiou o pão novamente na tigela e se levantou, irada.

- Será que não dá pra notar que to num momento difícil, aqui? Tudo o que você fala é "treinar, concentrar e controlar!". Será que não nota que estou... Mal? Nem pra perguntar se eu estou bem...! – Ela gritou, deixando o golfinho ficar vermelho puro. Suas lágrimas caiam, mas agora, eram de raiva.

- JAQUIE! – O grito dele a fez sentar novamente, tremendo. – Não perguntei se você estava bem porque está CLARO que você não está bem. E, sim, estou falando em treinamento o tempo todo porque você TEM que se controlar! Você acha que Sham vai se importar se você estiver num momento ruim? – Ele cruzou os braços. Pela primeira vez, ela viu a lontra mudar completamente de cor. Tão vermelho quanto à dela estava anteriormente. Raiva. Pura raiva. – Desconcentre-se e morra. Pare de comer, e desfaleça quando for necessário força. Faça o que quiser. Não me importo mais. – Ele entrou no próprio quarto, deixando-a sozinha.

Ela apertava o golfinho. Ela realmente tivera medo diante do grito dele, seu corpo tremia como se ela estivesse em meio à uma convulsão. Pegou o pão e o enfiou na boca, comendo forçadamente. Tomou quase a metade da jarra de suco que tinha em sua frente, e quando terminou, se viu chorando novamente, mas com um sorriso no rosto.

Ele havia a chamado de "Jaquie" pela primeira vez.

Ele se importava com ela.

* * *

- Você está terminando comigo, é isso? – Shawn perguntou, olhando sério nos olhos de Jaquie.

- Sim. – Ela respondeu, firme. Seu coração doía, mas ela tinha que fazê-lo. – Não gosto da idéia de "dar um tempo". Ou você me quer, ou você não me quer.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

- Seja como você quiser, minha flor. – E ele sorriu, fazendo o coração dela derreter, novamente. Apesar de tudo, ele era tão compreensivo e amável... – Aliás... – Ele lhe entregou três rosas amarelas. – Isso é pra você.

Shawn se levantou e saiu. Mentes estava encostado na porta, observando tudo de longe.

- Será que fiz a escolha certa? – Jaquie perguntou a Mentes, que resmungou.

- Por que você não para de fazer perguntas, pirralha? – Ele desencostou da porta, ficando de costas para ela. – Seu treinamento acabou. Arrume suas malas. Aproveite e arrume as de Shawn. Estamos saindo esta tarde. Sem mais, nem menos.

- Quem te declarou o líder da expedição? – Shawn perguntou, do quarto.

- Vai me desafiar, passarinho? – Não houve nenhuma resposta. Mentes saiu do quarto, saindo do hotel e indo para o deque. Sentou-se bem na ponta, molhando os pés descalços na água fria.

"Será que foi tudo impressão?", Jaquie se perguntou. "Será que ele realmente se importa?". Então ela viu um papelzinho ao lado da cesta de frutar que tinha em cima da mesa onde ela estava. A letra era pequena, fina e desorganizada. A letra de Mentes.

"Qualquer escolha que te dá paz é a escolha certa. Boa sorte, pirralha".

- Humpf! – Ela amassou o papelzinho e, quando ia jogar no lixo, mudou de idéia. Desamassou o bilhete e o guardou dentro de um dos cadernos em que escrevia constantemente. – Você só é dois anos mais velho que eu, _abusado_!

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

_**N/A.: Oláaa! Bem, estou repostando agora que arrumei um jeito do meu pen-drive quebrado funcionar! (por tempo indeterminado)**_

_**Obrigada a Shadonia por estar lendo! Muito obrigada mesmo!**_

_**Espero receber mais reviews!**_

_**Bjos da Polly, e até a próxima!  
**_


	34. Melhores Amigos

Grande Homem, Pequena Menina

35 – Melhores amigos

* * *

- Idiota.

- Criança.

- Abusado.

- Imatura.

- Estraga prazeres.

- Juvenil.

- Velho.

- Feia.

- Eu não sou feia!

- Ganhei. HAHAHA. – Mentes soltou uma sonora gargalhada. Quantas vezes ela já o vira gargalhando?

- Isso não é justo. Você não se importa se eu falo mal de sua aparência. – Ela cruzou os braços.

- Eu sou feio por natureza, portanto, minha aparência pouco me importa. – Ele tirou a faixa que estava prendendo o cabelo dela, e jogou nos fundos do barco onde estavam. Shawn estava ocupado pilotando-o.

- Ei! – Ela gritou. – Por que fez isso?

- Seu cabelo fica mais bonito assim. – Ele falou, saindo de perto dela e seguindo para onde estava Shawn. Os dois homens passaram a tarde inteira conversando, enquanto ela cuidava de coisas que ela odiava fazer. Limpar o convés, cozinhar para os homens.

- Ótimo. Estou fazendo trabalhos domésticos! – Ela exclamou, depois respirando fundo. "Controle-se.". Ela sorriu. Apagou seus sentimentos e, com um mexer de dedos, conseguiu movimentar a água doce que estava em um grande barril ao seu lado. "Eu sou realmente boa nisso!". Depois pensou se seu mestre estaria orgulhoso dela. Esperava que sim.

Depois de ter ficado arrumando o barco de Shawn, Jaquie sentou num canto. Estava completamente cansada, com cada músculo do seu corpo dolorido. "É mais fácil lutar com espadas", ela pensou, quando sentiu alguém sentar ao seu lado.

- Você está quase desmaiando! – Era a voz rouca de Mentes. Ele esticou as pernas e, alisando a nuca de Jaquie, a fez deitar-se sobre as pernas dele. – Agora que Shawn não tem mais o que falar, vou ficar aqui com você um pouco.

- Aige... – Ela o chamou, com uma voz fraca. Estava entre o dormir e o acordar.

- Sim, Sparrow? – Ele a olhou, parando com a mão na nuca dela.

- Você... Está orgulhoso de mim? – Se ele se surpreendeu, não deixou transparecer.

- Você foi uma ótima aluna. – Ele respondeu, simplesmente, antes que ela caísse no sono.

- Aige... – Ela o chamou novamente, dessa vez segurando a mão dele.

- O que foi, pirralha? – Ele perguntou, bem-humorado.

- Você é meu melhor amigo. – E então ela adormeceu, sem ver um Mentes boquiaberto, olhando para os cabelos negros da mulher deitada em suas pernas.

Ele sorriu, dessa vez olhando para o céu estrelado.

- Ela é linda, não é? – Era a voz de Shawn. Mentes olhou para o outro, dando de ombros.

- Não é de se jogar fora. – Mentes falou. – É bem determinada.

- Estou falando do rosto dela. – Shawn se aproximou mais. Sua pulseira brilhava alaranjada. – Do corpo dela. Já a viu nua? – Mentes negou com a cabeça. – Ela é uma delícia. Eu sei que você quer vê-la.

- Está com ciúmes, passarinho? – Mentes olhou para o outro sem nenhum interesse. – Jaqueline fica com quem quer. Se ela escolheu deixar você, a culpa é sua.

- E você acha que ela escolheria alguém como _você_? – Shawn riu. – Um pé-rapado, que não tem nem onde cair morto. Amaldiçoado, miserável! Acha que porque sabe uns truques com umas facas é o maioral. Escuta aqui, seu pobrezinho de quinta... EU sou filho de Sham Cloudy! Eu tenho mais poder que qualquer um nos sete mares e VOCÊ...! Você não é ninguém, Aige!

O moreno olhou para Jaquie. A moça parecia estar num sono profundo. Ele se levantou, devagar, colocando sua mochila embaixo da cabeça dela, para que ela não acordasse. Chegou perto de Shawn e sussurrou, sem medo:

- Você... É um idiota. – Ele foi para o meio do convés e sacou a espada. – Se é tão melhor do que eu, venha. Me derrote.

Shawn deu um passo para trás, pegando uma das espadas que estavam guardadas em seu escritório no barco.

- Você vai morrer! – Shawn gritou, e atacou Mentes, que apenas desviou.

- Eu sei exatamente o que você vai fazer, quando vai fazer e porque vai fazer. Ou esqueceu disso? – Mentes segurou o braço de Shawn que empunhava a espada, e o jogou no chão facilmente, tirando a espada dele. – Esqueceu porque me chamam de Mentes, Shawn Jason? _Quem_ é você para me enfrentar? Deve ser um lixo. Pois se um _pé-rapado_ como eu, _pobre_, que _não tem onde cair morto_, pode derrotar você... Então, sua mãe não deve ter muito orgulho do filho que tem. – Aige estendeu a mão para o outro. – Eu não pretendo roubar a sua namorada. Na verdade, quando tudo isso acabar, pretendo ficar bem longe de vocês, num país Europeu. Não se preocupe, nunca desejei nem vou desejar Jaqueline Sparrow. Ela é toda sua.

Shawn segurou a mão do outro sem vontade, com o rosto fechado.

- Não quero tornar isso pessoal, você sabe. – Shawn falou, cruzando os braços no peito.

- Eu sei. – Mentes deu um sorriso de leve. – É tudo um contrato. Eu cumpri minha parte, ela vai cumprir a parte dela. Quando tudo chegar ao final, todo mundo vai pro seu canto e fica feliz. Mas caso _ela_ não queira ficar com você, não ponha a culpa em mim. Afinal, você sabe como eu sou...

- Sei, sim! – Shawn sorriu. – Você pode levar a Jaquie pra cama? Eu tenho que ver a direção do barco e ver se precisa de ajustes de direção.

Mentes assentiu com a cabeça, indo até o local onde havia deixado Jaquie. Examinou a posição dela, e a pegou nos braços da maneira mais confortável. Quando estava prestes a deitá-la na cama, olhou seu rosto de perto e notou algo estranho.

- Você estava... Chorando? – Ele perguntou baixinho. Ela abriu os olhos, que continuavam a derramar lágrimas.

- Um contrato? – Ela perguntou, olhando para ele.

- Sim. – Ele pareceu sincero quanto à sua confusão. – Não era isso, desde o início? Além do mais, você gosta do Shawn e o Shawn gosta de você. Por que interferir? – Ele enxugou as lágrimas das bochechas dela, revirando os olhos. – Você está se deixando levar por palavras, Sparrow. Deixe de ser infantil. Viva sua vida da maneira que te deixa mais feliz, apenas isso. Não precisa ficar triste por conta das coisas que o Shawn faz... Afinal, ele ainda é uma boa pessoa.

- A-aige... – Ela segurou a mão dele quando ele ia se retirando. Jaquie sempre achou que tinha mãos grandes e masculinas, até segurar a mão de Mentes. As mãos dele pareciam engolir as dela. Eram ásperas e fortes, e mesmo assim, delicadas, como as mãos de um pianista. – Eu não gosto do Shawn... Eu... Eu gosto de...

- MENTES! – Um grito veio do convés. O moreno soltou a mão de Jaquie imediatamente e correu para onde o outro estava. Nuvens se formavam no céu, e a água do mar estava violenta. Era o início de uma tempestade.

- Acho que nem de você sua mãe gosta! – Mentes falou, dando uma gargalhada. Levantou as mãos, controlando a água do mar. Apesar do esforço, ele estava conseguindo pouca coisa. O mar era enorme, e estava cada vez mais violento. – Shawn, IMBECIL, faz alguma coisa! – Mentes gritou. Shawn segurou com um braço o mastro e levantou a mão, como se segurasse as nuvens. Estava se acalmando, mas o mar continuava subindo. As ondas estavam começando a tomar o barco.

- Use o poder, Aige! – Shawn gritou, desesperado, quando teve que descontrolar as nuvens por causa de uma onda particularmente forte que o acertou. – Use-o!

- NÃO! – Mentes foi firme. Punha mais força no mar, empurrando-o para baixo. Estava difícil controlá-lo. Mas, em pouco tempo, parecia mais leve. Olhou para trás e Jaquie estava na porta do quarto onde estava, fazendo o mesmo movimento de empurrar que Aige fazia. O moreno sorriu. Empurrou com mais força, assim como Jaquie. As águas estavam acalmando. Pouco a pouco, o barco parou de se mexer tanto. O céu foi se livrando um pouco das nuvens, mas, de repente, Jaquie caiu ao chão, seu nariz sangrando.

- Sparrow! – Mentes virou-se para a mulher, esquecendo do mar. Foi o suficiente para a tormenta voltar. Por mais que tentasse voltar ao estado de antes, Aige não conseguiu mais se controlar o suficiente. Uma onda grande entrou no barco e, cobrindo todo o convés com água, levou a desacordada Jaquie para o mar.

- MENTES, ELA VAI MORRER! USE-O! – Shawn pareceu desesperado, os olhos claros cheios de lágrimas.

O mais alto respirou fundo e deixou que a lontra ficasse verde-musgo. Seus sentimentos tomaram conta da jóia, que pareceu se expandir. Levantou os braços e fez o mesmo movimento de empurrar, dessa vez, usando algumas palavras. O mar acalmou-se imediatamente. Ainda usando os poderes, ele fez com que alguns golfinhos segurassem Jaquie, dando tempo à Shawn para resgatá-la da água. Jaquie estava acordada, e tossia muito.

Mentes olhou para o céu. Estava sem nuvens, agora. Fora de risco. Deixou a lontra ficar cinza novamente e caiu de joelhos no chão, observando Shawn enrolar Jaquie num cobertor. A morena tossia bastante água, e o outro dava beijos em sua testa, afirmando que tudo ia ficar bem. Uma ânsia de tosse subiu à garganta de Aige. Ele tossiu, sentindo sua garganta rasgar. Colocou a mão em frente à boca, e continuava tossindo. A dor estava aumentando mais ainda, enquanto ele sentia um gosto característico de ferro em sua boca. Gosto de ferrugem.

- Aige! – Ele escutou a vez de Jaquie em sua frente. – Por que fez isso? Você é idiota ou o quê? – Ela passou a mão pelas costas dele. Ele tossia tanto que lágrimas desciam dos olhos dele. – Meu Deus! Você está tossindo sangue! – Ele tentou se controlar um pouco. Pegou um cantil que estava em sua cintura e o bebeu quase que completamente, respirando fundo depois. Sua camisa branca e suas mãos estavam cobertas com sangue.

- Eu... – Ele parecia estar chorando. Jaquie sabia que era por conta da tosse, mas ele parecia realmente estar chorando. – Eu achei que você fosse morrer. – Ele soluçou. ELE SOLUÇOU. Ele estava chorando mesmo. Estava chorando por ela.

- Seu idiota! – Ela o abraçou, desajeitada. – Em que mundo eu morreria e deixaria de cumprir minha parte no contrato?

- Não sei... – Ele a abraçou de volta, sentindo os braços finos dela ao redor do pescoço. – Quem confiaria numa pirralha como você?

- Aaah, seu _abusado_! – Ela bateu na cabeça dele, exatamente como ele fizera a quase três meses atrás.

_Continua..._

_**N/A.: Ah, aqui está mais um cap da fic... Eu já tinha escrito, não postei antes pois estava viajando...!**_

_**Mas agora estou aqui de volta! Espero que tenham gostado.  
**_


	35. Sentimentos demais

Grande Homem, Pequena menina

36 – Sentimentos demais

* * *

Eles haviam chegado numa ilha. Ela era pouco povoada. Muitas plantas e árvores frutíferas. Os três comeram e sentaram na beira da água, decidindo os planos a serem seguidos.

- É a águia. – Shawn falou, umidificando os lábios com a língua. – Ela tem uma águia no pescoço com olhos de jade. É aquele treco que controla minha mãe.

- Como você sabe? – Jaquie perguntou, olhando fixamente para Shawn.

- Quando eu era criança, seguia minha mãe para todos os lados. – Ele suspirou. – Ela tinha uns livros que eu gostava de ficar olhando. Mas tinha um... Um que eu não poderia tocar de maneira alguma. Era um livro bem parecido com o seu Jaquie, mas falava sobre a história do povo do ar. Na capa, havia um buraco, onde eu sabia que aquela águia se encaixaria perfeitamente... Bem...

- Foi juntar uma peça com a outra. – Mentes completou, olhando para o fogo da fogueira que eles haviam feito. Os peixes que tinham comido estavam apenas em suas espinhas, jogados por cima dos galhos incendiados da fogueira. – Está ficando mais complexo do que eu imaginava.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Jaquie perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Eu achava que somente destruindo Sham eu me livraria da maldição... Mas... – Ele olhou para a lontra em seu pescoço. – Se é a águia que a controla, a destruição da Sham não nos levará à nada, a não ser a morte de uma pessoa. A águia dominará outra pessoa, e tudo voltará à esse caos que estamos vivendo agora.

- O que devemos fazer, então? – Shawn perguntou, olhando para Mentes, curioso.

- Destruiremos a águia e o livro. É o único jeito de terminar com isso definitivamente. – O moreno falou, olhando ainda para a fogueira.

Arrumaram um lugar para dormir, longe do chão, dos predadores e dos insetos. Acenderam uma fogueira para se livrar do frio da noite, e decidiram contar histórias para que o tempo passasse. Shawn e Mentes pareciam ter milhões de histórias para contar. As de Mentes eram mais fantasiosas, e Jaquie sabia que todas as histórias de Mentes haviam acontecido de verdade. Jaquie ria, olhando continuamente para o rosto de Mentes, que parecia quase infantil quando ele sorria. Os olhos grandes, pupilas dilatadas, lábios finos e vermelhos, sorriso sempre sincero... SEMPRE!

"Céus, por que logo ele?", ela pensou. Sentia algo que não conseguia explicar. Ela não estava bem _apaixonada_. Não era isso. Não sabia se era amor, pois o que sentira por Diego e o que sentia por Shawn eram sentimentos completamente diferentes. O que ela sentia era, de todas as maneiras, diferente. Sentiu seu golfinho mudar. Ele estava branco. Cheio de um sentimento branco. O que era aquilo? Paz?

Passaram a noite conversando, até que Shawn caiu de sono. Jaquie foi se acomodar também, enquanto Mentes ficaria de guarda pelo primeiro turno da noite. Apesar de ter adormecido logo, Jaquie acordou uns 40 minutos depois. Olhou para o vigia. Mentes tinha um queixo muito bonito para alguém tão estranho. Seus lábios também eram muito bonitos. Que sabor tinham? Seus olhos eram tão profundos... Será que ele realmente conseguia ler a mente dela? As costas dele eram sedutoras. Musculosas, firmes, delineadas. "Eu adoro costas assim", ela pensou, viajando. Estava tão absorta em pensamentos, que não viu que ele a observava. Com um leve sorriso, ele a chamou para perto dele.

Sem hesitar, Jaquie levantou-se. Sentou-se ao lado dele, e imediatamente começaram a conversar. Era incrível o quão fácil o assunto fluía entre os dois. Conversavam sobre tudo. Passado, presente, futuro. Depois de algum tempo, Aige ficou quieto.

- O que foi? – Ela perguntou, levantando levemente o queixo dele.

- Nada. Acabei de notar uma coisa meio ruim. – Ele suspirou.

- Ruim? O quê? – Ela ficou preocupada, olhando ao redor.

- Sentimentos demais... Isso é ruim. – Ele segurou a lontra. Ela estava na mesma coloração branca que o golfinho de Jaquie. Ele... Estava sentindo o mesmo? O que era esse sentimento?

- Que... Sentimentos...? – Jaquie ficou com medo de perguntar, mas esse medo se dissipou quando sentiu os lábios dele em sua boca. Eram firmes. Pareciam ser delicados, mas eram firmes. A textura era diferente de qualquer outro. Ele era exigente, e fez com que ela abrisse mais a boca, para que ele pudesse explorá-la com a língua. Ela odiava beijo de língua, mas deixou que ele fizesse. Ela começou a tremer, e continuou, mesmo quando ele se separou dela.

- Eu acabei de notar que te amo. E isso é muito ruim. – Ele sorriu, de leve, se preparando para dar outro beijo nela.

_Continua..._

* * *

_**N/A.: Cap curtinho dessa vez! Haha, baseado em fatos reais XD**_

_**Bem, espero que tenham gostado! Quero agradecer as visitar que eestou recebendo! Tantas visitas! Espero não estar decepcionando vocês!**_

_**Beijos da Polly, e obrigada por estarem lendo!**_

_**Em especial à Shadonia, que sempre tá aqui!**_


	36. Aria

Grande Homem, Pequena Menina

37 – Aria

No dia seguinte, ao acordar, a primeira coisa que Jaquie fez foi olhar para Mentes. Quando ela adormeceu, ele estava ao lado dela, mas agora que estava acordada, ele estava sentado a mais de 20 passos longe dela. Jaquie levantou, se aproximando dele.

- Aige...? – Ela chamou. Ele não pareceu escutá-la. – Aige?

Ele abriu um olho, depois o outro. Jaquie deu um sorriso, ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Limpou a garganta e se levantou.

"O que houve com aquele papo de 'eu te amo' de ontem?", ela se perguntou quando ele foi diretamente para o riozinho que fluía atrás do acampamento deles.

- Aige... É que... Bem... – Ela não sabia como falar com ele. – Eu achei que depois de ontem, nós...

- Nada mudou, Sparrow. – Ele falou, com o rosto e a parte de cima do corpo molhada – ele havia tirado a camisa para se molhar, deixando Jaquie meio sem ação. – O que eu falei ontem foi um fato... É verdade o que eu sinto. Mas ainda acho que não posso perder para os meus sentimentos. Então, se você quer que eu aja como um pombinho apaixonado, você está perdendo seu tempo. Paixão só...

- ... Destrói o homem, eu sei! – Ela cruzou os braços, raivosa. Ele arregalou os olhos e meio que fez um "beicinho", falando baixinho:

- Não era isso que eu ia dizer...! – Então ele também cruzou os braços. – Escuta: eu não me apaixono, só isso. E isso não tem nada a ver com meus sentimentos "controlados". Eu só não me apaixono.

- Hmm... – Jaquie lavou o rosto também, pensativa. Ela achava que ele seria um pouco mais delicado com ela depois da declaração dele... Mas, parece que ele era assim mesmo. Fechado demais. – Você está com raiva de alguma coisa?

- Você pergunta demais, pirralha. – Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos dela, e já ia voltar para o acampamento, quando deu de cara com uma moça. Parecia ter a idade de Jaquie, mas era mais baixa. Tinha cabelos curtos, castanho-claros e levemente ondulados. Olhos grandes e castanhos, a boca e nariz bem pequenos. Usava um vestidinho branco e apertado na cintura, com a saia bem rodada.

- AHMEUDEUS, é você mesmo! – Ela gritou, apertando uma mão na outra. Quando seus olhos entraram em contato com os de Mentes, ela pareceu ter um ataque cardíaco. – Eu sempre, SEMPRE, SEMPRE quis conhecê-lo! – Ela apertou uma das mãos dele, sorrindo. – Eu sou Aria, prazer.

- Aria... Aqu- - Jaquie começou, mas Mente negou com a cabeça antes d'ela continuar.

- _Aquela_ Aria tinha cabelos negros. E olhos também negros. – Ele pareceu surpreso com a garota.

- Eu sou Aria Bentini. – A moça sorriu. – Eu ouvi falar das suas façanhas, senhor Btuli. De como salvou todas aquelas baleias perto de Tortuga, e de como maltratou aqueles piratas idiotas que caçavam golfinhos...! O senhor é um HERÓI! – O sorriso dela aumentou, e seus olhos brilharam de excitação. – Quem são? Seus amigos?

- Colegas de bordo. – Mentes falou. Parecia orgulhoso e cheio de si. – Aria... Nós precisamos de suprimentos e de água. Pode nos arranjar? Nós podemos pagar.

- Não precisa pagar, senhor. Por ter salvado nossa renda, estamos sempre gratos à você. – Ela começou a guiá-los até a vila onde morava com os outros nativos da ilha, sorrindo.

- Sua renda? – Shawn perguntou, olhando para Mentes, que também não parecia entender.

- Os cardumes de peixe da costa oeste. Sobrevivemos deles. – Ela sorriu mais ainda. – E você...

- Destruí os barcos que estavam acabando com o habitat natural deles. – Jaquie olhou para Mentes. Um defensor dos animais? Quem diria? Com uma cara fechada e sobrancelhas tão grossas, ela sempre achou que ele fosse um matador de aluguel. – Que bom que alguém sabe do que eu fiz.

- Os senhores dos mares observam aqueles que detêm seus poderes, senhor Btuli. – Aria afastava alguns galhos das palmeiras mais baixas por onde eles passavam. Não precisava olhar o caminho para saber onde estava indo. – Essa deve ser a Srta. Verona. Você também é muito bem vinda...!

Ela encontrou seus olhos com Shawn e não comentou nada. Fechou o sorriso e, quando estavam prestes a entrar em sua vila, ela o olhou e falou, sem rodeios:

- Você fica de fora, passarinho. – Ela fechou o rosto, mostrando uma cara de poucos amigos.

- _Passarinho_? – Shawn suspirou. – Era só o que me faltava...

_Continua..._

_**Ahhh! Desculpem pela demora...! Eu só consegui consertar meu pendrive agora, mas agora siiim! As coisas vão ser atualizadas (L)**_

_**Obrigada a quem está lendo! Obrigada mesmo! Fico bastante feliz em ver as visitas! **_

_**Só queria fazer um pedido...! Reviews! É tão bom saber em que você precisa melhorar e no que você está bom!**_

_**No mais, obrigada! Vou postar mais rápido dessa vez, se a universidade e o pendrive deixarem!**_

_**Beijos da Polly!  
**_


End file.
